Double Whisky & Magyar à Pointes
by Celebrindal de Gondolin
Summary: Lors des fêtes de fin d'année, la famille Weasley s'est réunie au grand complet. Même Charlie, le fils passionné de dragons travaillant en Roumanie, est présent. Mais, à la grande surprise de sa mère, il n'est pas venu seul. Qui est cette jeune femme qui l'accompagne et comment se sont-ils rencontrés ? [ÉPILOGUE en ligne. Merci d'avoir lu et suivi cette histoire !]
1. Une Moldue chez les Weasley

**Double Whisky & Magyar à Pointes**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : tout appartient à Jo Rowling, sauf mon OC ;)

 **Rating :** Tout public

 **Pairing :** Charlie Weasley /OC

 **Relectrices :** un énorme merci à **Lilou Black** , **Deb Lygg** et **Gwendoline.** Ainsi que les relectures de : **Laura, Nat et Manon.**

 **Résumé :** Lors des fêtes de fin d'année, la famille Weasley s'est réunie au grand complet. Même Charlie, le fils passionné de dragons travaillant en Roumanie, est présent. Mais, à la grande surprise de sa mère, il n'est pas venu seul. Qui est cette jeune femme qui l'accompagne et comment se sont-ils rencontrés ?

* * *

Eh, eh ! Vous ne m'attendiez pas là, je pense et pourtant... Cela faisait un moment que j'avais envie de savoir ce que devenait ce cher **Charlie Weasley**. Pas vous ? Je vous propose de découvrir sa possible romance...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **1**

 **Une Moldue chez les Weasley**

Comme chaque année, Molly Weasley se transformait en véritable harpie dès qu'approchaient les fêtes de fin d'année. Cette fois-ci, elle allait enfin avoir l'occasion de réunir toute sa famille ; même son second fils, Charlie, avait prévu d'être des leurs. Toutefois, elle avait senti en lisant sa lettre plutôt succincte qu'il ne lui disait pas tout. Charlie avait toujours été le plus réservé de tous ses enfants, celui qui se livrait le moins. Celui, aussi, qui n'avait pas non plus hésité à prendre un travail très loin d'elle. Bien sûr, elle ne s'y habituerait sans doute jamais, mais elle se consolait avec ses autres enfants qui n'étaient jamais trop éloignés de son giron.

Les dragons, la Roumanie... C'était la passion de Charlie et elle se demandait régulièrement s'il finirait un jour par trouver une jolie petite sorcière qui saurait l'assagir et surtout, le faire revenir en Grande-Bretagne. Il était son second fils et le seul qui ne soit pas encore marié. Bill et Fleur avaient eu, il y a quelques années, une charmante petite fille, Victoire, que Molly adorait gaver de bons gros gâteaux tous plus appétissants les uns que les autres. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir agrandi le clan de la famille Weasley. Il y avait Percy avec Audrey et leur fille Molly. Elle avait rosi de plaisir en découvrant l'ultime geste, afin d'obtenir son pardon, de son troisième enfant. Elle avait cessé de lui en vouloir après avoir découvert cet hommage qui lui était entièrement destiné. Puis venaient George et Angelina avec leur fils, Fred Ron et son épouse Hermione. Ces derniers attendaient leur premier enfant et secrètement, la vieille sorcière avait été des plus surprises par cette nouvelle. Elle savait sa belle-fille ambitieuse et s'était toujours dit qu'il faudrait être patient pour que ces deux-là lui donnent les petits-enfants tant espérés. Puis enfin, il y avait sa chère et tendre Ginny et son époux Harry qui avaient déjà un petit garçon adorable qu'elle adorait câliner.

Oui, dans l'ensemble Molly Weasley avait tout pour être une sorcière heureuse et malgré la perte de l'un de ses bébés, elle s'estimait plutôt chanceuse. Cependant, le vide laissé par Fred, le jumeau de George, ne se refermerait jamais tout à fait. Elle ne s'en plaignait pas. Fred méritait qu'elle pense à lui souvent. Après tout, même mort, il restait son fils bien-aimé.

Cette année serait donc toute particulière, elle le savait. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait que son bonheur ne serait vraiment total que lorsque le repas du réveillon de la nouvelle année serait terminé.

C'est pourquoi elle s'attela à la tâche pendant tout le mois de décembre, laissant peu de répit à son époux, Arthur, qui préférait, comme à son habitude, lui laisser les commandes des affaires courantes de la maisonnée.

Quand arriva le 31 décembre, son excitation était à son paroxysme, à tel point que même Angelina, Audrey, Ginny et Hermione, qui d'habitude aimaient l'aider en cuisine, la laissèrent tranquille. Ces dernières préférèrent discuter tranquillement dans le petit salon étriqué avec le reste de la famille. Fleur, l'épouse de Bill, venait de leur annoncer qu'elle attendait un deuxième enfant. La jeune femme reçut les félicitations de tous ses beaux-frères et belles-sœurs avec plaisir. Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione et elle se mirent à deviser gaiement sur les joies de la maternité pour terminer par comparer leurs ventres. Elles finirent par laisser leurs époux plutôt perplexes dans un coin de la pièce tandis qu'elles parlaient couches et hochets. Ron et Bill se consultèrent du regard avant de hausser les épaules avec fatalité. Ils ne comprenaient rien et n'étaient pas vraiment sûrs de le vouloir de toute façon.

Quand vingt-et-une heures sonnèrent à la seconde horloge accrochée au mur de la salle à manger, Molly Weasley sortit en trombe de sa cuisine, la mine rougie par le travail, totalement échevelée. Tout le monde sursauta devant sa brusque apparition.

— Il n'est pas encore arrivé ?! demanda-t-elle en hurlant presque, tout en vérifiant le nombre de personnes qui se trouvaient dans la pièce.

Chacun secoua la tête, lui signifiant que non. Déçue, elle souffla bruyamment avant de poser les poings sur ses hanches. Hermione contempla Ron qui se tourna vers George qui, lui-même, fit la moue avant que ce dernier n'avise Bill. Celui-ci était parti retrouver son épouse et Percy. Tous se demandaient pourquoi la matriarche de la famille se mettait dans un tel état. Ce ne serait pas le premier réveillon du Nouvel An qu'ils feraient sans Charlie, si bien sûr ce dernier venait à leur faire faux bond.

— Enfin ma chérie, intervint Arthur Weasley d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant. Laisse-lui le temps d'arriver. S'il t'a dit qu'il venait, il viendra, fais-lui un peu confiance.

— Tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas les retardataires, Arthur, grogna Molly. Ce n'est bon ni pour eux ni pour mon délicieux ragoût !

Furieuse, elle fit demi-tour et claqua la porte de la cuisine avec tant de force que les murs du salon vibrèrent dangereusement pour finir dans un craquement sinistre. La maison était vieille et avait été reconstruite après les tragiques évènements de 1998. C'était un miracle qu'elle tienne encore debout.

— Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle se met dans cet état ? demanda Ron, la bouche pleine de petits fours, qui n'avait pas attendu pour se servir.

— Charlie doit venir ce soir et il avait dit qu'il serait là pour 20 heures précises, déclara Bill qui se servit un verre de jus de citrouille en attendant.

— Ça ne lui ressemble pas d'arriver en retard, soupira Ginny qui ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil anxieux à Harry en grande conversation avec Morphée.

Elle soupira et voulut se lever pour aller le réveiller, mais Hermione l'en empêcha en secouant la tête.

— Laisse-le se reposer, s'il te plaît, conseilla-t-elle. On a eu une journée harassante au Ministère et il ne tiendra jamais le repas de Molly s'il ne profite pas un peu de cette sieste.

— Tu as raison, marmonna Ginny qui se rongeait l'ongle du pouce, un peu angoissée. Tu sais, reprit-elle, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être inquiète pour Charlie.

— Il a peut-être tout simplement oublié, trop pris par son travail, lança Percy d'un ton un peu hautain. De toute la famille, continua-t-il ignorant les regards furibonds de ses frères et de sa sœur, c'est sans doute celui qui est le moins proche de...

Un coup de pied dans le tibia de la part de sa femme lui coupa l'envie de terminer sa phrase. Il se massa la jambe tout en rouspétant après cette dernière qui secouait la tête d'un air blasé.

Vingt-deux heures venaient à peine de sonner quand on entendit un hurlement strident en provenance de la cuisine. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée – dans un grand fracas – sur une Molly encore plus échevelée qu'une heure auparavant.

— Il est là ! rugit-elle. Je le sens, je le sais ! Il arrive !

Personne n'eut le temps de lui répondre quoi que ce soit qu'elle se ruait déjà, une louche dans une main et sa baguette dans l'autre, à l'extérieur de la maison.

Toute la famille se retrouva dehors avisant l'obscurité à peine éclairée par une demi-lune naissante. Le jardin entourant le Terrier, la demeure des Weasley, n'avait pas été entretenu depuis l'arrivée de l'hiver et donnait un aspect plutôt sauvage au lieu.

Les Weasley, ainsi que leurs conjoints respectifs, avaient les yeux rivés sur la matriarche qui, elle-même, fixait la prairie qui entourait la maison. Cela faisait des années que Percy leur demandait de construire une route viable, mais Arthur et Molly aimaient l'idée d'avoir un rempart végétal qui empêcherait tout intrus de s'aventurer par ici.

La nuit était calme et hormis deux ou trois corbeaux qui croassèrent en s'envolant des branches sur lesquelles ils étaient perchés, on n'entendait absolument rien. Molly allait rentrer quand son oreille capta quelque chose d'étrange.

— Écoutez, dit-elle intriguée. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Effectivement, un bruit sourd se répercuta bientôt et s'intensifia au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient.

Arthur Weasley en resta bouche bée quelques secondes avant de reprendre ses esprits.

— Est-ce bien ce que je crois voir ? demanda-t-il peu sûr de lui alors qu'il savait pertinemment de quoi il s'agissait.

— Une voiture, répondit Hermione pragmatique. Une voiture tout ce qu'il y a de plus moldue, reprit-elle peu rassurée, parce qu'elle savait que personne dans le coin n'en utilisait.

— Comment de simples Moldus ont-ils pu trouver le Terrier ? demanda Fleur soucieuse.

Comme pour tous les sites sorciers, une barrière magique anti-moldus éloignait les curieux.

La peur et l'anxiété laissèrent bientôt place au soulagement quand un roux aux cheveux en bataille et de taille moyenne sortit en premier du véhicule.

— Charlie ! s'écria Molly d'une voix stridente avant de s'élancer vers lui les bras tendus.

— Maman ! s'exclama-t-il surpris. Désolé d'arriver si tard, mais on a eu beaucoup de mal à trouver la maison.

Sa mère s'arrêta à cette remarque et ses yeux aux aguets se posèrent sur la personne qui venait de sortir à son tour de cette boîte roulante. Il s'agissait d'une femme en tenue de moldue, un peu plus petite que Charlie. Elle était toute aussi rousse que lui, d'une teinte sans doute un peu plus foncée. Elle portait les cheveux courts et ces derniers étaient bouclés.

— Foutu GPS, marmonna cette dernière. La prochaine fois, on fera à ta manière Charlie, ça sera sans doute plus simple, termina-elle avant de venir enlacer le jeune homme.

Molly la scruta des pieds à la tête avant de revenir sur son fils. Enfin, elle se tourna vers le reste des membres de la famille qui semblaient tous s'être figés dans l'attente des présentations.

Charlie voyant que tous les yeux étaient braqués sur eux eut un éclat de rire un peu gêné.

— Tu vois, dit-il à sa compagne. Je te l'avais bien dit qu'ils seraient tous surpris !

— Et on va dire que tu ne les aides pas des masses non plus ! s'exclama-t-elle en se dégageant pour venir saluer Molly qui n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre.

— Je m'appelle Charlotte Fraser, se présenta-t-elle en tendant sa main vers la sorcière.

La mère de Charlie observa cette main tendue avant de montrer sa baguette et sa louche.

— Cela ne va pas être possible, répliqua Molly d'un ton acerbe.

— Ah, je vois, reprit Charlotte dans un humour pince-sans-rire. On en est déjà là alors que je ne vous ai même pas encore révélé que je suis la compagne de votre fils.

Fleur, au loin, émit un hoquet de surprise avant de mettre ses mains devant sa bouche. Des sifflements s'élevèrent brisant le silence que cette nouvelle venait de précéder.

— Enchanté, Charlotte, déclara finalement Arthur en lui adressant un grand sourire chaleureux.

Il alla vers elle et lui serra la main avec une certaine exubérance forcée. Puis, il tapa l'épaule de son fils :

— Heureux de te revoir, fiston.

Enfin, il observa la voiture garée avec une certaine avidité avant de revenir à Charlotte.

— Très belle voiture, dit-il. Elle est à vous ?

— Oui, c'est la sienne, répondit Charlie à la place de sa petite amie qui lui jeta un coup d'œil exaspéré.

— Formidable, fit le mari de Molly. Bien, si nous rentrions tous manger avant que les gnomes ne viennent nous mordre les pieds. Même par ce froid, ils ne reculent devant rien.

Tous acquiescèrent avant de rentrer. Effectivement, il ne faisait pas très chaud dehors.

— Des gnomes ? murmura Charlotte à Charlie qui secoua la tête en riant.

— Ne t'en fais pas, je t'expliquerai plus tard.

Molly, en retrait, les contempla avec une lueur étrange dans les yeux. Cette Charlotte semblait être une sorcière bien particulière. Il le fallait pour qu'elle ait réussi à capturer le cœur endurci de son second fils. Elle devait savoir d'où elle venait et ce qu'elle faisait dans la vie. Elle pria tous les Mages de la Terre qu'elle ne soit pas, elle aussi, une éleveuse de dragons. Il ne manquerait plus que ça, songea-t-elle, atterrée. Elle se fit donc la promesse d'obtenir ses réponses avant la fin de la soirée.

L'heure qui suivit leur arrivée fut assez plaisante. Chacun raconta des anecdotes sur son travail et sur ses enfants tandis que Charlie et sa compagne se faisaient des plus discrets, ce que ne manqua pas de constater la plus jeune de la fratrie.

— Et vous deux alors ? Ça va faire longtemps ? demanda Ginny, plus curieuse que jamais.

Charlie avala son morceau de viande avant de s'essuyer la bouche avec une serviette. Il admira un moment sa petite amie avant qu'un grand sourire ne vienne illuminer son visage.

Charlotte soupira et secoua la tête. Elle semblait un peu mal à l'aise.

— Pour tout te dire, petite sœur, notre histoire date d'il y a pas mal de mois déjà.

— Pas mal de mois ? reprit Molly, surprise. Qu'entends-tu par là ?

— Ce que votre fils n'arrive pas à vous dire, commença Charlotte d'une voix mal assurée, c'est que nous sommes ensemble depuis un an et demi au moins.

— Un an et demi ?! s'exclama Molly en se levant de table, totalement consternée. Et nous n'étions même pas au courant ? Mais pourquoi nous l'avoir caché si longtemps ?

Charlie soupira avant de s'adosser plus confortablement contre le dossier de sa chaise.

— Avant, ce n'était pas le bon moment. Nous devions être sûrs, et puis, nous avions besoin de temps aussi.

— De temps ? Mais pourquoi faire, du temps ? demanda Ron la bouche pleine tout en postillonnant partout.

— Ah ! Ron, décidément ta capacité émotionnelle n'a jamais dépassé celui d'une cuillère à café, plaisanta Harry en lui donnant un coup de poing sur le bras.

— Parce que toi, tu en sais plus sur les émotions, sans doute ? déclara Ginny, un peu excédée par la désinvolture de son frère et de son mari.

Tout le monde à table se mit à rire avant de s'arrêter, un peu gêné. Quelque chose se tramait, mais quoi ?

— Tu es enceinte ? demanda sans détour Angelina, la femme de George, à Charlotte.

Cette dernière rougit et gloussa avant de secouer la tête.

— Décidément, vous êtes vraiment tous très marrants pour des sorciers. Charlie m'avait prévenue que je n'avais pas à m'en faire, mais... J'ai toujours cru que la magie n'existait que dans les contes et me retrouver là, dans une réunion familiale, c'est comme un rêve pour moi, termina-t-elle en soupirant.

Suite à cette révélation, un silence des plus pesants s'installa dans la salle à manger. Tous les membres de la famille Weasley – hormis Charlie – la dévisagèrent avec effarement. Charlotte récupéra son verre pour boire un peu, et fit une petite grimace.

— Quand je pense, reprit-elle, en essayant d'oublier les regards pleins de stupeur qu'ils lui lançaient tous, que je me suis moquée de Charlie quand il m'a dit que la boisson locale était du jus de citrouille. Franchement, qui préférerait un verre de jus de citrouille à un bon Coca Cola ?

— Des sorciers ? répondit Hermione avec logique.

— Oui ! Exactement, approuva Charlotte en levant son verre vers Hermione pour la saluer avant d'avaler cul sec.

— Charlie ? demanda Molly qui avait tout d'un coup pâli.

Son fils prit la main de sa compagne dans la sienne avant de regarder toute sa famille. Il savait que ce jour allait arriver et, comme le lui avait dit Charlotte quand ils étaient en voiture, il valait mieux arracher le pansement d'un coup sec plutôt que d'y aller trop doucement. La douleur serait, certes, intense, voire brutale, mais moins longue.

— Charlotte, la femme que j'aime, avança-t-il d'une voix ferme et assurée, est une Moldue.

oO§Oo

Tous les convives autour de la longue table scrutèrent Charlotte comme si elle avait été une bête curieuse ou qu'une seconde tête venait de lui pousser sur les épaules. Cette dernière faisait bonne figure, attendant patiemment que la surprise retombe parmi les membres de la famille de son compagnon.

Ce fut Molly qui rompit ce silence des plus pénibles.

— Ainsi donc, entama-t-elle avec prudence, vous n'êtes pas des nôtres, enfin je veux dire, vous n'êtes pas une sorcière ?

— Absolument pas, répondit Charlotte.

— Mais, voulut savoir Percy qui faisait comme si son épouse n'essayait pas de le faire taire. Comment avez-vous pu vous rencontrer si vous n'êtes pas... Enfin, vous voyez bien...

Il s'interrompit brusquement pour se dégager de la poigne de sa femme.

— Mais enfin ! Lâche-moi Audrey, j'essaie juste de comprendre ! s'énerva-t-il.

— Oui, sauf que la plupart du temps, tu en deviens presque insultant, murmura-t-elle entre ses dents.

Audrey ne voulait être entendue que de son mari, mais ce fut peine perdue, car toute la tablée profita de leur échange.

— Il n'a pas tort, répliqua Ginny, venant au secours de Percy. Le Ministère, il me semble – corrigez-moi si je me trompe – fait tout pour que les Moldus et les sorciers ne se mélangent pas, alors forcément, on se demande comment votre histoire a pu naître dans ces circonstances ?

— C'est peut-être une Cracmol qui refuse d'assumer sa non-magie, déclara George affichant un sourire des plus goguenards sur les lèvres.

Charlotte le regarda les yeux ronds. Elle ne comprenait pas du tout le terme qu'il venait d'employer.

— Une cracquoi ? répéta-t-elle, pensant avoir mal entendu.

Elle se tourna alors vers Charlie pour qu'il puisse lui venir en aide, mais ce dernier avait entamé une conversation avec Bill qui se trouvait assis sur sa gauche. Il semblait l'avoir oubliée et les deux hommes discutaient de... dragons. Cela l'agaça prodigieusement. Il venait de la jeter dans l'arène sans aucun filet de sécurité. Oh oui, bien sûr, il l'avait prévenue, mise en garde, mais... Il n'avait jamais été question qu'elle se débrouille toute seule à expliquer et justifier leur relation. Un peu en colère, elle lui administra une furieuse claque sur la cuisse qui le fit sursauter de surprise.

— Oui ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

— Ta famille aimerait vraiment savoir comment nous avons pu nous rencontrer alors que nous ne sommes même pas du même monde, expliqua-t-elle, un large sourire forcé plaqué sur les lèvres.

— Oh, ça ! répondit Charlie en haussant ses deux sourcils. Puis, se tournant vers sa famille : je vous suggère de sortir le whisky pur feu, je crois que nous en aurons pour un moment. Et non George, ma _Charley*_ est une moldue de pure souche. Aucun antécédent magique à signaler.

— Charlie et Charlie, murmura Ron à Harry. Franchement, il aurait voulu faire pire qu'il n'aurait pas fait mieux.

Harry contempla Ron en clignant des yeux avant de secouer la tête. Décidément, la soirée promettait d'être des plus longues. Heureusement qu'il avait pu dormir un peu avant le repas

À Suivre

* * *

 _*Charley : diminutif de Charlotte._

* * *

Je suis impatiente d'avoir vos retours ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review si vous avez lu ! Sur ce, **je vous souhaite une excellente année 201** 7 !


	2. Dragon et Hallucinations

**Double Whisky & Magyar à Pointes  
**

* * *

 **Disclaimer, rating et genre :** voir le premier chapitre de cette histoire.

 **Relectrices : Lilou Black** , **Gwendoline** et **Deb Lygg**. Ainsi que les relectures attentives de **Laura** , **Manon** et **Nath**. Un grand merci à vous les filles !

* * *

Je suis ravie de vos retours sur le premier chapitre. Charlie n'est pas le personnage le plus mis en avant dans les romans de Jo Rowling encore moins dans les films !

 **Grumpy :** je te comprends :) J'espère que la suite te plaira, nous allons enfin découvrir comment ils se sont rencontrés :)

 **Harmoni :** un jour sans doute, mais ici, c'est l'histoire de Charlie. J'espère que ça te plaira quand même !

Et un énorme merci pour vos ajouts en favs et en suivis. C'est très motivant pour moi. Allez, je vous laisse découvrir comment Charlie et Charlotte se sont rencontrés.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **2**

 **Dragon et Hallucinations**

Charlotte regardait la carte qu'elle avait en main, puis les kilomètres de paysages qui s'étendaient à perte de vue devant ses yeux. _Ça y est_ _!_ songea-t-elle avec bonheur, mais aussi avec une légère appréhension au creux du ventre. _Je suis enfin dans le pays de mes rêves_. Elle qui n'avait jamais quitté son Sussex natal ne pensait pas un jour aller plus loin que la frontière écossaise. Et pourtant, la voilà arrivée dans un pays dont elle ne connaissait rien et dont elle ne parlait pas la langue, la Roumanie. En bonne fan de vampires qu'elle était depuis sa plus tendre enfance – bercée par le _Dracula_ de Bram Stoker ou plus récemment par les Vampires d'Anne Rice –, elle avait toujours rêvé de visiter les Carpates. Bien sûr, il n'avait jamais été dit qu'elle y aille toute seule. Ses grands-parents lui avaient même fortement conseillé d'annuler son voyage quand sa meilleure amie avait dû se désister à cause d'une urgence familiale. Mais Charlotte avait refusé. Le voyage était déjà payé, les réservations faites et impossible de se faire rembourser la plus grosse partie des frais en cas d'annulation de dernière minute. Elle était donc partie seule à l'aventure, le cœur battant et la tête remplie de rêves. Elle était arrivée un peu plus de deux jours auparavant et pour le moment, tout se passait au mieux. Les gens de l'auberge où elle était descendue étaient gentils et semblaient surtout honnêtes. Elle avait également croisé, à son plus grand soulagement, d'autres touristes, Anglais comme elle, dont un couple qui était là pour leur voyage de noces. L'agence de voyages où elle avait pris toutes ses réservations leur avait même octroyé un guide local pour les visites des différents sites touristiques.

Mais ce jour-là, elle avait décidé de ne pas suivre le programme que le guide avait prévu pour la journée. Cela ne l'intéressait pas de visiter la galerie marchande du village local. Elle préférait par-dessus tout découvrir les magnifiques contrées qui peuplaient les Carpates, et les Monts Fagaras la tentaient énormément. La veille, Vasile, l'un des traducteurs et résidants du village de Bucegi qui se trouvait en contrebas de l'auberge et avec lequel elle avait sympathisé, lui avait tracé tout un itinéraire à respecter. Il était très facile de se perdre dans ces régions montagneuses, c'est pourquoi il lui avait bien recommandé de revenir avant la tombée de la nuit. _Peut-être pour éviter de se faire enlever par des vampires,_ avait-elle plaisanté sur le coup. Son interlocuteur avait juste souri, habitué aux étrangers fans du célébrissime Comte Dracula.

En attendant, elle était bien décidée à suivre ses instructions à la lettre. Récupérant son sac, elle en sortit son lecteur de cassettes, délia les écouteurs emmêlés avant de les enfoncer dans ses oreilles et d'allumer son appareil, prête à partir à l'aventure.

Elle quitta l'auberge quelques minutes plus tard et adressa un signe de la main à la femme du patron qui lui rendit son salut avec entrain. Cette dernière tenta de lui dire quelque chose, mais la jeune femme était déjà partie. Elle avait tellement hâte de découvrir cet univers qu'elle avait tant imaginé au fil de ses lectures. À vingt-cinq ans, Charlotte était une belle âme un peu fleur bleue qui n'aspirait à rien d'autre qu'à sa douce tranquillité. Dotée d'un fort caractère, elle n'hésitait pas à user de sa force de persuasion pour obtenir la paix. Après des études en lettres classiques, elle avait eu dans l'idée d'ouvrir sa propre librairie, mais son amour des fleurs et de la nature lui avait fait faire un revirement à cent quatre-vingt degrés pour reprendre la boutique de fleurs de ses grands-parents. Ces derniers, trop vieux pour s'en occuper, avaient voulu mettre leur bail en vente, mais la jeune fille les en avait dissuadés. Charlotte n'avait pas connu ses parents. Ces derniers étaient morts quand elle n'était encore qu'un bébé, dans un terrible accident de la route. Élevée avec amour par les parents de sa mère – sa famille paternelle n'étant plus de ce monde non plus –, elle n'avait jamais manqué de rien, même si au fond, elle avait toujours rêvé d'avoir une véritable famille. Une grande famille avec des réunions interminables et des repas qui duraient jusqu'au bout de la nuit. Elle aurait été la jeune sœur d'une fratrie d'au moins cinq ou six rejetons... Une bourrasque de vent la ramena à la réalité. Cela faisait bien deux bonnes heures qu'elle était partie sur les routes, admirant le panorama tout en ruminant ce qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. C'était idiot, elle le savait, il n'y avait pas plus heureuse qu'elle sur terre, mais voilà, elle était comme ça et personne ne la referait sur ce point.

Aux alentours de midi, elle décida de s'accorder une pause bien méritée. Elle retira ses écouteurs avant de les ranger et en profita pour sortir son appareil photo que ses grands-parents lui avaient offert au Noël précédent. Elle se sentait un peu stupide de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Elle avait trouvé des paysages à couper le souffle pendant sa promenade. Vérifiant le zoom, elle le porta à hauteur de ses yeux avant de prendre quelques clichés de la montagne qui se trouvait à quelques minutes de marche. L'instant d'après, elle s'arrêta avant de se pencher et récupéra un sandwich qu'elle avait préparé la veille en allant faire quelques courses à la supérette du coin elle en profita pour ranger son appareil. Elle s'assit ensuite à l'ombre, sur un rocher qui se trouvait sous un grand chêne. La météo était plutôt clémente pour un mois de mai. C'était agréable et c'est en s'étirant les jambes qu'elle profita pleinement de ce petit moment de tranquillité.

 _Tout était si calme, si paisible !_ songea-elle, heureuse. Quelques oiseaux gazouillaient gaiement dans le ciel bleu quand tout d'un coup, elle faillit avaler un morceau de pain de travers.

— Ce n'est pas possible, murmura-t-elle choquée. Je n'ai pas vu ce que je pense avoir vu ?

Elle se frotta les paupières plusieurs fois, mais... L'image qui dansait devant ses yeux exorbités, était toujours là, bien présente !

— Par le grand pouilleux en robe blanche, bordel, c'est quand même pas un dragon ?! s'écria-t-elle, effarée.

Elle jurait rarement de la sorte, mais la situation sortait de l'ordinaire et par ailleurs, personne ne pouvait l'entendre.

Se redressant d'un coup comme si elle avait été sur des ressorts, elle se rua sur son sac pour récupérer son appareil photo. Il fallait qu'elle immortalise la chose histoire de se dire qu'elle ne devenait pas folle et pour en garder une preuve pour plus tard. Elle se reprit à plusieurs fois avant de pouvoir faire quelques clichés ses mains tremblaient sous le coup de l'émotion. Une fois qu'elle eut fini, elle rangea ses affaires, prit son sac sur son épaule et courut vers le lieu où se trouvait l'étrange créature.

Pour ce qui était de la peur et du danger, Charlotte aviserait plus tard, elle était bien trop excitée par sa découverte pour se soucier de ce genre de détails.

oO§Oo

Charlie Weasley revenait de l'enclos où était parqué un couple de Cornelongues roumains quand il entendit un immense fracas provenir de l'autre côté de la Réserve. Des hurlements en langues étrangères retentirent et plusieurs sorciers s'élevèrent sur leurs balais à la vitesse d'un vif d'or lancé sur un terrain de Quidditch. Comprenant que la situation était grave, Charlie ravala un juron avant d'aller chercher son propre balai. L'enfourchant comme s'il avait Voldemort aux fesses, il se rendit au point de ralliement.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? cria-t-il en direction de l'un de ses collègues originaire lui aussi de Grande-Bretagne.

— Un Magyar à pointes femelle vient de s'échapper de son enclos ! siffla ce dernier en se tournant à peine vers lui.

Comprenant ce que cela signifiait, Charlie réfléchit à ce qu'il pourrait bien faire. La situation était urgente.

— Weasley, reprit l'homme, accompagne Diego, Balthazar et Stanislas. Vous ne serez pas assez de quatre pour le récupérer. Je vous aurais bien donné un coup de main, mais je dois contenir les autres dragons.

Charlie acquiesça avant de partir comme une fusée en direction du dragon qui se débattait contre trois sorciers qui avaient bien de la peine à le maintenir dans l'une des zones magiques de la Réserve.

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs années que Charlie vivait ici. Il était venu étudier les dragons, car la Réserve de Roumanie était la plus grande du monde magique. Elle avait été créée par Harvey Ridgebit au siècle précédent. Après ses études en Dragonologie, on lui avait proposé un poste d'éleveur au sein de la Réserve et il avait été dans l'incapacité de le refuser c'était le rêve de sa vie. Aujourd'hui, il dirigeait le secteur Sud avec cinq autres sorciers et il ne se voyait pas faire autre chose.

Bien que l'appréhension soit là, l'excitation de cette future confrontation avec le Magyar à pointes lui fit pousser un hurlement de plaisir. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi vivant et ça faisait franchement du bien.

— Attention, Weasley, le prévint Diego qui se trouvait à bonne distance de la bête. Elsa ne se laisse pas faire et on va avoir bien du mal à la convaincre de rentrer bien sagement dans son enclos.

— Et je te comprends, ma belle ! cria Charlie en direction du dragon qui tenta de le griller sur place, mais le jeune homme fut plus rapide.

Stanislas et Balthazar tentèrent à deux reprises de lui envoyer un sort de conjonctivite, mais la femelle réussit à les éviter. Charlie profita d'un moment d'inattention de cette dernière pour récidiver le sort qui l'atteignit de plein fouet. Diego surenchérit avec un Stupefix et la rata de peu.

— Par la barbe de Merlin ! s'exclama Balthazar en direction de l'Espagnol, apprends à viser, Delavega !

Déstabilisée, la femelle dragon tournoya sur elle-même elle ne voyait plus rien. Charlie, quant à lui, poussa un cri de victoire avant d'être arraché de son balai par un coup de queue magistral qu'il n'avait pas vu venir et qui l'atteignit à la jambe. Il allait se fracasser contre le sol quand Diego formula un sort de coussinage – qu'il ne rata pas – pour le faire atterrir en douceur.

— Novák, Bux, je vous laisse gérer Elsa ! s'écria Diego. Je vais m'occuper de Charlie, je crois qu'il est inconscient.

Les deux sorciers acquiescèrent avant de récupérer une grande laisse qu'ils réussirent tant bien que mal à faire passer autour du cou de la femelle dragon furieuse d'avoir été ainsi traitée.

— Allez, ma jolie, c'est pour ton bien, lui murmura Stanislas pour l'apaiser.

Plus bas, Charlie mit quelques minutes avant d'émerger. Diego était accroupi devant lui et vérifiait ses constantes vitales avec une certaine minutie.

— Bien, il me semble que tu n'as rien de grave, Weasley. On te doit une fière chandelle sur ce coup-là.

— Bon sang, comment Elsa a-t-elle pu s'échapper de son enclos ? demanda Charlie qui se redressa en se massant la jambe à cause de la douleur.

— C'est Gustave, le petit nouveau, on a voulu le laisser nettoyer sa gamelle, mais cet empoté a mal refermé la barrière magique. Et tu sais comment est Elsa. Toujours partante pour nous faire courir.

Charlie émit un petit rire rauque avant de se mettre debout. Diego récupéra son balai qu'il enfourcha avec dextérité.

— Tu pourras revenir à la Réserve tout seul ? Je vais voir comment s'en sortent les deux autres. Il faut toujours se méfier avec les femelles Magyar à pointes. Ce sont les pires.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête avant de récupérer lui même son propre balai. Il allait l'enjamber quand un étrange bruit déclencha tous ses radars d'alerte. Sortant doucement sa baguette de son manteau, il la pointa sur les buissons qui bougeaient anormalement alors qu'il n'y avait pas le moindre souffle de vent. _Ce n'est pas bon_ , songea-t-il, agacé.

— _Hominum revelio !_ s'écria-t-il tandis qu'une jeune femme tétanisée apparaissait devant les bosquets.

Charlie fronça les sourcils et la détailla avec insistance. Elle était de taille moyenne et plutôt mince. Ses cheveux courts et bouclés étaient d'un roux encore plus flamboyant que les siens. Sa peau semblait hâlée à moins que ce ne soit dû à ses innombrables tâches de rousseurs. Ses yeux étaient noisette, presque de la couleur du whisky pur feu qu'il aimait bien boire de temps en temps, et ses vêtements – Il soupira – ...

...ne laissaient aucun doute à ce qu'elle était.

— Une Moldue, marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe, presque déçu. C'est bien ma veine.

— Hey ! répondit cette dernière, je ne vous permets pas de m'insulter... Si c'est ce que vous venez de faire.

Elle s'avança vers lui en faisant glisser son sac devant elle, comme s'il s'agissait d'un rempart contre lui. Dans l'ensemble, elle n'était pas moche, plutôt mignonne pour qui aimait les rousses un peu garçon manqué.

— Je ne vous insulte pas, répondit-il, et je vous prie de bien vouloir me pardonner si je vous ai laissé penser l'inverse. Par contre, vous êtes ici sur une propriété privée. Vous devez partir sur-le-champ.

Ils se jaugèrent un moment avant que la jeune femme ne lâche un soupir.

— Je suis désolée, je ne savais pas. J'ai juste vu quelque chose d'étrange et j'ai couru jusqu'ici sans penser au reste.

— Et qu'avez-vous vu exactement ? demanda Charlie qui plissa les yeux de manière dangereuse.

Si elle lui avouait avoir vu un dragon, il serait obligé de lui lancer un sort d'amnésie séance tenante. Les Moldus ne devaient surtout pas savoir ce qui se trouvait dans cette région montagneuse des Carpates.

Elle secoua la tête et réajusta son sac. Elle semblait réfléchir à quelque chose.

— Rien, malheureusement, répondit-elle un peu trop vite. Je pensais croiser quelques faucons, mais je n'ai rien vu. Rien du tout !

— Vous mentez et très mal qui plus est, déclara Charlie qui n'était pas dupe.

Ne voulant pas jeter un sort à quelqu'un qui pouvait être innocent, il se permit une petite incursion dans sa tête, mais se retrouva bloqué. Il ne vit rien, hormis une obscurité aussi noire que le fond d'un puits.

— Comment avez-vous fait ? s'exclama-t-il choqué.

— Comment j'ai fait quoi ? demanda-t-elle en clignant des yeux, ne comprenant visiblement pas de quoi il parlait.

Il se pinça les lèvres.

— Très bien, marmonna-t-il. Prudence est mère de toutes les sûretés, après tout.

Il sortit sa baguette magique sans attendre.

— _Oubliettes !_ fit-il la mine sombre.

La fille cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, avant de les fermer quelques instants. Il avait accompli son devoir, elle ne se souviendrait plus de rien. Il en profita pour récupérer son balai et décida de transplaner directement jusqu'au bureau de la Réserve, où il avait un rapport à faire.

oO§Oo

Charlotte avait fait le trajet de retour comme dans un rêve nébuleux. Elle ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'elle venait de vivre. Avait-elle bien vu ou simplement halluciné ? Elle n'aurait su le dire, elle était bien trop choquée pour cela.

Le soir, trop fatiguée et remuée par les évènements de la journée, elle déclina l'invitation à dîner de Vasile pour rester tranquillement dans sa chambre. Cette étrange journée tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Cet homme l'avait plus intimidée qu'il ne lui avait fait peur. Il était tout aussi roux qu'elle, mais il avait les plus beaux yeux qu'elle ait jamais vus de toute sa vie. Ils étaient aussi bleus que le ciel par lequel il avait dégringolé. De taille moyenne, il était plutôt bien charpenté, tout en muscle et, si ce n'était son étrange tenue, elle aurait pu le prendre pour un rugbyman... ou bien un bûcheron.

Elle le revit pointer son bâton de bois vers elle et lui lancer cette incantation étrange. Était-il fou ? Ou était-ce elle qui avait rêvé cette rencontre ? Elle avait fermé les yeux quelques secondes et quand elle les avait rouverts, il avait disparu. Peut-être avait-elle tout imaginé, finalement. Mais, quand même...

Incapable de dormir, elle allait se lever quand on frappa brusquement à la porte. Surprise, elle alla ouvrir et se retrouva devant la patronne de l'auberge. Cette dernière était une vieille femme corpulente à la bonhomie affable.

— J'ai vu que vous n'étiez pas descendue manger, je suis venue voir si vous alliez bien, déclara cette dernière dans un anglais approximatif avec un accent à couper au couteau.

Charlotte soupira.

— J'allais descendre. Je n'arrive pas à dormir après ce que j'ai cru voir aujourd'hui, avoua-t-elle.

— Ce que vous avez cru voir ? répéta la vieille femme. Venez avec moi, je vais vous servir une part de ma délicieuse tarte aux pommes et vous allez tout me raconter.

La jeune femme sourit. Elle n'avait rien de mieux à faire et parler de la journée lui ferait certainement du bien.

Elle terminait sa troisième part de tarte quand elle acheva de raconter toute sa mésaventure. Celle qui lui avait demandé un peu plus tôt de l'appeler « Mama Paula » fronça les sourcils avant de soupirer sombrement.

— Vous ne me croyez pas, bien sûr, murmura Charlotte dans un sourire contrit.

— Non, ma petite, je pense que vous avez certainement vu quelque chose, je n'en doute pas, mais je crois que la fatigue et le changement ont déformé vos impressions. Vous devriez aller vous coucher, il est très tard et vous n'arrêtez pas de bâiller.

Charlotte acquiesça avant de remonter dans sa chambre. Elle savait bien, avant qu'elle ne raconte ce qu'elle avait vu, que la vieille dame ne la croirait pas. Pourtant, elle ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver de la déception. Elle n'était pas folle et se faisait une confiance aveugle. Elle avait bien vu ce qu'elle avait vu.

Demain, elle aviserait tout cela d'un œil neuf. Tout s'emmêlait dans sa tête, il fallait qu'elle pense à autre chose. Sans doute avait-t-elle rêvé, ou pas...

Une fois en pyjama, elle se roula en boule sous les couvertures et il fallut encore du temps avant que le sommeil ne la gagne.

oO§Oo

Il était à peine 6 heures du matin quand Charlie fut réveillé avec force par l'un de ses camarades de chambre.

— Hey man ! le secoua-t-il avec insistance. Le patron veut te voir immédiatement dans son bureau.

Le jeune homme se renfrogna. Que pouvait bien lui vouloir Valentin McBurnnett d'aussi bon matin ? C'est l'œil dans le vague, la tenue un peu de travers et la mine plus chiffonnée que jamais qu'il se rendit auprès de son chef bien aimé. Il n'eut pas le temps de frapper à la porte qu'une voix à l'accent écossais lui commanda d'entrer.

— Vous voilà, Weasley ! Il semblerait que nous ayons un problème sur les bras et que vous en soyez le responsable ! cracha le sorcier avec virulence.

Rien de tel qu'une bonne accusation pour vous réveiller totalement de bon matin ! McBurnnett n'était pas du style à s'embarrasser de superlatifs inutiles et allait toujours droit au but. À plus de soixante ans, le sorcier était encore massif et bien conservé. Ses cheveux coupés à ras étaient gris à l'instar de son énorme barbe, lui conférant une certaine autorité innée.

— De quoi s'agit-il ? demanda Charlie sombrement, tout en se grattant le menton.

— Paula, la Cracmol qui tient l'auberge près du village de Bucegi, nous a envoyé un hibou dans la nuit pour nous apprendre qu'une Moldue vous avait vu ainsi que le Magyar à pointes qui s'était échappé de son enclos pas plus tard qu'hier.

Le directeur de la Réserve, malgré un calme apparent, était furieux. Charlie lui-même ne comprenait pas comment c'était possible. Il avait suivi le protocole à la lettre.

— Je lui ai pourtant lancé un sort d'amnésie avant de transplaner ici, objecta-t-il.

— Eh bien, ça n'a pas marché ! siffla son supérieur. Retrouvez-la et recommencez. Assurez-vous qu'elle ne se souvienne de rien. Je vous laisse une bonne semaine. Cela devrait être suffisant.

— Une semaine ?! Mais c'est énorme ! s'exclama Charlie.

— Imaginez qu'elle ait parlé de nous aux autres touristes du coin ? Croyez-moi, une semaine sera sans doute même un peu juste.

Charlie sortit du bureau légèrement énervé. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle se souvienne de tout. À tous les coups, songea-t-il agacé, Paula lui en voulait encore parce qu'il avait décliné son offre de lui présenter Veronica, sa charmante petite fille qui était si belle et surtout « si » célibataire.

Vengeance ou pas, il allait devoir trouver un plan et certainement devoir jouer les faux touristes – ou quelque chose du genre – pour pouvoir approcher la fille.

Il terminait de mettre ses affaires dans son bagage à main quand un sourire étira le coin de ses lèvres. Bien qu'il soit surpris et un peu en colère d'avoir raté son sort, il se sentait quand même étrangement satisfait d'avoir l'occasion de la revoir.

À Suivre

* * *

Alors que pensez-vous de cette rencontre ? **Charlie n'est pas au bout de ses surprises**... Charlotte non plus d'ailleurs ! Je vous souhaite un très bon dimanche à tous ! N'oubliez pas de me mettre une petite review pour ensoleiller et réchauffer cette journée bien froide :O !


	3. Fariboles et Boniments

**Double Whisky & Magyar à Pointes  
**

* * *

 **Disclaimer, rating et genre :** voir le premier chapitre de cette histoire.

 **Relectrices : Lilou Black** , **Gwendoline** et **Deb Lygg**. Ainsi que les relectures attentives de **Laura** , **Manon** et **Nath**. Un grand merci à vous les filles !

* * *

Un peu moins de retours pour le second chapitre qui a été un peu boudé ^^ Mais un énorme merci à celles qui ont lu et mis des reviews ! Nous continuons donc en Roumanie, Charlie va devoir retrouver Charlotte qui finalement n'a rien oublié de ce qu'elle a vu. Comment va se passer la confrontation entre eux ? Je vous laisse le découvrir ci-dessous !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **3**

 **Fariboles et Boniments**

Il était plus de onze heures quand il arriva enfin à l'auberge tenue par Paula et son mari. Avant de poser ses affaires, il avait fait un détour par le village de Bucegi pour savoir ce que disaient les dernières rumeurs. Hormis l'apparition de deux ou trois vampires qui auraient tenté de mordre deux vieilles touristes, Charlie n'apprit rien qui le concerna lui ou leur dragon échappé ce qui le rassura grandement. Toutefois, il se demanda encore si la vieille Cracmol n'avait pas imaginé ou déformé les propos de la fille. Il était un sorcier confirmé et ne ratait jamais ses sortilèges. De plus, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il était confronté à un Moldu ayant vu quelque chose qu'il ne devait pas voir. Il savait comment faire.

Après s'être délesté de ses bagages et avoir fait un brin de toilette, Charlie se rendit en transplanant chez « Fariboles et Boniments », une librairie anglophone qui se trouvait dans le vieux Budapest en Hongrie. C'était bien loin de Bucegi, qui se trouvait en Roumanie, mais il avait besoin d'un scénario en béton pour approcher la jeune Moldue. Seul le patron de la boutique, James River, un ancien dramaturge sorcier reconverti en agent de la protection des sorciers Britanniques et libraire à ses heures perdues, saurait le conseiller.

Quand il pénétra dans le magasin, il éternua plusieurs fois _. Il faudrait vraiment qu'ils engagent une femme de ménage à l'occasion_ , se dit-il, éberlué devant l'état de l'établissement. Effectivement, des piles de livres poussiéreux s'entassaient les unes à côté des autres devant des étagères pleines à craquer. À croire qu'ils ne vendaient absolument rien, ce qui était peut-être le cas.

— Que puis-je pour vous ? demanda une vieille femme penchée sur sa caisse enregistreuse comme un dragon veillant sur ses trésors – si trésors il y avait, ce qui était peu probable.

Ce drôle de constat fit rire intérieurement Charlie.

— Je voudrais voir James River, s'il vous plaît, répondit-il poliment, tout en passant un doigt sur la tranche d'un livre qui avait attiré son attention.

Il s'agissait d'un livre de cuisine moldue à la mode sorcière. Sa mère serait ravie s'il le lui offrait. Peut-être même oublierait-elle qu'il n'était pas venu à la dernière réunion familiale. Il n'aimait pas la décevoir, encore moins la mettre en rogne. Il ne savait jamais comment réagir quand elle était furieuse après lui. C'est pourquoi il préférait éviter les confrontations avec elle. Perdu dans ses pensées, il entendit à peine la vendeuse se déplacer et parler avec quelqu'un derrière son dos.

— Charlie Weasley ! s'exclama alors une voix claire et étonnamment grave à la fois. Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite en mon humble librairie, _kedves barátom_ *

— James ! répondit Charlie avec le même enthousiasme. J'ai besoin de tes conseils avisés.

L'homme qui lui faisait face était bien plus grand que lui et surtout très brun. Il avait la peau mate, presque noire, ses cheveux du même ton étaient bouclés et coupés court. Ses yeux d'un vert éclatant contrastaient terriblement avec son teint foncé et son sourire torve mettait en avant un bouc très bien entretenu. Quant à son costume trois-pièces, il ne laissait aucun doute sur les finances aisées de l'homme. James River était un élégant dandy britannique d'ascendance sorcière qu'il savait très bien cacher. Parfois, Charlie se demandait même comment il pouvait appartenir à une famille de sang pur tout en se fondant si bien parmi les moldus. En fait, hormis ce que James lui avait dit, il en savait très peu sur lui. River restait l'une des plus grandes énigmes de sa vie.

Inconscient des pensées du jeune homme, James l'entraîna dans son bureau et en profita pour sortir une bouteille de Whisky pur feu.

— Un doigt, l'informa Charlie qui ne voulait pas se retrouver ivre avant la fin de la journée.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous les deux servis, James s'adossa contre son bureau dans une pose désinvolte. Il porta son verre à ses lèvres, but une gorgée de sa boisson avant de le reposer sur la table.

— Allez, dis-moi tout, entama James. Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

— J'ai un souci avec une petite Moldue, commença Charlie en avalant d'un trait sa boisson.

Il grimaça sous le feu liquide qui dévastait son œsophage. Une fois le verre vide, il le posa à côté de celui de James.

Son interlocuteur le contempla un moment, attendant très certainement la suite.

— Elle m'a vu tomber de mon balai, et Elsa aussi... Elsa est l'un de nos dragons Magyars femelles, précisa-t-il.

— Tu as utilisé un sortilège d'amnésie non ? questionna James. Après tout, c'est le protocole avec les Moldus exposés à la magie.

— Oui, mais apparemment, ça n'a pas marché, soupira Charlie en croisant les bras.

— _Outch_ , marmonna James en se caressant le bouc, l'air pensif. Tu veux que je te brode une jolie petite histoire crédible, le temps de l'approcher et de retenter le sortilège, c'est cela ? demanda-t-il en se redressant.

Le jeune roux acquiesça en soupirant à nouveau profondément. Cela ne lui plaisait guère, mais il n'avait pas le choix.

— Très bien, voilà ce que je te propose, débuta James en prenant un calepin et une plume qu'il lui tendit. Tu es un jeune illusionniste qui travaille pour une troupe de théâtre ambulant. Tu parcours la Roumanie avec les tiens.

Charlie l'écoutait tout en prenant des notes sans lever le nez de son papier.

— Ce qu'elle a cru voir dans le ciel, précisa-t-il, toi qui tombes et le dragon dans le ciel, c'est une illusion que tu peaufines pour un prochain spectacle. Quand tu l'as vue arriver au loin, continua James, tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de lui jouer un méchant tour...

Il s'arrêta, réfléchissant à quelque chose.

—Dis-moi, reprit-il le plus sérieusement du monde. Elle est mignonne ?

Charlie hocha la tête tout en fronçant les sourcils. Il ne voyait pas ce que cela avait à voir avec son problème.

— Très bien, dit James, donc, comme elle est mignonne, tu n'as pas arrêté de penser à elle – les filles adorent qu'on leur dise ça – depuis hier et tu avais très envie de la revoir. Pour le coup du dragon, c'est un pantin articulé qui malheureusement a été détruit par sa chute. Et tu termines en l'invitant au restaurant. Si tout va bien d'ici la fin de la soirée, elle aura oublié le fâcheux incident de la veille. Tu en penses quoi ?

Cela faisait beaucoup à retenir pour Charlie qui continuait à gratter de sa plume le petit cahier que James lui avait donné. Il était d'accord sur presque tout, mais...

— Suis-je vraiment obligé de l'inviter à dîner ? demanda-t-il, passablement inquiet.

James éclata de rire.

— Ah ! Mon cher Weasley ! Tu es aussi sentimental qu'un Magyar à pointes. Sortir avec une jolie fille ne pourra jamais te faire du mal et ça ne brisera pas ta couverture, même s'il s'agit d'une Moldue.

— Mais je suis vraiment obligé ? réitéra Charlie.

Le jeune homme avait bien eu quelques petites amies par le passé, mais il n'avait jamais vraiment été doué pour faire durer une relation plus d'une journée ; les femmes avaient peu d'intérêt pour sa passion des dragons. Toutefois, l'idée de passer un peu de temps avec son inconnue ne le contrariait pas autant que cela aurait dû. Bien au contraire, une certaine excitation gagna sa poitrine et fit battre son cœur un peu plus fort. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ?

— Je vois que ça commence à faire son petit bonhomme de chemin dans ta tête, tant mieux ! s'aperçut James, le regard pétillant de malice. L'avantage de ce plan, c'est que tu auras une marge d'essai bien plus large et moins abrupte que si tu la coinces dans une alcôve pour lui régler son compte.

James se déplaça jusqu'à la porte de son bureau et l'ouvrit en grand, signifiant ainsi que leur entretien était maintenant terminé. Le dragonologue se leva et rangea le calepin dans sa poche avant de poser sa plume sur le plateau.

— Merci, mon ami, répliqua Charlie avant de sortir.

James River l'observa quitter la librairie, les sourcils froncés. Il avait une intuition et celle-ci lui disait clairement que cette rencontre entre le jeune Weasley et cette Moldue n'était pas fortuite. Elle ne s'arrêterait pas juste à un sort d'amnésie.

Il n'était pas du genre à se mêler des affaires des autres, mais pour Charlie, il était prêt à faire une exception. Il le connaissait depuis des années et l'appréciait vraiment beaucoup. Pourquoi ? Il n'en savait rien, c'était comme ça et c'était tout. Avait-il vraiment besoin d'une raison pour aider un ami ?

oO§Oo

Charlotte s'était particulièrement bien habillée pour la soirée. Elle avait réussi dans la journée à dégoter un agréable petit restaurant de style gothique pas trop loin de son hôtel. Les tarifs restaient élevés, mais elle s'en fichait bien. Elle était là pour s'amuser et elle avait envie d'oublier ses déboires de la veille ainsi que ce beau roux qui ne quittait plus sa tête. Elle n'était pas du genre à craquer sur le premier joli garçon qui passait devant ses yeux. Elle se dit que s'il l'avait à ce point marquée, c'était à cause de ce qui s'était passé. Rien d'autre.

Forte de cette idée, elle avait revêtu pour l'occasion une jolie robe de couleur verte qui lui laissait les épaules dénudées. Le vêtement lui moulait astucieusement le buste pour s'évaser sur ses hanches et s'arrêter au niveau de ses genoux. Elle avait aussi prévu de jolis escarpins noirs à talons hauts qui lui allaient à ravir. Elle aimait bien sortir seule, et puis ce soir elle avait juste envie de se faire plaisir. Qui sait, peut-être rencontrerait-elle l'homme de sa vie ! Cette éventualité lui arracha un rire bref. C'est donc d'humeur joyeuse et insouciante qu'elle sortit en direction du « Peștera Iubitorilor* », dont elle ne comprenait pas du tout la signification de l'enseigne, mais l'endroit lui avait plu au premier coup d'œil.

Trois couples faisaient la queue devant elle. Le serveur à l'accueil les accompagnait les uns après les autres avec révérence. Quand vint son tour, elle demanda une table pour une personne dans sa langue. Malheureusement, le serveur ne parlait pas un mot d'anglais ni de français. _C'est bien sa veine_ , pensa-t-elle un peu paniquée. Elle tenta de mimer par gestes ce qu'elle souhaitait, mais l'homme secoua vigoureusement la tête en lui parlant toujours en roumain et en lui indiquant d'un doigt la sortie. Elle allait abandonner quand une main se posa fermement au creux de son dos. Une voix au timbre de velours s'éleva derrière elle en roumain. Le cœur battant, elle se retourna vivement vers le nouvel arrivant et se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas couiner de surprise. Elle venait de reconnaître le beau jeune homme de la veille. _Que fait-il là ?_ se demanda-t-elle étonnée avant de reporter son attention sur lui. Il avait troqué sa drôle de tenue pour une bien plus décontractée tout en étant habillé un t-shirt vert était visible sous sa veste noire et il portait un pantalon du même ton qui moulait de puissantes cuisses. Indéniablement, elle ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'il était des plus appétissants.

Comme dans un rêve dont elle n'avait pas les commandes, elle se laissa entraîner par les deux hommes à travers la salle et bientôt ils gravirent les marches d'un escalier en bois ancien qui les mena directement à une table qui se trouvait dans une alcôve éloignée du reste des convives. Son bel inconnu l'invita à s'asseoir et quand elle se fut installée, il fit de même.

— Je ne sais pas si tout ceci est bien réel, murmura-t-elle du bout des lèvres.

Il éclata de rire. C'était rauque et incroyablement divin. Elle aimait son rire, se dit-elle, prête à vivre cette soirée sans trop se poser de questions. Elle attrapa le verre qu'une serveuse venait de lui remplir d'eau et le porta à ses lèvres avant de boire.

— Pour vous avouer la vérité, commença-t-il en la contemplant amusé, cet homme vous disait que vous ne pouviez pas venir ici sans être accompagnée. Ce restaurant est seulement réservé aux couples.

Elle recracha instantanément le liquide, avalant de travers et toussant comme une vieille dame à l'agonie. Son étrange et bel inconnu se leva prestement pour lui tapoter le dos. Elle se sentait tellement ridicule.

— Allez-vous bien ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

— Oui, oui, merci répondit-elle d'une voix étrangement enrouée à cause de sa fausse route. Je vous avoue que je ne connais pas un traître mot de la langue roumaine, contrairement à vous apparemment.

— Il n'y a pas de mal, dit-il sans relever la question qui se trouvait derrière son affirmation.

Un silence gênant s'installa entre eux avant qu'on ne leur apporte les cartes.

— Sans doute serait-il censé que je vous demande comment vous vous appelez ? préféra demander le jeune homme.

— C'est vrai qu'en général, une relation commence toujours par ces bases simples et sans danger, acquiesça-t-elle. Je m'appelle Charlotte Fraser et vous ?

— Charlie. Charlie Weasley, déclara son interlocuteur un grand sourire étirant ses lèvres pleines.

Charlotte mesura alors l'incroyable similitude qui existait entre eux. Ils portaient presque le même prénom et avaient les mêmes caractéristiques physiques et pourtant, elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle le trouvait tout à fait à son goût. Depuis quand fantasmait-elle sur les roux ? Sans doute depuis qu'elle avait lu les premiers tomes de sa série préférée de romans, _Outlander_ de Diana Gabaldon. Ce Charlie aurait fait un Jamie tout à fait acceptable. Ceci dit, elle était très loin de ressembler à Claire. Revenant au présent, elle reprit :

— J'ai 25 ans et je suis fleuriste, en vacances, et vous ?

Le jeune homme l'observa un moment avant de mettre ses mains sur la table et d'enchaîner d'une traite :

— J'ai 30 ans et je suis illusionniste pour les spectacles, films et théâtres.

Charlotte poussa un petit cri avant de poser une main sur sa bouche.

— Je crois comprendre les choses alors ! déclara-t-elle.

Cela expliquait ce qu'elle avait sans doute vu dans le ciel. Il n'empêche, elle y avait vraiment cru, il était très doué.

— Cela m'étonnerait, marmonna Charlie, mal à l'aise. Je vous ai cherchée partout aujourd'hui dans le but de m'excuser du très vilain tour que je vous ai joué hier.

Un nouveau serveur s'approcha d'eux avec l'intention de prendre leur commande. Charlotte n'avait pas jeté un œil à la carte depuis qu'elle l'avait dans les mains. De toute façon, tout était écrit en roumain et elle ne comprenait rien.

— Vous me permettez que je commande aussi pour vous ? lui demanda Charlie, poliment.

— Allez-y, faites-vous plaisir, je me fie à vous pour ce coup-là aussi, le roumain est pour moi comme du petit chinois.

Quand ils eurent rendu les cartes, le jeune homme frappa la table du plat de ses mains avant de la dévisager un instant. Il semblait très concentré, ses deux sourcils se fronçant sous l'effort.

— J'aimerais vous faire un petit tour, si vous m'en donnez la permission, dit-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

Charlotte appuya ses coudes sur la table avant de croiser ses doigts et de poser son menton dessus.

— Je vous en prie, répliqua-t-elle, faites donc.

Elle était curieuse de savoir ce qu'il allait inventer cette fois. Sans attendre, elle le vit sortir de sa poche intérieure, le même morceau de bois qu'hier. Qu'allait-il donc faire avec ?

— Regardez ma baguette, lui ordonna-t-il en se penchant un peu vers elle.

Elle fit ce qu'il lui demandait, non sans afficher un air un peu perplexe. Elle avait l'impression qu'il tentait plus qu'un simple tour. Mais c'était stupide de penser cela. Que pourrait-il lui faire avec ce machin ? Le lui enfoncer dans un œil ? _Beurk_ , songea-t-elle écœurée, peut-être devrait-elle arrêter de regarder des films d'horreur. Ses pensées pouvaient prendre un drôle de tour quand elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise.

— Vous allez oublier tous vos souvenirs d'hier concernant votre rencontre avec moi, murmura-t-il d'une voix presque hypnotique.

Il leva sa baguette d'un geste sûr et l'abattit devant ses yeux dans un mouvement souple avant de s'écrier :

— _Oubliettes !_

Charlotte cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant d'éclater de rire. C'est qu'il lui avait presque fait peur avec ces tours idiots.

— Oh, mon Dieu ! Vous êtes trop fort ! Vous vous prenez pour un _Men In Black_ , Charlie Weasley ?

— Un Men in quoi ? demanda ce dernier, surpris et vraiment perdu.

Il regardait tour à tour la jeune femme puis sa baguette, la mine aussi frustrée que consternée. Charlotte essuya les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux avant de revenir à son cavalier du soir.

— Vous ne connaissez pas ce film incroyable qui est sorti il y a quelques années ?

Le jeune homme secoua la tête, tout en rangeant son bâton.

— Ah, je vois, comprit-elle, vous n'aimez pas les films.

Charlie cligna des yeux avant d'acquiescer vivement. Il ne savait absolument pas de quoi elle parlait, mais il était préférable d'affirmer qu'il ne savait rien, c'était plus facile pour lui. Par contre, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi le sort n'avait pas fonctionné sur elle. Avait-elle des pouvoirs cachés ? Une chose était certaine toutefois, c'est qu'il pouvait affirmer qu'elle n'était pas une sorcière. Aucune magie n'émanait d'elle.

Quand leurs plats furent apportés, chacun se perdit dans la contemplation de son assiette. Charlotte tentait de déterminer ce qu'il y avait dedans. Charlie se demandait encore ce qui n'allait pas et comment il allait régler ce souci majeur. Il se voyait mal contacter le ministère de la Magie britannique pour leur demander de lui envoyer un Oubliator. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas vu Arnie et bizarrement, il n'était pas très pressé de le revoir un jour. Il était conscient qu'il ne prendrait pas de gants avec elle. Malheureusement, il faudrait bien trouver une solution puisqu'elle semblait immunisée contre le sortilège d'amnésie. C'était la première fois qu'il était confronté à ce genre de difficulté. Avant de penser à un moyen de régler ce problème, il lui faudrait envoyer un hibou pour expliquer cela à McBurnnett, mais il n'aimait pas ce qui en découlerait si rien ne marchait sur elle. Il voyait déjà, en plus des _Oubliators_ , les _Aurors_ à la poursuite de Charlotte ou bien pire, qu'elle finisse enfermée quelque part le temps de lui retirer tout ce qu'elle avait vu de sa conscience. Il se souvint alors d'un vieil article écrit par le Magizoologiste Newt Scamander qui parlait du venin amnésiant du _Démonzémerveille_. Il ne savait même pas si c'était réellement possible et où attraper cet animal... Rhaaaa, cette histoire allait finir par le rendre fou.

— Vous me paraissez bien songeur, Charlie Weasley, déclara la jeune femme en le sortant brutalement de ses réflexions.

Il la contempla un moment et eut comme un coup au cœur. Elle était plutôt mignonne habillée de cette manière. Ses cheveux courts faisaient de jolies boucles contre son visage au teint de porcelaine. Il trouvait ses taches de rousseur adorables, ce qui était stupide, car dans leur famille tous en avaient et il n'avait jamais trouvé ça mignon pour autant.

— Pourquoi êtes-vous venue en Roumanie ? demanda Charlie par curiosité, essayant tant bien que mal de chasser cette oppression qu'il ressentait à la poitrine.

Ce fut au tour de Charlotte de se perdre un instant dans ses pensées.

— Pour tout vous dire, je suis venue passer mes vacances ici, car j'ai toujours voulu visiter les Carpates.

— Pourquoi ? Il n'y a rien de particulier par ici, hormis des kilomètres de montagne, vous m'avez l'air d'aimer plutôt la ville.

La jeune femme allait lui répondre, mais elle fut coupée par l'arrivée d'une serveuse qui vint débarrasser leurs assiettes vides. Charlotte avait adoré son plat bien qu'elle ne sût, hormis la viande, ce qu'il y avait vraiment dedans.

— En fait, commença-t-elle, il faut que vous sachiez qu'après les fleurs et la nature, ma troisième plus grande passion, ce sont les vampires !

Charlie sursauta sur sa chaise. Si on lui avait dit qu'un jour une jeune femme aurait comme intérêt ces terribles créatures, à moins que...

— Vous êtes sérieuse ? demanda-t-il effaré.

Les lèvres de la jeune fille s'étirèrent en un large sourire.

— Complètement. Je les trouve si... mystérieux et sensuels !

— Mais ils apportent la mort ! Cela va faire des années que nous essayons de nous en débarrasser. Un grand sorcier Hongrois a même tenté de faire une sorte de filtre répulsif anti-vampire. Ici, ils pullulent à cause du climat et...

Il fut interrompu par l'éclat de rire de sa compagne. Pourquoi se moquait-elle de lui ? Ce n'était pas drôle ! Soudain, il se souvint qu'elle n'était pas une sorcière, mais une simple Moldue. Parfois, il s'enverrait bien quelques claques.

— Je suis navré, reprit-il dans un demi-sourire contrit. Je vous fais marcher. Vous êtes libre d'aimer ce que vous voulez, bien sûr.

— Je l'espère bien, Charlie Weasley et vous ? Quelle est votre passion à part les dragons et les tours d'illusions ?

Charlie dut se reprendre avant de dire une bêtise du genre « vous ». Il n'avait jamais été doué pour la drague, mais en cet instant précis, il avait envie d'oublier pourquoi ils étaient là tous les deux. Ce qui était parfaitement idiot. Il avait passé l'âge de ces gamineries adolescentes.

Bientôt, on leur apporta le dessert, une sublime Forêt-Noire, et il sut la réponse à lui donner :

— J'adore le chocolat noir. Une vie sans chocolat, continua-t-il, est comme une vie sans magie...

 _Outch !_ Il s'envoya une nouvelle gifle mentale. Il se demanda brièvement comment faisaient certains sorciers pour épouser des Moldus sans jamais leur avoir révélé avant ce qu'ils étaient. Il était trop entier pour s'amuser à cacher quoi que ce soit auprès de la femme qu'il pourrait aimer un jour.

— Vous êtes un marrant, Monsieur Weasley, lança Charlotte tout en prenant un morceau de gâteau du bout de sa cuillère.

Ils rirent de bon cœur avant que le jeune homme ne se replonge dans son dessert. Il finissait de racler son assiette quand il releva les yeux vers elle. Elle l'observait, un doux sourire sur le visage, et son cœur tambourina un peu plus fort dans sa poitrine.

— Effectivement, avança Charlotte d'une voix douce, vous adorez ce mets, ça se voit.

— Vous ne mangez pas ? s'aperçut Charlie, surpris de voir que la part de la jeune femme semblait presque intacte. Vous savez, vous n'êtes pas grosse et vous pouvez encore vous faire plaisir.

Une nouvelle fois, la jeune femme ne peut retenir son amusement.

— Par le grand pouilleux en robe blanche, Charlie Weasley ! Vous savez vraiment parler aux femmes ! Pour tout vous avouer, reprit-elle en se penchant vers lui afin d'atteindre son oreille : je déteste le chocolat.

Elle revint à sa place et poussa son assiette vers lui :

— Prenez-le Charlie, je vous donne ma part avec plaisir.

Le jeune homme l'accepta en rougissant quelque peu. La prochaine fois, il demanderait aussi conseil en matière de séduction, ce n'était décidément pas son fort du tout. Il devait être bien nul pour que même Ron ait réussi à se marier alors que lui-même était encore et toujours célibataire. Non, en fait c'était faux. Il était seul par choix, non par dépit.

— Êtes-vous mariée, Charlotte ? la questionna-t-il sans réfléchir.

 _Mais bon sang_ , pensa-t-il, _qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait de demander ça ?_ Autant lui demander si elle pensait toujours avoir vu un dragon tomber du ciel !

— Pas du tout et pas de petit ami non plus. Pourquoi ça vous intéresse ? termina-t-elle sur un ton un peu plus espiègle.

Ce qui fit rougir Charlie jusqu'aux oreilles.

— Et vous ? demanda Charlotte sans attendre sa réponse. Une madame Charlie Weasley quelque part ?

Il secoua la tête furieusement avant de soupirer. Il avait besoin de sortir prendre l'air. Il se leva avant d'inviter la jeune femme à le suivre. Une fois qu'ils furent redescendus, Charlie se dépêcha de sortir son portefeuille pour payer. Heureusement qu'il avait l'habitude de l'argent Moldu.

— Laissez-moi vous inviter, lança-t-il à Charlotte qui venait de plonger la main dans son sac.

Elle écarquilla les yeux avant de sourire.

— C'est très galant de votre part, Charlie. Merci beaucoup.

Une fois qu'il eut payé pour eux deux, Charlotte lui attrapa le bras.

— Vous m'avez invitée, laissez-moi en retour vous payer le café quelque part.

Il la contempla un instant avant d'acquiescer.

— Je ne dis pas non à un bon café, concéda-t-il.

oO§Oo

Une fois qu'ils furent dehors, Charlotte dut reprendre son souffle. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais... Quelque chose avait changé. Peut-être était-ce le moment où ils avaient commencé à flirter tous les deux. Charlie n'était pourtant pas le genre d'homme qui l'attirait en règle générale. Déjà, il était roux, elle préférait les grands bruns ténébreux avec une aura de danger émanant autour d'eux, ensuite... il était extrêmement maladroit dans ses propos. Pourtant, elle se surprit à admirer son profil. Il n'était pas très grand, mais plutôt bel homme et très bien charpenté qui plus est cela couvrait le manque de centimètres.

Ils marchaient tous les deux dans la rue avant qu'elle ne se mette à paniquer.

— Je ne sais pas du tout où nous allons, souffla-t-elle en rougissant un peu honteuse.

— Je m'en doutais, répondit Charlie, je vous emmène dans un pub, plutôt sympa et tenu par des Écossais expatriés.

Charlotte se passa une main sur sa nuque en soupirant.

— Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je vous invite et je ne sais même pas où aller.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête avant de se tourner vers elle.

— Ce n'est pas grave et je ne vous en veux pas.

— Vous êtes adorable Charlie !

Le reste de la soirée se passa comme dans un rêve. Les deux jeunes gens profitèrent de la compagnie de l'un de l'autre sans trop se poser de questions. Cela faisait longtemps que la jeune femme ne s'était pas sentie aussi bien avec quelqu'un. Charlie, quant à lui, ne tenta plus de la soumettre au sort d'amnésie, même quand il dut l'aider à rentrer à l'auberge parce qu'elle avait un peu trop bu – peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû la forcer à goûter ce _whisky du Jura_ qu'il affectionnait tant lui-même. Il aviserait une autre fois, se dit-il quand Charlotte lui claqua presque la porte au nez dans un « au revoir » à peine compréhensible. Charlie se gratta la tête tout en fixant la porte un moment avant de faire demi-tour. En redescendant, il vit Paula qui le jaugeait avec insistance. Il secoua la tête avant d'emprunter un autre couloir pour se rendre dans la chambre qu'elle lui avait attribuée.

Oui, il avait encore quelques jours pour trouver une solution à son problème.

À Suivre

* * *

 _* kedves barátom_ : _Cher ami en Hongrois_

 _*Peștera Iubitorilor : L'antre des amants_

* * *

Charlie en mode séduction *on* Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Moi, j'ai un faible pour James, de "Fariboles et Boniments"... Ah ! Ah ! Je suis grave, mais il m'a vraiment tapé dans l'œil. En attendant la relation Charlie/Charlotte avance doucement.

Aujourd'hui, cela va faire un an que _Alan Rickman_ nous a quitté. Cette histoire n'a rien à voir avec lui, mais comme j'écris surtout sur le professeur Snape, en général, je voulais lui rendre un petit hommage ici. Il manque affreusement !

Si vous voulez me remonter le moral et me faire plaisir n'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review ! Sur ce, je vous laisse et vous souhaite une belle soirée.


	4. Ce n'est pourtant pas sorcier

**Double Whisky & Magyar à Pointes  
**

* * *

 **Disclaimer, rating et genre :** voir le premier chapitre de cette histoire.

 **Relectrices : Lilou Black** , **Gwendoline** et **Deb Lygg**. Ainsi que les relectures attentives de **Laura** , **Manon** et **Nath**. Un grand merci à vous les filles !

* * *

Voilà la suite des aventures de Charlie et Charlotte. Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews et qui ont ajouté cette histoire dans leur fav ou en follow. Comme je le disais sur une autre fanfiction, en ce moment la vie n'est pas toute rose et j'ai beaucoup de soucis personnels qui font que je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de penser à écrire. Toutefois, les histoires qui sont finies et sur lesquelles j'ai de l'avance auront quelques MAJ. Je n'abandonnerai rien. JAMAIS.

Je vous laisse en compagnie de nos héros et j'espère que cette suite vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **4**

 **Ce n'est pourtant pas sorcier**

Cinq jours passèrent à une vitesse ahurissante et Charlie s'affola vraiment au sixième jour quand son patron lui demanda si sa mission était accomplie. Il se pinça l'arête du nez et roula le parchemin en boule avant de le jeter dans un coin de la pièce. La chouette hulotte attendait toujours sa friandise et commençait à s'impatienter devant l'indifférence évidente du jeune homme. Elle se mit à hululer avec vigueur, bien décidée à se faire entendre.

— Très bien, très bien, chipie, marmonna-t-il en allant lui prendre un morceau de sucre qu'elle lui piqua presque des doigts avant de s'envoler par la fenêtre.

Avisant sa montre à gousset, il vit qu'il était à peine plus de neuf heures du matin. Il avait passé la soirée avec Charlotte. Elle avait été surprise de constater qu'il était descendu dans le même hôtel qu'elle, mais ne l'avait pas harcelé de questions non plus, ce en quoi il lui avait été profondément reconnaissant. Le hasard faisait bien les choses, mais avait aussi ses limites, il en convenait parfaitement.

En général, leurs conversations tournaient exclusivement autour de leurs passions et de sa famille à lui. Quand il avait confié à Charlotte qu'il était le second d'une fratrie de sept enfants, elle avait écarquillé les yeux de surprise. C'était de cette manière qu'ils en étaient venus à parler un peu plus d'eux-mêmes. Ceci dit, il avait plus souvent éludé ses questions à elle qu'autre chose. La concernant, il avait appris qu'elle vivait seule et qu'elle avait été élevée, enfant unique, par ses grands-parents maternels. Il avait eu bien du mal à ne pas faire de bourdes concernant l'aspect magique de sa vie et, plus le temps passait, plus il avait envie de tout lui dire. C'était stupide, il s'en rendait compte, après tout, ils se connaissaient depuis peu, mais... Il s'ébroua pour se changer les idées, malheureusement rien n'y fit. Oui, elle lui plaisait beaucoup et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il pria Merlin et Morgane réunis pour ne pas tout faire capoter entre eux. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il avait envie de faire partie de sa vie. Il n'avait pas connu ce sentiment depuis qu'il avait quitté le collège et cela datait d'un petit moment déjà.

Aujourd'hui, ils avaient prévu de faire une promenade dans les landes avant de pique-niquer quelque part à la mi-journée. Après sa toilette, il en profita pour transplaner jusqu'à la Réserve afin d'aller voir directement le chef McBurnnett. Il frappa à son bureau et entra sans attendre. Ce dernier était en train de signer à la plume une pile de parchemins quand il se planta devant lui.

— Alors, Weasley, est-ce que vous avez enfin résolu cette affaire ? demanda son patron le nez toujours plongé dans ses parchemins.

— C'est en cours, Monsieur, répliqua Charlie d'une voix ferme.

L'homme releva la tête vers lui et le jaugea l'air mauvais.

— Si vous n'arrivez pas à l'oublietter, nous appellerons les Oubliators du ministère de la Magie pour s'en charger eux même, cracha-t-il. Le secteur Sud a besoin de vous dès lundi. Nous allons accueillir deux nouveaux Norvégiens à crête qui rejoindront vos autres petits protégés.

— C'est une excellente nouvelle, Monsieur ! s'exclama Charlie, tout à fait ravi par cette annonce.

L'homme reprit son travail comme s'il était seul et mit un moment à se rendre compte que le dragonologue était toujours debout devant son bureau.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore, Weasley ? demanda-t-il, mécontent.

— Je me posais une question un peu plus personnelle, et...

— Je vous écoute, le coupa avec lassitude son chef bien-aimé.

Ce dernier posa sa plume et se redressa dans son fauteuil tout en croisant ses mains sur la table de travail.

— Mais, objecta Charlie surpris, c'est que c'est perso...

— J'ai compris, Weasley, venez-en au fait, que vous arrive-t-il ? s'écria McBurnnett avec impatience.

— Bien, si vous le dites, marmonna-t-il avant de reprendre de manière plus intelligible : — Un sorcier peut-il faire légalement la cour à une Moldue ? Est-ce seulement autorisé ?

oO§Oo

Il était déjà onze heures du matin et Charlotte avait encore une heure devant elle avant que Charlie ne vienne la chercher pour leur rendez-vous. Plus les jours passaient et plus elle espérait quelque chose de plus profond qu'une simple relation amicale. Son intérêt pour lui était passé de la curiosité innocente à quelque chose de bien plus physique. En temps normal, elle aurait pris son temps pour mieux apprendre à connaître la personne, mais d'ici une semaine, elle allait repartir pour l'Angleterre. Sans doute ne le reverrait-elle plus jamais une fois qu'elle serait rentrée chez elle. Cela dit, elle n'espérait pas trouver le grand amour, elle laissait ça à Mélanie, sa meilleure amie. Non, elle voulait juste passer du bon temps avec quelqu'un d'intéressant. Charlie l'était, c'était indéniable, même s'il était parfois assez bizarre dans ses réactions ou dans la pauvreté de sa culture populaire. Il ne connaissait aucun film de science-fiction, pas même Star Wars ou E.T. Ils avaient beaucoup parlé tous les deux, toutefois il avait évité tout ce qui était en rapport à sa vie professionnelle. Pour sa part, elle n'avait rien à cacher, mais elle sentait que Charlie évitait le sujet consciemment. Elle repensait à leur première rencontre et se promit de faire développer ses photos le plus rapidement possible. Elle avait un pressentiment le concernant. Il pouvait être si décalé avec son temps, si étrange... Peut-être qu'aujourd'hui, elle lui poserait des questions à ce sujet en insistant un peu. Elle voulait bien le croire quand il disait qu'il avait voulu lui jouer un mauvais tour, cependant son petit doigt lui disait qu'il y avait quand même autre chose.

Elle vérifia sa tenue dans le miroir et la trouva parfaite pour leurs activités de la journée. Elle avait opté pour un t-shirt sombre et un jean gris foncé avec des tennis. Elle avait mis un bandeau bleu dans ses cheveux courts par pure coquetterie et avait hésité avant de se maquiller légèrement. Elle avait finalement opté pour un coup de poudre sur les pommettes et le front avec un peu de blush pour donner des couleurs à ses joues.

Quand des coups retentirent brusquement contre sa porte, elle sursauta légèrement. Son regard fit le tour de la pièce et elle récupéra son sac et son appareil photo, avant d'ouvrir le battant à la volée. Son cœur manqua un battement quand elle le vit devant elle. Il semblait totalement décontracté. Elle n'avait jamais fait attention auparavant, mais ses cheveux à lui étaient presque rasés sur les côtés et un peu plus long sur le haut du crâne. Ses bras nus laissaient voir diverses brûlures qu'elle n'avait jamais remarquées auparavant du fait qu'il portait toujours des vestes ou des pulls. Elle se demanda brièvement comment il s'était fait ça.

— Tu as la parfaite tenue pour notre petite excursion, avança-t-il en guise de salut.

Elle hocha la tête avant de le rejoindre dans le couloir. Ils étaient passés aux tutoiements au troisième rendez-vous, trouvant que la distance instaurée par le vouvoiement n'avait plus lieu d'être entre eux. Ce passage s'était fait sur sa propre initiative, car elle ne doutait pas que s'il avait fallu attendre un pas de la part de Charlie, elle serait vieille et proche de la tombe avant qu'il ne lui dise « tu ». Ce trait de caractère ne la dérangeait pas... enfin, pour le moment.

Quand ils quittèrent l'auberge, ils croisèrent Paula, la patronne, qui revenait des courses et qui les salua avec affabilité.

— Ils annoncent un temps radieux aujourd'hui. Vous faites bien d'en profiter un peu, mes enfants, déclara-t-elle dans un hochement de tête approbateur.

— Merci, Paula, répliqua Charlie.

L'instant d'après, ils empruntèrent une route qui quittait le village. Les paysages défilaient sous leurs pas tranquilles et Charlie se mit à lui raconter des anecdotes sur tel ou tel endroit qu'il connaissait ainsi que sur le folklore local. Charlotte en profita de son côté pour prendre un maximum de photos. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'en prendre une de Charlie qui s'arrêta pour prendre volontairement la pose.

— Merci, dit-elle avant de faire d'autres clichés pour ne pas lui montrer que cela lui faisait quelque chose.

Son cœur battait la chamade et elle avait la bouche sèche. Les complications ne manqueraient pas d'arriver si elle commençait à avoir des vapeurs dès qu'elle était trop près de lui. Ce qu'elle pouvait se sentir stupide de réagir de la sorte. Jugeant que c'était le moment idéal – et pour faire disparaître ce sentiment d'inconfort qui la saisissait –, elle décida de le relancer sur son travail.

— Et donc, tu m'avais dit que tu étais illusionniste de théâtre, ça consiste en quoi au juste ? le questionna-t-elle tout en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

Charlie la fixa d'un air surpris avant de se gratter la tête. Il semblait mal à l'aise.

— Tu n'as pas envie de m'en parler ? demanda-t-elle en l'enjoignant à reprendre leur marche.

— Pas du tout, ça ne me pose pas de problème, répondit-il un peu distraitement. Pour te dire, mon boulot n'a vraiment rien de passionnant. Je fais en sorte de créer des illusions sur certaines scènes pour faire croire aux spectateurs que ce qu'ils croient voir est vrai.

— Un peu comme lorsque je vous ai vus ce dragon et toi tomber d'un balai dans les airs ? continua-t-elle, l'air de rien.

— On peut dire ça comme ça, oui, répliqua-t-il en lui jetant quelques coups d'œil embarrassés. Et donc toi, tu vends des fleurs ?

— Oui, c'est ça. À la base, je désirais ouvrir une librairie, j'adore les livres, mais je ne voulais pas voir disparaître la boutique de mes grands-parents.

— Et pourquoi ne ferais-tu pas les deux ? Vendre des fleurs et des livres ?

Charlotte le contempla, les yeux ronds avant de pencher sa tête d'un côté. Elle venait d'avoir la vision de sa boutique de fleurs croulant sous des livres qui prendraient assurément l'humidité aussi vite que sa chevelure récalcitrante. Ce fut plus fort qu'elle, elle éclata de rire devant cette image totalement incongrue.

— Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle ? répliqua Charlie, un peu vexé, avec toutefois un mince sourire aux lèvres.

— Ce qui est drôle, dit-elle, c'est que j'ai imaginé ce que ça pourrait donner et non, ce serait une très mauvaise idée.

— Pourquoi donc ?

— Ah, les hommes ! Tu imagines toi, laisser des livres au milieu d'un endroit humide ? Rien de tel pour te tuer un ouvrage ! Mandieu, quelle horreur, quand j'y pense ! s'exclama-t-elle vraiment choquée.

— Je... Non, laisse tomber, grogna le jeune homme. J'allais dire une bêtise.

Charlotte lui donna une petite tape amicale sur l'avant-bras avant de regarder droit devant elle. Elle poussa un cri de surprise quand elle vit où ils se trouvaient. Elle n'avait vu ni le temps passer ni la route avancer et pourtant... Une sorte de prairie de plusieurs hectares s'étendait devant eux. Au loin se dressait un chêne immense et à ses pieds de grandes pierres plates qui seraient parfaites pour s'y arrêter le temps de leur repas. C'était juste parfait.

Derrière ce paysage des plus paisibles commençait une vaste forêt qui donna le tournis à la jeune femme. Son esprit fertile, nourri de divers contes et légendes, imaginait parfaitement des créatures de l'ombre se tapissant sur les branches les plus hautes dans l'espoir de traquer de pauvres innocents qui auraient eu le malheur de s'aventurer dans ce lieu aussi austère qu'inquiétant.

— Je crois que je t'ai perdue, avança Charlie qui passa une main devant les yeux de la jeune femme pour voir si elle était encore là.

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des paupières avant de le regarder.

— Crois-tu que cette forêt soit sûre ? demanda-t-elle, peu tranquille.

Charlie jeta un coup d'œil vers les arbres faisant une sorte de frontière naturelle avec le reste des lieux et revint à sa compagne.

— Cet endroit est sûr et sans créatures magiques, la rassura-t-il avant d'avancer vers le grand chêne.

Charlotte le suivit, non sans plisser ses yeux vers les grands feuillages qui leur faisaient face. Ils se défirent tous les deux de leurs sacs à dos et cassèrent la croûte à l'abri du soleil dans un silence contemplatif. On entendait à peine les oiseaux gazouiller au loin.

— Parfois, commença-t-elle un peu rêveuse, je reste des heures à un endroit et j'imagine des choses.

— Tu imagines quoi ? demanda Charlie, perplexe, qui ne voyait pas où elle voulait en venir.

— Un monde féérique ou fait de magie. Par exemple, je vois bien cette forêt habitée avec des arbres millénaires qui parleraient aux elfes qui habiteraient dans leurs branches. Un peu comme les Ents dans le Seigneur des Anneaux de Tolkien.

Charlotte soupira.

— Tu peux me prendre pour une folle si tu veux, mais en plus d'aimer tout ça, j'adore les livres et énormément la fantasy. Le professeur Tolkien est mon Dieu !

Elle voyait bien que Charlie la contemplait comme si elle parlait une langue inconnue. Il ne devait pas trop aimer les livres et elle en conçut une petite déception. Pour preuve, la suggestion qu'il avait faite un peu plus tôt – qui aurait eu l'idée saugrenue de faire une librairie dans une boutique de fleurs ? Quand ils eurent fini de manger, Charlotte s'allongea sur l'herbe fraîche et posa son avant-bras sur ses yeux pour se protéger du soleil. Charlie limita et bientôt, un silence apaisant s'installa entre les deux jeunes gens.

C'était rare, songea-t-elle, qu'elle se sente aussi bien avec quelqu'un, surtout une personne qu'elle connaissait depuis si peu de temps. Charlie était un homme étrange, mais sympathique avec qui elle pouvait se sentir elle-même. Ses réflexions l'emmenèrent bientôt vers une somnolence agréable dans laquelle elle se laissa totalement emporter. C'était tellement plaisant, pensa-t-elle encore avant de sombrer totalement.

oO§Oo

Charlie ne dormait pas, contrairement à la jeune fille. Se redressant sur un coude, il se permit de l'observer tout son saoul. Elle était vraiment mignonne ainsi abandonnée et il se doutait que si elle se permettait de se laisser aller ainsi en sa présence, c'est parce qu'elle se sentait en sécurité. Il se promit intérieurement de la protéger quoi qu'il arrive. Il repensa à la conversation qu'il avait eue tôt dans la matinée avec son chef. Ce dernier avait avalé sa salive de travers devant son inconvenante question. Toutefois, loin de le houspiller comme il s'y était attendu, son patron avait pris le temps de lui expliquer ce qu'il en pensait. De tout temps, des sorciers s'étaient mêlés aux Moldus, ce n'était ni si nouveau, ni si inhabituel que cela. Est-ce que c'était bien ? Lui pensait que oui, pour le renouvellement de la race cela apportait aussi un sang neuf et fort. Mais est-ce que c'était bien vu dans leur monde ? Assurément que non. Les familles de Sang Pur ne se mélangeaient pas. Malheureusement, se confiner à son propre sang engendrait de plus en plus de dégénérescences et appauvrissait les lignées. Si Charlie voulait s'acoquiner avec une Moldue, soit, mais qu'il le fasse en toute discrétion. Il restait primordial que la Moldue en question ignore tout de ce qu'il était.

Le jeune homme s'était alors demandé comment faisaient les sorciers qui se mariaient avec des Moldus. Il ne voyait vraiment pas comment cacher à sa femme le fait qu'il soit sorcier. Et leurs enfants ? Il se souvint alors d'une de ses camarades de classe dont le père était justement Moldu. Ce dernier n'avait appris la vérité que lorsque sa fille avait eu sa lettre d'entrée à Poudlard. Depuis la dernière guerre, les choses avaient certainement changé, mais... il était trop tôt pour tirer des plans sur la comète. Charlotte était certes un passe-temps agréable pour le moment et il pensait aussi son secret bien préservé. Elle ne l'avait plus relancé sur ce qu'elle avait vu. Elle devait vraiment le prendre pour un véritable illusionniste. Étrangement, ce constat aurait dû l'apaiser, mais bien au contraire, il sentait une boule dans sa gorge grossir à mesure du temps qu'il passait en sa compagnie. Préférant oublier momentanément ses dérangeantes réflexions, il revint à elle et se pencha légèrement sur son visage pour mieux la contempler. Elle avait de très longs cils bruns et son nez était constellé de taches de rousseur. Quant à ses lèvres... Il se mit à déglutir difficilement, sa pomme d'Adam s'agitant soudainement. Il faisait très chaud tout d'un coup et il sentit ses joues chauffer bizarrement. Il avait envie de...

C'est à ce moment-là que Charlotte ouvrit grand ses yeux et poussa un petit hoquet de surprise qui le fit reculer et tomber durement sur les fesses. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce qu'elle se réveille aussi vite.

— Je suis désolé ! s'écria-t-il paniqué, je ne voulais pas !

— Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs ! s'exclama-t-elle en se redressant vivement tout en posant une main sur sa poitrine.

Tous deux se jaugèrent, haletants. Charlie était rouge de confusion et de honte d'avoir voulu prendre quelque chose sans en avoir eu la permission. Charlotte quant à elle, se remettait de la frayeur qu'il venait de lui causer.

Puis, son expression changea pour se faire plus douce.

— Charlie Weasley, est-ce que tu comptais faire ce que je crois que tu comptais faire ? murmura-t-elle.

Le jeune homme la dévisagea, confus. Il ne comprenait pas sa question et n'avait qu'une envie : fuir à toutes jambes. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris, pour l'amour de Merlin ? Il avait toujours su qu'il n'était pas fait pour les relations sentimentales. Il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Sans attendre, il récupéra son sac et rangea ses affaires rapidement. Avisant le soleil, il constata qu'ils devaient être en plein milieu de l'après-midi, mais tant pis. Il venait de tout gâcher et ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui même. Une envie sourde de transplaner loin d'elle le saisit, c'est pourquoi il tenta de se calmer. Elle n'y était pour rien et disparaître devant elle n'arrangerait pas les choses !

— Charlie ? l'interpella Charlotte, tandis qu'il refermait son cabas. Charlie ! répéta-t-elle avec plus de vigueur.

— Je pense qu'il est temps de rentrer, répondit-il sans la regarder.

Il l'entendit soupirer fortement. Puis, elle se mit à marmonner des mots inintelligibles avant de s'avancer à grands pas vers lui. Elle l'attrapa vivement par le bras et le retourna vers elle pour se jeter sur lui et coller sa bouche contre la sienne.

Surpris, il la laissa faire avant de se laisser aller et de refermer les bras sur elle. Jamais aucune fille, ni aucune femme d'ailleurs, n'avait fait le premier pas avec lui. Cette nouveauté était loin d'être désagréable. Ses lèvres étaient douces et lorsqu'elle entrouvrit enfin sa bouche, il le prit comme une invitation. Quand leurs langues se rencontrèrent, quelque chose d'électrique traversa sa colonne vertébrale et une explosion de chaleur dans sa poitrine le fit haleter contre elle. Il aurait pu se perdre longtemps dans cette douce étreinte, mais Charlotte se détacha de lui à contrecœur.

— Je crois qu'il est temps de rentrer, déclara-t-elle, le souffle court comme si elle venait de faire une course.

Il acquiesça, trop perdu lui-même pour ajouter quoi que ce soit. Qu'aurait-il pu dire, d'ailleurs ? Rien. Dans ces moments-là, il valait mieux savoir se taire.

Le retour se fit dans un étrange silence, les deux jeunes gens étaient perdus dans leurs pensées et ce ne fut qu'à la moitié du chemin que Charlie se permit enfin de lui prendre la main.

À Suivre

* * *

On avance, on avance. J'aime beaucoup ce Charlie un peu timide et peu sûr de lui, je trouve qu'il va bien avec ma Charlotte. Si vous voulez me faire plaisir, laissez-moi une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.

Je vous dis à bientôt !


	5. Étude du Comportement Amoureux

**Double Whisky & Magyar à Pointes  
**

* * *

 **Disclaimer, rating et genre :** voir le premier chapitre de cette histoire.

 **Relectrices : Lilou Black** , **Gwendoline** et **Deb Lygg**. Ainsi que les relectures attentives de **Laura** , **Manon** et **Nath**. Un grand merci à vous les filles !

* * *

Comme on dit, vaut mieux tard que jamais, voici donc la suite des aventures de Charlie et Charlotte. Depuis janvier, je n'ai quasiment rien mis à jour parce que ça n'allait pas très fort, mais l'envie de reprendre mes histoires, et de les finir, se fait de plus en plus fort. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira :)

Pour ceux/celles qui débarquent, Charlie va faire la connaissance d'une jolie moldue pas comme les autres. Une romance entre deux être que tout oppose mais qui semblent si bien ensemble... Enfin, si Charlie veut bien s'en donner la peine...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **5**

 **Étude du Comportement Amoureux**

Deux jours. Cela faisait deux jours qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, songea Charlotte avec une certaine déception. Après leur sortie, ils avaient convenu de se retrouver le lendemain soir pour un véritable dîner en tête à tête. Autant dire qu'elle avait été sur des charbons ardents toute la journée suivante. C'est pourquoi, quand la vieille dame de l'auberge lui avait tendu une lettre provenant de Charlie, elle avait eu du mal à croire ce qu'il y était écrit. Elle l'avait relue plusieurs fois, le cœur cognant sourdement dans sa poitrine. Il annulait leur soirée. Il invoquait comme raison : son travail. _Un empêchement professionnel_. Sans doute était-ce vrai, ou peut-être pas... Charlotte avait toujours été pessimiste et elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser que finalement, elle ne l'intéressait pas. C'était elle qui s'était jetée sur lui pensant qu'il avait voulu la même chose qu'elle. Après, bien sûr, il lui avait pris la main... Mais depuis cette lettre, elle ne l'avait plus revu. Puis, la veille, Charlotte avait appris qu'il avait quitté l'auberge. Il ne l'avait pas mise au courant et était parti comme un voleur. Elle aurait aimé ne pas être aussi affectée par cette nouvelle, mais malheureusement, on ne commandait pas les élans de son cœur.

Rester enfermée dans sa chambre ne résoudrait pas sa déconvenue, elle le savait bien. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si elle avait été amoureuse de lui et avait attendu de leur relation plus qu'une simple amitié. Elle soupira profondément. Pour tout dire, ils n'étaient même pas amis, dut-elle s'avouer, fataliste. Ils n'étaient, au final, que de simples connaissances. Il n'y avait rien eu de plus entre eux qu'une rencontre fortuite. Forte de cette idée, elle décida de se rendre toute seule à Bucarest. Elle avait envie de flâner un peu pour se changer les idées. Aucun homme ne méritait qu'elle soit malheureuse pour lui. Elle récupéra une veste puis son sac et sortit de sa chambre en trombe. Elle allait tracer tout droit quand elle fut interpellée par la patronne.

— Mademoiselle Charlotte, s'il vous plaît ! cria cette dernière avec un accent roumain plus prononcé que jamais. Un homme vous attend dans la voiture – une berline noire – m'a-t-il dit, qui se trouve juste devant l'entrée.

Malgré un fort accent, Charlotte comprit assez facilement et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire largement. Cela ne pouvait être que Charlie. Il avait sans doute voulu lui faire une surprise, se dit-elle, plus rassurée qu'elle ne l'aurait dû. Heureuse, elle sortit et vit effectivement une grande voiture garée non loin de l'hôtel. Quand elle vint à sa rencontre, le chauffeur, qui attendait debout, se tourna vers elle, lui fit une petite courbette, puis lui ouvrit la porte. Elle lui fit un signe de tête en guise de salut et déchanta vite quand elle découvrit celui qui l'attendait à l'intérieur.

— Bien le bonjour, Mademoiselle Fraser ! Je me nomme James River et notre ami commun –Charlie Weasley – m'a demandé de vous faire visiter Bucarest, déclara un homme qui n'était pas Charlie.

La jeune fille le jaugea, la mine sombre. Elle avait cru retrouver Charlie, mais ce n'était pas lui. Quand bien même ce James avait beau avoir belle allure, Charlotte ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être déçue. Son hôte le remarqua, bien évidemment, ce qui la fit rougir de honte. Il n'y était pour rien et elle se comportait comme une enfant mal élevée.

— Je suis désolée de vous paraître capricieuse, mais vous m'avez surprise, se justifia Charlotte en baissant la tête.

— Il n'y a pas de mal, la rassura-t-il. Charlie a eu une complication professionnelle et pour le moment, il ne peut pas être à vos côtés – ce qu'il déplore, croyez-moi. Il vous avait promis de vous faire visiter Bucarest, je tiens donc sa promesse à sa place. Si vous voulez bien de moi, bien sûr !

La jeune fille hocha la tête avant de s'installer plus confortablement contre le siège en cuir de la voiture. La déception éprouvée un peu plus tôt avait disparu pour laisser place à une certaine excitation. James, en plus de lui faire visiter la ville, pourrait également lui en apprendre un peu plus sur son ami. Charlie n'était pas très bavard quand il s'agissait de sa vie privée. Certes, elle le comprenait, pourquoi s'investir dans une amourette qui ne durerait guère plus que quelques jours, mais...

— Vous ne devriez pas vous poser tant de questions, Charlotte, reprit James, coupant ainsi le fil de ses pensées. Surtout pour ce genre de choses. Croyez-moi, continua-t-il affable, Charlie était bien embêté de ne pas pouvoir être avec vous.

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de rougir encore plus fortement que précédemment.

— Je ne pensais pas être aussi transparente, j'en suis navrée, marmonna-t-elle, gênée.

— Bien sûr que vous l'êtes ! Quelle femme ne le serait pas ! s'exclama-t-il. Surtout quand il s'agit d'amour ?

Charlotte se mordit les lèvres. Cet homme était soit le pire misogyne qu'elle ait la malchance de connaître, soit il était tout aussi maladroit que Charlie quand il s'agissait de parler aux femmes.

— Je ne vous permets pas de me parler d'amour, objecta-t-elle avec colère. Qui plus est, cela ne vous regarde absolument pas !

L'homme éclata de rire.

— Bien sûr que cela me regarde, ma chère petite. Je vois bien – je suis loin d'être aveugle – qu'il se passe quelque chose entre vous, sinon jamais Weasley ne m'aurait supplié de m'occuper de vous.

— Oh ! s'offusqua-t-elle avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine. Finalement, marmonna-t-elle tout bas, j'aurais dû décliner votre proposition. Je sens que la journée va être affreusement longue.

James se remit à rire avant de la contempler, amusé.

— Je vous promets que vous ne le regretterez absolument pas ! déclara-t-il avec un sourire lumineux.

oO§Oo

Charlie avait envie de dormir sur place, mais il devait encore assurer le transfert du dernier enclos contenant deux Cornelongues Roumains. Pendant son absence, Gustave, le petit nouveau, avait mis par mégarde deux Norvégiens à crêtes ensemble. Il n'était pas parvenu à les contenir et les deux bêtes avaient fini par tout saccager. Tout le secteur Ouest avait été ravagé par les flammes. On l'avait appelé en plein milieu de la nuit pour qu'il puisse leur venir en aide et Charlie n'avait pas réfléchi avant d'accourir jusqu'à la Réserve. C'était son métier, sa passion. Sur le terrain, il se sentait utile alors que pour le reste, il avait toujours l'impression de mettre ses deux grands pieds gauches dans le plat. Ils leur avaient fallu plus de deux jours pour calmer les bêtes affolées et furieuses, puis il s'était souvenu de la belle Moldue qu'il avait abandonnée sans même un « au revoir ». Il lui avait certes laissé un message expliquant une « urgence », mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être anxieux. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle puisse croire qu'il ait fui quoi que ce soit. Il avait beau avoir d'innombrables défauts, ce n'était pas son genre et elle lui plaisait vraiment. Peut-être était-ce là une forme d'épreuve qui permettrait de savoir si elle saurait comprendre ce qu'était sa vie. Le lendemain de leur sortie, il aurait dû l'emmener en ville, mais ne pouvant pas se résoudre à la laisser en plan, il avait appelé James dans l'espoir qu'il puisse lui rendre service en s'occupant de Charlotte. Ainsi, il aurait l'esprit plus tranquille.

Sur le chemin menant à l'enclos où l'attendaient les deux dragons, Charlie eut la surprise de voir que Diego était déjà sur place. Ce dernier affichait une mine lugubre, ses deux avant-bras ainsi que ses mains avaient été largement bandés.

— Je vois que Norbert ne t'a pas épargné, persifla-t-il en le saluant d'un geste de la main.

— Cette femelle est une vraie garce. Comme si c'était de ma faute si elle s'est retrouvée avec Hantz, marmonna Diego en roulant des épaules pour décontracter ses muscles.

— On peut dire que ça a bien chauffé alors, termina Charlie, pince sans rire, avant de récupérer les grandes laisses accrochées à une immense patère.

Diego secoua la tête avant de tendre la main pour attraper la seconde que Charlie venait de lui lancer. Une fois parés, les deux hommes se rendirent à l'intérieur pour récupérer les deux dragons à ramener dans le secteur Nord. Le reste de l'après-midi se passa rapidement. Entre les dragons et les dégâts à réparer, Charlie n'eut guère l'occasion de penser à autre chose.

Quand la nuit fut tombée, il se rendit dans la grande salle commune pour manger et se détendre un peu avec ses camarades. À peine avait-il franchi le seuil que des exclamations retentirent ainsi que des sifflements.

— Que se passe-t-il ? lui demanda Stanislas qui venait de le rejoindre.

Charlie haussa les épaules. Il n'en savait pas plus que lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le fond de la pièce et vit que Christoph, l'un de leurs collègues, était à présent entouré par tout un tas de sorciers. Le jeune homme se tourna alors vers eux, l'air complètement hagard.

— C'est merveilleux ! s'exclama-t-il, son accent allemand ressortant bien plus que d'habitude. Ma femme Olga vient de m'annoncer que je suis papa d'une petite fille !

— Félicitations, mon vieux ! s'écria Charlie en venant lui taper l'épaule. Tu nous avais caché ça ?!

Christoph récupéra sa pinte de bière avant d'en descendre une gorgée, puis essuya la mousse qui dégoulinait sur sa barbe.

— C'est pas que j'aime pas ma femme, mais Olga n'est pas de notre monde, elle ne l'a découvert qu'il y a peu et... ça a été dur alors... Je ne voulais pas l'embêter en vous imposant à elle, répondit le sorcier un peu gêné en se frottant l'arrière du crâne.

Les sorciers présents acquiescèrent tous en signe de compréhension, sauf Charlie qui semblait être ailleurs. Quand leur dîner fut servi, il se mit à table avec les autres tandis que le dénommé Christoph continuait à se faire congratuler pour cette merveilleuse nouvelle.

Après avoir terminé son assiette, il se leva, salua ses collègues et alla directement à ses quartiers. Ces derniers se constituaient d'une chambre et d'une simple salle d'eau. Avisant la pièce principale, il se surprit à regretter cette solitude qu'il avait pourtant choisie. Christoph ne tarderait pas à rentrer en Allemagne et il n'était pas certain qu'il revienne ensuite. Il avait une vie de famille maintenant. Ceux qui travaillaient ici, en général, étaient des célibataires endurcis ou des sorciers ayant déménagé dans les environs, comme leur chef McBurnnett, par exemple.

Avant de se mettre au lit, il se promit de voir Charlotte le lendemain et de passer du temps avec elle. Sa semaine était écoulée et McBurnnett avait statué le problème comme étant résolu. Il n'avait donc plus aucune raison de se retrouver en dehors de la Réserve les jours de boulot. Heureusement, avec ce qui venait de se passer, il avait droit à trois jours de permission. Il en profiterait donc pour les passer avec elle, en espérant qu'elle veuille toujours le voir – après tout, il était un peu parti comme un vulgaire voleur. Il attendait des nouvelles de James d'ici au lendemain matin avec beaucoup d'impatience. Il aviserait à ce moment-là ce qu'il devrait faire avec la jeune femme.

oO§Oo

Charlotte avait passé une journée et une soirée merveilleuse avec James River ! Elle avait poussé un cri de joie quand il lui avait dit qu'il tenait une vieille librairie du côté de Budapest. Elle lui avait promis de lui rendre une petite visite un jour. L'ami de Charlie s'était révélé être une personne charmante et cultivée. Il avait alors été facile pour elle d'oublier toutes ses déceptions pour ne se focaliser que sur le moment présent. Bientôt, elle allait devoir rentrer chez elle. Dans quatre petits jours, elle dirait adieu à cette magnifique contrée. Grâce à James, elle aurait encore de magnifiques souvenirs à conserver. En attendant, après s'être mise en pyjama, elle récupéra son roman en cours et se mit au lit. Elle ne sut jamais comment elle s'était endormie, mais des coups à la porte la tirèrent de son sommeil. Se souvenant qu'il était tard et qu'elle n'attendait personne, elle se leva pour avancer sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à la porte.

— Qui c'est ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix mal assurée.

— C'est moi, Charlie ! Ouvre-moi, Charlotte.

Surprise, la jeune femme recula avant de se précipiter pour ouvrir. Elle n'eut pas le temps de lui demander ce qu'il faisait là à une heure pareille qu'il se jetait sur elle pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Leur baiser, de passionné, se fit de plus en plus sauvage. Charlotte en fut quelque peu effrayée. C'est avec regret qu'elle tenta de le repousser. Il n'insista pas, mais le regard qu'il lui lança la déstabilisa plus que tout : il était intense, sombre et ne laissait aucun doute sur ce qu'il voulait lui faire.

— Tu as bu ? fut tout ce qui lui vint à l'esprit pour expliquer son comportement.

Elle allait pour refermer la porte quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle l'était déjà. Elle ne se souvenait pas l'avoir fait, mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas. La présence de Charlie l'ébranlait plus que jamais. Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à le voir à une heure pareille. En fait, elle avait tout simplement cru ne jamais le revoir.

— Non, je n'ai pas bu, Charlotte, dit-il avant d'aller s'asseoir sur son lit défait. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir alors je suis venu ici.

Il se tritura les cheveux quelque secondes avant de revenir à elle. Il semblait bouleversé.

— Tu me manques, dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Eh bien, elle ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Son cœur se mit à tambouriner fort dans sa poitrine. C'était bien le genre de choses qui pouvait la faire craquer complètement. Cela dit, elle se devait d'être honnête avec lui avant tout.

— J'ai bien cru que je t'avais fait fuir, avoua-t-elle en s'asseyant par terre face à lui.

— Pas du tout ! s'écria-t-il. J'ai vraiment eu une urgence professionnelle ! Je te le jure, Charlotte.

— Je vois, répondit Charlotte en hochant la tête.

Elle le croyait.

Il se pencha vers elle et caressa du bout des doigts le contour de son visage. Le contact de ses doigts sur sa peau lui donna des frissons.

— Je me suis dit que je ne devais pas être à ton goût, murmura-t-elle, tandis qu'il se penchait encore un peu plus pour capturer ses lèvres des siennes.

— Au contraire, tu es délicieuse, souffla-t-il avant de la ramener contre lui et de l'asseoir sur ses genoux.

Rassérénée par cet aveu, Charlotte passa ses deux bras autour du cou de Charlie avant d'embrasser son menton où un début de barbe commençait à pousser.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ? demanda-t-elle, perdue elle-même dans un flot de sensations incroyables qu'elle n'était pas sûre de savoir gérer ce soir.

— Pour tout t'avouer, ma Charlotte, je n'en sais rien moi-même. J'ai juste envie de me laisser aller à l'instant présent... si tu le veux bien ?

À peine avait-il terminé sa phrase qu'il l'allongea sans attendre sur le lit en pesant de tout son poids contre elle. Ce qui allait suivre promettait d'être des plus intenses, songea-t-elle avant de fermer les yeux et de profiter des caresses de son compagnon. Oui, elle le voulait bien elle le voulait même plus que tout.

oO§Oo

Ils passèrent la majeure partie de leur nuit à se découvrir mutuellement dans des étreintes aussi passionnées que tendres et pleines de ravissement. Ils ne s'endormirent qu'au petit matin. Charlie n'avait pas du tout prémédité ce qui allait arriver entre eux. Après avoir eu un hibou de James lui relatant leur journée et soirée, Charlie avait juste éprouvé une envie irrépressible de la voir. Ensuite, il s'était perdu dans ses yeux aux couleurs du whisky qu'il affectionnait et s'était totalement laissé porter par les événements. Quand bien même l'aurait-il voulu, qu'il n'aurait rien pu empêcher. Ce qu'il avait ressenti alors avait été au-delà de l'imaginable. Cela avait dépassé ses espoirs les plus fous. Merlin savait qu'au fil des jours, il s'était senti de plus en plus attiré par elle. S'il n'y avait eu son travail et sa condition de sorcier, il se serait consacré entièrement à mieux la connaître. Malheureusement, rien n'était simple. Il avait juste voulu la serrer contre lui et à présent, elle reposait, nue, à ses côtés, son corps rougi par l'ardeur qu'il avait mis à l'aimer. Elle n'avait pas été en reste et Charlie se surprit à rougir en se souvenant des choses qu'elle lui avait faites à son tour. _Une véritable petite dragonne_ , songea-t-il avec émotion.

Il y avait indéniablement quelque chose de plus fort qu'un simple amusement entre eux et une boule dans sa gorge se forma. Elle était Moldue. Comment allait-il gérer ce fait qu'il ne pouvait changer d'un coup de baguette magique ? Il n'avait jamais été de ceux qui exècrent les moldus, bien au contraire ! Sa famille les avait toujours plutôt bien aimés. D'ailleurs, même son père adorait découvrir et étudier leur technologie. Mais les côtoyer ? Hormis Charlotte, il en avait très peu connu. Fréquenter des Moldus ne lui semblait ni positif ni négatif, en fait il n'en savait rien et pour le moment cela n'était pas son principal souci. Fatigué, il se frotta les yeux avant de se rallonger sur le côté. Il aviserait tout ça en temps voulu.

Ce fut une légère plume passée sur son visage qui le réveilla. Charlotte se tenait à ses côtés, toute fraîche et habillée tandis qu'une forte odeur de café imprégnait la chambre.

— Je t'ai apporté le petit-déjeuner, mon beau au bois dormant, déclara-t-elle avant de se détourner le temps de prendre une tablette sur laquelle étaient posés un pot à café et quelques viennoiseries françaises.

Il prit le café et avala la boisson brûlante d'un trait ce qui lui valut un sifflement admiratif de la part de sa compagne.

— Tu n'as pas peur de te brûler l'œsophage, toi ! s'exclama-t-elle. Cela dit, tu m'as l'air d'avoir l'habitude du feu...

Cette dernière phrase sonnait comme une question détournée. Charlie n'était pas stupide, il savait qu'en le voyant nu, il ne pourrait cacher toutes ses cicatrices dues aux brûlures causées par des dragons. Il aurait pu utiliser un sort de camouflage, mais il avait jugé qu'il lui mentait déjà assez comme cela.

C'était ce côté de leur relation naissante qu'il aimait le moins. Il était un Weasley, et ses parents lui avaient toujours inculqué l'importance de toujours être franc avec ses amis, encore plus pour la personne qui partageait votre vie. Mais Charlotte ne partageait pas encore tout à fait sa vie... enfin, pas encore.

— Je suis pompier volontaire – merci James, pour cette idée lumineuse que lui-même n'aurait jamais trouvée tout seul – et il y a eu quelques petits incidents qui m'ont causé diverses brûlures.

— Mais vous n'avez pas des vestes et des pantalons anti-feu ? demanda-t-elle sceptique en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Charlie soupira et décida de feinter sa question par un moyen qu'il avait vu faire d'innombrables fois par ses frères avec leurs compagnes. Il lui prit les bras pour l'attirer contre lui et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Il pria Merlin très fort pour que cette diversion marche aussi bien qu'avec ses belles-sœurs.

La jeune femme s'abandonna contre lui et bientôt les seuls sons qui sortirent de la bouche de sa belle petite Moldue furent des soupirs de plaisir.

Merci Merlin, cette tactique marchait vraiment !

À suivre

* * *

Si vous avez lu, apprécié, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, en attendant, je vous dis à bientôt (oui, pas dans 5 mois, c'est juré) !


	6. Toute bonne chose a une fin

**Double Whisky & Magyar à Pointes  
**

* * *

 **Disclaimer, rating et genre :** voir le premier chapitre de cette histoire.

 **Relectrices : Lilou Black** , **Gwendoline** et **Deb Lygg**. Ainsi que les relectures attentives de **Laura** , **Manon** et **Nath**. Un grand merci à vous les filles !

* * *

Bonjour tout le monde !

Je suis heureuse de vous proposer aujourd'hui le chapitre 6 de ma fanfiction. Je suis contente de voir qu'il y a quelques personnes qui apprécient Charlie et ce genre d'histoire. C'est toujours agréable de voir que nous sommes lus. Merci notamment à **La Plume d'Elena** , **ptitcoeurfragile** , **Lilly de Jimen** et **mimi70** qui ont pris le temps de laisser une review. C'est très apprécié ! Bien, je vous laisse avec le nouveau chapitre.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **6**

 **Toute bonne chose a une fin**

Les deux jours qui avaient suivi la venue de Charlie s'étaient révélés féériques pour Charlotte. Elle avait l'impression de se noyer dans un océan de guimauve à la fraise. Le lendemain de son apparition tardive dans l'entrée de sa chambre, ils avaient passé la journée au lit à faire l'amour. Le jour suivant également, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se décident à sortir de leur tanière pour profiter un peu du soleil et des paysages de Roumanie. Charlotte n'avait pas eu le cœur d'avouer à Charlie qu'elle partirait prochainement. Elle se sentait mal quand elle songeait que cette idylle prendrait bientôt fin. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'ils s'attachent autant l'un à l'autre. Au-delà de la passion, leur complicité lui manquerait plus que tout. Mais elle n'était pas idiote. Elle savait pertinemment que la séparation serait difficile et que les relations longue distance étaient de l'ordre de l'utopie. Elle avait trop souvent vu certaines amies à elles déchanter au bout de quelques mois. Non, elle n'attendait rien et pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas empêcher la tristesse d'envahir son cœur à l'idée de ce qu'elle allait perdre. Elle se consolait en se disant que de toute manière, elle ne le connaissait pas vraiment, qu'il ne s'était jamais confié sur sa vie ou sa famille... Ce qui voulait tout dire. Quand un homme était si peu bavard, c'est qu'il ne voyait pas plus loin que le sexe et n'envisageait pas d'histoire à long terme. C'était tellement évident ! Elle aurait dû s'en sentir soulagée, mais une part d'elle-même se sentait légèrement vexée à l'idée qu'il ne s'intéresse pas plus à elle. Ce qui était parfaitement idiot vu le contexte précaire de leur relation !

— Tiens, Charlotte ! s'exclama Charlie en lui tendant un morceau de _plăcintă_ , un friand feuilleté sucré aux pommes. Il faut que tu goûtes celui-là, il est vraiment trop bon.

Elle prit le morceau qu'il lui tendait et le mangea avec délice. Ils avaient décidé de consacrer leur journée à la gastronomie roumaine et elle l'avait impressionné par un estomac plutôt coriace.

— Un jour, il faudra que tu viennes manger à la maison. Ma mère fait les meilleurs gâteaux du monde ! répliqua Charlie plus enthousiaste que jamais.

Surprise, Charlotte buta contre un pavé et serait tombée par terre s'il ne l'avait pas retenue.

— Ça va ? demanda-t-il inquiet. Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?

— Non, ça va, merci, mais... C'est que j'ai été surprise, bégaya-t-elle encore sous le choc.

— Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il, étonné.

Puis, Charlie s'arrêta, respira profondément avant de lui prendre la main pour l'emmener dans un petit square désert où il l'invita à s'asseoir sur un banc. Charlotte en fut étonnée tout en se gardant de le montrer. Il avait pris un air si sérieux, qu'elle eut un peu peur de ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui dire.

— Écoute, Charlotte, commença-t-il en la contemplant avec attention. Je sais que nous ne nous connaissons pas depuis très longtemps toi et moi, mais il faut que tu saches que plus je passe du temps en ta compagnie et plus je me dis que toi et moi, ça peut être plus que ce que nous vivons déjà.

Elle l'observa, choquée, avant de s'adosser contre le banc avec un soupir douloureux. Elle s'était attendue à beaucoup de choses de sa part, mais pas à ça. Elle ne voulait pas comprendre ce qu'il tentait maladroitement de lui dire.

— Je ne te comprends pas, Charlie Weasley, murmura-t-elle du bout des lèvres. Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me dire exactement ?

— Je n'ai jamais été doué pour ce genre de choses, déclara-t-il en se grattant furieusement les cheveux – ses joues avaient rougi ainsi que ses oreilles. Ce que je veux dire c'est que je me sens bien avec toi et que j'aimerais poursuivre ce qu'il y a entre nous pour voir jusqu'où ça ira... Enfin si tu le veux bien.

Un long silence pesant s'installa après cette déclaration que Charlotte n'avait pas vue venir. Une profonde douleur lui broya la poitrine, mais elle se devait d'être honnête avec lui. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire oui et partir le lendemain comme une fleur. Elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais et il ne méritait pas qu'elle le traite de cette façon. Elle ravala ses larmes. Elle avait tellement mal, pourquoi s'étaient-ils rencontrés ici ? Pourquoi ne vivait-il pas comme elle en Angleterre ? La vie – et leur histoire – alors, aurait été tellement plus simple, plus belle... Et elle ne croyait pas du tout aux relations longues distances.

— Je voulais te l'annoncer hier, Charlie... en fait, balbutia-t-elle, terriblement peinée. Je ne sais pas comment te le dire…, mais... demain, je retourne en Grande-Bretagne.

— Ah, ça ! dit-il comme si ce n'était rien. Eh bien, tu n'as qu'à rester encore quelque temps ici avec moi !

Elle écarquilla les yeux avant d'exploser d'un rire nerveux.

— Tu es sérieux, Charlie Weasley ?! dit-elle surprise.

— On ne peut plus, Charlotte, répondit-il enthousiaste. Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de rester encore un peu ici pour voir où ça nous mène ?

— Mais enfin ! s'écria-t-elle outrée. J'ai mon boulot, moi ! Je ne peux pas tout quitter comme ça !

Charlotte s'était presque levée et le toisa l'air furibond. Le regard de Charlie se voila avant de s'ombrager tout à fait.

— Mais moi aussi je travaille, figure-toi ! objecta-t-il d'une voix rauque, la mine assombrie.

Ils se dévisagèrent un moment avant qu'elle ne détourne les yeux. Elle ne savait quoi lui dire. Oui, elle aurait aimé tout plaquer et rester ici, mais ce n'était pas sérieux. Elle allait tout risquer sans savoir dans quoi elle s'embarquait. Elle avait beau en pincer pour lui, c'était encore trop tôt pour ce genre de folie. Il devait bien s'en douter, quand même !

— Je sais bien que tu as ton job, Charlie, répondit-elle d'une voix sourde, mais moi aussi j'ai le mien. Je ne peux pas décemment rester plus longtemps en Roumanie, ma vie est en Angleterre, pas ici. C'est bien trop tôt pour ce genre de décision, et un peu irresponsable aussi.

Elle avait terminé sa phrase dans un ton morne, presque écœurée elle-même de ne pouvoir lui donner raison. Elle voulait qu'il comprenne que tout ne dépendait pas que d'elle, malheureusement.

— Je vois, dit-il d'une voix dure. Excuse-moi de t'avoir proposé quelque chose d'aussi bête.

— Mais non, protesta-t-elle, ce n'est pas...

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, car il venait de se lever brusquement.

— Écoute, Charlotte, je vais devoir te laisser, marmonna-t-il hâtivement, toujours aussi furieux. Je dois rentrer, j'ai pris trop de temps sur mes heures de services.

— Charlie ! objecta-t-elle en se redressant à son tour.

Mais il ne lui répondit pas et partit à pas vifs dans le sens inverse de la rue qu'ils venaient d'emprunter avant de disparaître. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Charlotte ne mit que quelques secondes à le suivre, mais quand elle essaya de déterminer où il pouvait bien être, elle eut l'impression qu'il s'était tout bonnement évaporé. Un sentiment de fureur mêlé à de la tristesse déferla en elle aussi rapidement que le venin d'un serpent. Il l'avait plantée là pour une bêtise au lieu de profiter pleinement des dernières heures qu'ils auraient à passer ensemble. Quel imbécile obtus !

— Tu n'es qu'un abruti, Charlie Weasley ! Je maudis le jour où je t'ai rencontré ! s'écria-t-elle, folle de rage, à la foule qui la regarda avec étonnement.

oO§Oo

Charlie ne l'entendit pas, et pour cause, il avait transplané directement jusqu'à la Réserve dès qu'il avait pu. Les propos de Charlotte l'avaient profondément blessé. Il s'était senti stupide sur le coup. Il avait cru qu'elle désirait comme lui quelque chose de plus sérieux et en réalité pas du tout, elle s'en allait le lendemain...

— Demain, bordel ! s'écria-t-il en colère avant de donner un furieux coup de poing contre le mur.

Elle s'était bien amusée avec lui et comme un nigaud, il n'avait rien vu venir du tout. C'était le genre de déconvenue qui lui faisait regretter amèrement son manque d'expérience avec les femmes. Il s'était investi entièrement dans ce début de relation et avait foncé tête baissée. Englué dans ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, il n'avait absolument pas réfléchi. Mais quel crétin ! se rabroua-t-il intérieurement. Heureusement qu'il ne s'était pas confié à elle pour lui avouer ce qu'il était réellement. Finalement, elle ne méritait pas plus que les mensonges qu'il lui avait servis.

Ravalant un hurlement de rage qui l'aurait grandement soulagé, il décida de se concentrer sur ce qu'il réussissait le mieux : son travail.

Les journées passèrent à une vitesse vertigineuse et Charlie oublia presque sa déconvenue avec la jolie moldue dont-il-ne-préférait-pas-se-rappeler-le-prénom. Les seuls moments où il pensait à elle étaient quand il dormait et encore, ce n'était que parce qu'il ne pouvait rien contrôler. Elle venait hanter ses rêves et il ne l'en détesta que plus. Au bout de plusieurs semaines, il décida de prendre une potion sans rêves. Cela ne le fit pas aller mieux, bien au contraire. Quand vint le mois de septembre, trop pris par son travail et ayant accepté une mission périlleuse pour la fin de l'année, il dut se résoudre à envoyer un hibou à ses parents pour les prévenir qu'il ne serait pas là pour Noël prochain. La beuglante de sa mère ne tarda pas à arriver. C'est avec une certaine appréhension qu'il l'ouvrit, non sans avoir lancé un sort d'assourdissement au préalable pour que personne n'entende ce que sa chère génitrice avait à lui dire :

— CHARLIE WEASLEY ! C'EST INCONVENANT ! INCONCEVABLE ! DEUX ANNÉES DE SUITE QUE TU NOUS FAIS FAUX BOND POUR LES FÊTES ! TU NE NOUS AIMES PLUS ! TU PRÉFÈRES TON TRAVAIL ET LES DRAGONS À TA PROPRE FAMILLE ! MÊME TON FRÈRE PERCY FAIT DES EFFORTS ! HONTE À TOI !

C'est vrai qu'il se sentait un peu coupable, mais il n'avait pas réfléchi et puis il ne se sentait pas capable d'affronter tout le clan Weasley dans son état. Il se voyait mal expliquer à sa mère pourquoi voir le bonheur de ses frères et de sa sœur le rendait aussi amer et aigri. Il se cachait la vérité depuis des mois, mais... même les dragons n'avaient pu lui faire oublier la façon peu cavalière dont il avait traité Charlotte. Penser à elle lui tordit les boyaux de façon affreuse. Il avait été injuste avec elle, il le reconnaissait maintenant. Il n'avait pensé qu'à lui sans se demander vraiment ce qu'elle ressentait sur le moment. Il ne lui avait jamais clairement dit qu'il voulait une relation sérieuse et il s'était comporté comme un gamin capricieux alors qu'ils auraient dû discuter des solutions qui s'offraient à eux, mais...

— C'est trop tard, murmura-t-il, dégoûté de lui-même en se passant une main sur son visage.

— Qu'est-ce qui est trop tard ? demanda la voix de James River qui venait d'apparaître devant Charlie en faisant sursauter ce dernier de surprise.

Le dandy était vêtu à la Moldue, avec un costume trois-pièces sombre agrémenté d'un superbe chapeau noir qui lui allait à la perfection.

— Bon sang, James ! s'exclama Charlie, mécontent. Tu pourrais au moins t'annoncer avant d'arriver quelque part !

Ce dernier fit un vague geste de la main avant de prendre une chaise et de s'asseoir dessus comme s'il était chez lui.

— Cela va faire des mois que je n'ai plus entendu parler de toi, _cher_. Je me suis dit que tu devais roucouler avec ta belle petite moldue.

Charlie, à ces mots, éclata d'un rire plein d'amertume.

— J'ai tout foutu en l'air avant même que ça ne commence vraiment, marmonna-t-il, totalement dépité.

— Ah.

James le contempla un instant avant de soupirer.

— Il est vrai que tu n'as jamais été très doué pour les relations sentimentales. Ta passion des dragons a été la meilleure excuse que tu aies pu trouver pour expliquer ton célibat longue durée. Toutefois, laisse-moi te rappeler que la vie ne se résume pas qu'à ces bestioles-là.

Charlie souffla avant de se poser brutalement sur un tabouret en face de son ami.

— C'est vrai que ta vie amoureuse est un exemple ! se moqua un peu durement Charlie.

— _Touché !_ s'amusa James. Mais, reprit-il, on ne parle pas de moi, mais de toi. J'ai senti quelque chose entre vous deux, j'ai cru que tu ferais un effort...

— C'est une moldue ! s'écria Charlie. Et elle n'habite même pas en Roumanie ! C'était perdu d'avance !

James secoua la tête, dépité par les excuses que lui donnait Charlie.

— Alors tu l'as laissée partir sans même tenter de la retenir ? demanda-t-il toutefois. Vous n'avez même pas fait l'effort de trouver une solution pour vous deux ?

— Laisse tomber, James, ça ne te regarde pas et j'ai d'autres dragons à fouetter pour l'heure.

Son ami se leva de son siège, non sans secouer la tête.

— Tu as raison, Wealsey, j'ai d'autres sujets bien plus importants que toi à traiter. Sur ce !

Il salua Charlie de son couvre-chef et transplana aussitôt, laissant le jeune homme seul avec ses problèmes.

Charlie continuait à ruminer quand il reçut une convocation dans le bureau de son chef. Intrigué, il s'y rendit sur l'heure et se sentit mal à l'aise quand il vit le regard plus que sombre de son patron se poser sur lui.

— Vous m'avez convoqué, Monsieur ? commença Charlie vaguement inquiet.

Pourvu qu'il n'y ait pas de nouveau soucis avec les dragons de l'enclos Est, songea-t-il. Il avait eu son quota de sensations fortes pour le reste de l'année.

— Nous avons un sérieux problème, Weasley.

Charlie fronça les sourcils. Vu l'expression du directeur de la Réserve, cela semblait assez grave.

— Vous souvenez-vous de l'incident du mois de mai avec cette Moldue qui vous avait découverts, vous et le Magyar à pointes ?

Le jeune homme eut un coup au cœur. Il parlait de Charlotte. Il acquiesça, appréhendant déjà la suite. L'homme récupéra derrière son bureau un journal moldu, l'ouvrit et le lança sur la table en un geste rageur. Le fils de Molly Weasley relut plusieurs fois le gros titre du quotidien avant de fermer brièvement les yeux de dépit.

« Des phénomènes étranges en Roumanie ».

— Il semblerait que nous ayons un souci, Monsieur Weasley, marmonna McBurnnett en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

oO§Oo

Charlotte était retournée chez elle avec autant de haine que de peine. Comment avait-il pu se comporter ainsi avec elle ? Il avait préféré fuir plutôt que d'affronter la réalité. C'était si facile, et tellement stupide, surtout !

— Honte à toi, Charlie Weasley, marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents pour la millième fois.

Pour oublier sa déconvenue sentimentale, Charlotte avait mis les bouchées doubles dans son travail, oubliant presque les évènements du printemps. Pourtant, elle allait vite avoir une sacrée surprise quand elle récupéra les photos qu'elle avait enfin fait développer quelques semaines plus tôt. Elle attendit d'être tranquillement chez elle pour sortir les clichés de l'enveloppe en carton que lui avait remis le développeur.

Elle eut une drôle d'impression quand elle les contempla pour la première fois, tantôt souriante, tantôt en essayant de faire abstraction des sentiments de peines qui s'y mêlaient. Elle eut un véritable coup au cœur lorsqu'elle eut entre les mains la photo qu'elle avait prise de Charlie. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux sans qu'elle comprenne pourquoi. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de s'investir émotionnellement en quelques semaines, c'était impossible, alors pourquoi avait-elle l'impression de vivre un véritable chagrin d'amour ?

— Quelle fille stupide tu peux être, ma pauvre Charlotte ! se réprimanda-t-elle. Il ne vaut pas le coup que tu pleures pour lui.

Elle renifla et reposa la photo du jeune homme sur la table. Aucun mot, aucune larme ne pourraient exprimer pleinement les regrets qui l'étreignaient en ce moment.

— Il ne m'a même pas laissé une chance de m'expliquer, murmura-t-elle tout bas.

Essuyant ses yeux du plat de la main, elle reprit son tri quand un cri s'échappa de ses lèvres.

— Non, c'est impossible ! balbutia-t-elle.

Tremblante, elle se leva et ouvrit le tiroir de son bureau pour en sortir une loupe. Elle s'en servit pour regarder le cliché qu'elle tenait toujours à la main. On y voyait clairement un jeune homme roux tomber d'un balai, dans les airs, ainsi qu'un dragon qui n'avait rien d'une marionnette. Elle reposa le tout et vérifia les autres photos. Il y en avait encore quelques-unes qui ponctuaient la chute de Charlie derrière les buissons. Comment cela était-il possible ? Lui avait-il menti, finalement ? Et qu'était-il exactement ? Elle voulut appeler sa meilleure amie pour lui en parler, mais se ravisa. Ce serait une mauvaise idée, personne ne la croirait malgré ces photos. Elle passa une bonne partie de la nuit à se demander ce qu'elle devait faire et comment elle devait prendre ce qu'elle venait de découvrir. Charlie lui avait menti. Charlie s'était joué d'elle. Charlie ne valait pas le coup qu'elle pense plus longtemps à lui. Charlie était un véritable idiot bonimenteur et sans aucune foi.

Le lendemain matin, elle se rendit comme toutes les semaines chez son fournisseur de fleurs pour faire le plein dans sa boutique, mais elle fut arrêtée en voyant la une du journal local. Ce n'est pas le titre racoleur qui faillit la faire tomber par terre, mais bien la photo en noir et blanc qui était affichée.

— Mais ! balbutia-t-elle choquée, c'est une de mes photos ! Comment...

Elle secoua la tête. Cet imbécile d'Evans a dû la revendre pour se faire un peu d'argent. C'est complètement stupide. Comment peuvent-ils croire « ça » sans aucune preuve tangible ? Elle fit demi-tour et s'enferma chez elle ignorant que faire. Elle ne savait même pas comment contacter Charlie. Lui seul pourrait lui dire la vérité sur cette histoire. Elle avait besoin de savoir, c'était vital pour elle. Elle en était là dans ses réflexions quand la sonnette de la porte d'entrée de son appartement retentit, stridente. Elle n'attendait personne à cette heure-ci, c'est pourquoi, intriguée, elle se rendit directement à la porte et ouvrit sans même regarder par le vasistas. Sur le seuil se tenaient trois hommes habillés étrangement, d'un chapeau melon, de lunettes de soleil et d'un imperméable noir sur un pantalon du même ton. _On ne pouvait pas faire plus hostile_ , songea-t-elle, intriguée.

— Charlotte Fraser ? demandèrent-ils en chœur.

— Oui, c'est moi, répondit-elle, un peu sur ses gardes. Que me voulez-vous ?

L'un deux, sortit une baguette en bois de la poche de son manteau et la pointa vers elle :

— Stupefix !

À Suivre

* * *

On va dire que ça s'annonce mal... ou pas. N'hésitez pas, comme d'habitude à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Sur ce, je vous souhaite un bon week-end !


	7. Révélation et Confrontation

**Double Whisky & Magyar à Pointes  
**

* * *

 **Disclaimer, rating et genre :** voir le premier chapitre de cette histoire.

 **Relectrices : Lilou Black** , **Gwendoline** et **Deb Lygg**. Ainsi que les relectures attentives de **Manon** et **Nath**. Un grand merci à vous les filles !

* * *

Bonjour tout le monde !

Et oui, voici un nouveau chapitre de Double Whisky & Magyar à Pointes. J'espère ne pas être trop rapide dans mes publications (1 fois par semaine). Bref, nous avions laissé Charlotte un peu mal en point... Il est temps de voir comment cela va se passer pour elle, mais aussi pour ce cher Charlie.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **7**

 **Révélation et Confrontation**

Les trois compères se contemplèrent, abasourdis, avant de se retourner vers Charlotte. Cette dernière avait croisé les bras et les jaugeait avec une certaine condescendance _. Mais qui étaient ces blaireaux sortis d'on ne sait où avec leurs habits ridicules ?_ se demanda-t-elle, sidérée. _Que lui voulaient-ils et que signifiait ce mot ?_

— Stupefix ! répéta l'un d'eux avec un certain acharnement.

Toujours sans plus de succès.

— Comment est-ce possible ?! s'écria le plus grand d'entre eux.

— Comment avez-vous fait pour bloquer ainsi notre sort ? demanda un autre. Vous n'êtes qu'une Moldue, vous ne devriez pas être capable d'un tel prodige !

De nouveau, ce fut plus fort qu'elle ; entre la peur et le grotesque de la situation, elle explosa de rire.

— Franchement, je ne sais pas d'où vous sortez tous les trois, mais jouer encore à ce genre de jeux à votre âge est assez débile, déclara-t-elle avec agacement. Au lieu de faire peur aux pauvres jeunes femmes sans défense, continua-t-elle, vous feriez bien mieux de vous acheter une vie !

Les trois hurluberlus échangèrent un regard avant de revenir à elle.

— Nous sommes désolés, nous n'aurions pas dû vous faire peur. Accepteriez-vous de nous suivre et de...

Ce fut plus fort qu'elle. Elle leur claqua la porte au nez. Non, mais franchement, pour qui la prenaient-ils ?

— Si vous ne disparaissez pas de mon palier immédiatement, hurla-t-elle, j'appelle la police tout de suite !

Elle attendit cinq bonnes minutes avant de vérifier par le vasistas qu'ils aient pris sa menace pour argent comptant. Apparemment, c'était le cas puisqu'elle ne les voyait plus. Soupirant, elle se décida à se faire une bonne tasse de café avant de partir travailler. Elle réfléchissait à tout ce qu'elle venait de vivre et l'intervention de ces trois hommes en noir, un peu plus tôt, lui rappela un vague souvenir. Elle tenta de se souvenir ce que ça lui évoquait, mais finit toutefois par abandonner. Elle risquait une nouvelle migraine à force de trop réfléchir. Cependant, ce n'est qu'à son arrivée à son magasin de fleurs que l'image de Charlie pointant un bout de bois vers elle en s'écriant « oubliettes ! » remonta enfin à la surface de sa mémoire. Elle tenait un pot d'orchidées sauvages qu'elle fit tomber sous le choc de cette révélation impromptue. _Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ?_ se demanda-t-elle, le cœur battant. Faisaient-ils tous partie d'une obscure secte qui vénérait les morceaux de bois et les interjections latines idiotes ?

Elle était en train de balayer les morceaux de verre quand la cloche de la boutique tinta, la prévenant de l'arrivée d'un nouveau client. Elle se redressa vivement pour jeter les débris à la poubelle.

— Bonjour ! s'exclama-t-elle avec jovialité. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Elle avisa le nouveau venu qui était de taille moyenne, brun, avec une paire de lunettes rondes et des yeux verts. Il regardait tout autour de lui comme s'il voulait s'assurer de...

— Bonjour, Mademoiselle. Êtes-vous seule dans votre boutique ? lui demanda-t-il poliment, la coupant dans ses pensées.

Trop surprise, elle hocha simplement de la tête.

— Bien, je préfère que notre petite conversation ait lieu sans témoins. Je vous promets que ça ne sera pas très long.

Il se tourna alors vers la porte et murmura une courte incantation qu'elle ne comprit pas. Qui était-il et que lui voulait-il exactement ? Il se tourna vers elle avec un léger soupir.

— Je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot, commença-t-il sombrement. Il semblerait que vous ayez été au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment pendant votre voyage en Roumanie. Malgré nos vaines tentatives pour vous faire oublier ce fâcheux incident, il semblerait que nos efforts aient été infructueux.

— Mais qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-elle dans un souffle.

— William. J. Smith, Oubliator de seconde section.

— _Oubliaquoi_ de quoi ? s'exclama-t-elle, perdue.

Charlotte n'en menait pas large tout en se rendant parfaitement compte que son interlocuteur ne plaisantait pas. Comment pouvait-il être aussi sérieux en abordant un sujet qui semblait tout droit sorti de la tête d'un malade mental ? À moins qu'il ne soit fou ? _Pitié, pas ça !_ implora-t-elle intérieurement.

— Écoutez, mademoiselle Fraser, avant d'aller plus loin, j'aimerais savoir si vous avez été victime d'un quelconque accident, il y a quelques années... Pas de lumière verte ni de drôle de souvenirs qui vous reviendraient en mémoire ?

Elle secoua la tête.

— C'est parfaitement étrange. Vous êtes une exception ! s'exclama-t-il, presque avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Sachez que les Moldus insensibles à la magie sont extrêmement rares.

Moldu, magie, oubliator... Charlotte avait besoin d'un petit remontant et de s'asseoir. Elle alla d'abord dans sa petite cuisine, suivie de près par l'inconnu, pour se faire un _expresso_ avant de lui en proposer un. Elle avait beau être perturbée par les évènements, elle n'en restait pas moins polie et avec du savoir-vivre.

— Avec grand plaisir, répondit-il. Noir et sans sucre. Merci.

— Donc, reprit-elle après lui avoir tendu sa tasse et bu une gorgée de la sienne. J'aurais vu par inadvertance quelque chose de top secret, c'est cela ?

— En gros, oui, mais vous devez me jurer que vous ne répéterez rien à personne, encore moins aux médias, répondit l'Oubliator.

— Sans vouloir vous offenser, concernant les médias, c'est un peu trop tard, marmonna-t-elle.

L'homme émit un petit rire avant de se gratter l'arrière du crâne.

— Ne vous en faites pas pour cela, Mademoiselle, nous avons déjà réglé le problème et assez facilement je dois dire... Mais vous... Nous allons devoir vous faire confiance.

— Très bien, soupira-t-elle, je vous écoute.

— Nous sommes des sorciers. Nous cohabitons en secret avec vous...

William. J. Smith continua à lui énumérer, sans trop rentrer dans les détails, ce qu'il en était exactement. Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, Charlotte se retenait de ne pas lui rire au nez. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire le moindre mot, c'était tout bonnement impossible et...

— Ah ! Je vois que mademoiselle est sceptique, termina-t-il en souriant.

Il sortit alors ce qu'il considérait comme une baguette et fit quelques sorts devant Charlotte dont le souffle et le rythme cardiaque s'accélérèrent d'un seul coup.

— Comment est-ce possible ? bégaya-t-elle. Vous faites vraiment de la vraie magie ?

Le sorcier acquiesça.

— Donc, Ch... l'homme, se reprit-elle, que j'ai vu tomber, il l'est aussi ?

— Oh oui ! s'exclama-t-il. La famille de Charlie Weasley est très connue dans notre monde pour avoir été très active lors de la victoire de la dernière guerre contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Charlotte se massa les tempes. Elle sentait le mal de crâne poindre à l'horizon. Il fallait qu'elle se débarrasse de cet énergumène. Elle voulait bien le croire, mais... elle éprouvait un soudain besoin d'être seule.

— J'ai compris, monsieur Smith. Vous pouvez avoir l'assurance que jamais je ne raconterai ce ramassis d'inepties à quiconque. D'ailleurs, je ne comprends même pas pourquoi vous vous êtes évertué à tout me révéler de votre monde si vous souhaitez tant qu'il reste inconnu de nous autres, pauvres humains sans magie.

— Mais c'est l'entière vérité, Mademoiselle Fraser ! s'exclama-t-il, outré qu'elle puisse douter de son honnêteté. Si je vous en ai dit autant, c'est pour que vous compreniez bien la gravité du sujet. Vous ne devez absolument rien dire, car sinon les conséquences pour vous seraient désastreuses !

Il avala le reste du café et reposa la tasse sur le comptoir.

— Oui, oui, bien sûr, c'est ce que je voulais dire, répondit Charlotte, la mine un peu renfrognée.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte, prête à le mettre dehors, ce qu'il comprit parfaitement. Au moment où elle allait enfin se débarrasser de lui, il se retourna une dernière fois vers elle et tint le battant avant qu'il se referme :

— Que vous ne me croyiez ou non, si vous n'en parlez à personne, vous aurez l'assurance de ne plus jamais croiser quelqu'un de mon monde !

— Je ne vous crois pas ! siffla-t-elle. Maintenant, laissez-moi tranquille et soyez sûr que je ne parlerai jamais de choses aussi stupides à quiconque !

Une fois qu'elle fut débarrassée de l'inopportun, elle retourna à la cuisine pour récupérer un verre d'eau et prit un cachet pour la migraine qui s'était finalement installée. Elle espérait qu'elle n'empirerait pas, car sinon, il lui faudrait fermer son magasin et rentrer directement se coucher.

Au bout d'une heure, elle se sentit légèrement mieux même si la céphalée était toujours présente. La visite de quelques clients lui permit d'oublier temporairement tout ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Elle aurait bien le temps un peu plus tard de ruminer tout ça.

oO§Oo

Alors que la soirée était déjà bien avancée, Charlotte put enfin fermer son magasin. Son mal de tête était revenu, plus violent que jamais. Elle n'avait plus autant souffert depuis bien longtemps. Comprenant que cela risquait d'empirer, elle accéléra le pas, mais bientôt sa vue devint floue et les symptômes caractéristiques de l'évanouissement la prirent au dépourvu. Elle se serait étalée sur le trottoir si une personne qui l'avait suivie depuis sa boutique ne l'avait pas rattrapée in extremis. Elle eut juste le temps de marmonner qu'elle allait bien avant de sombrer totalement dans l'inconscience.

oO§Oo

Dès qu'il avait su qu'un Oubliator irait la trouver dans sa boutique, Charlie avait tenu à l'accompagner, mais on le lui avait déconseillé. Toutefois, il n'avait pu se résoudre à leur avouer qu'il tenait à cette jeune fille et qu'il se sentait concerné par toute cette histoire. Il avait attendu, tapi dehors dans le froid, et avait bien regretté de n'avoir une des oreilles magiques de George. Il l'avait vue écarquiller les yeux, puis pâlir. Il se maudit de ne pas lui avoir tout révélé lui-même bien plus tôt. Il se détesta quand il se souvint dans quelles conditions il avait mis un terme à leur début d'histoire. Lui pardonnerait-elle ? Il voulait essayer, recommencer, donner une chance à cette relation fragile qui existait entre eux.

Il avait attendu qu'elle ferme sa boutique après son dernier client et l'avait suivie. Elle s'était mise à tanguer et il avait accéléré le pas. Quand il était arrivé à sa hauteur, elle était tombée dans ses bras, brûlante de fièvre.

Surpris, sans savoir quoi faire, il se pencha sur elle pour l'entendre marmonner qu'elle allait bien. _Non, Charlotte, tu ne vas pas bien du tout_ _!_ songea-t-il, atterré. Fou d'inquiétude, il la ramena au seul endroit qu'il connaissait : Ste Mangouste. Il ne connaissait rien des hôpitaux Moldus et ne leur faisait pas confiance. Là-bas, elle fut prise en charge par une médicomage entre deux-âges.

— Savez-vous ce qu'elle a ? demanda Charlie quand la sorcière passa sa baguette sur elle, les sourcils froncés.

— Je pencherai pour du surmenage, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit tout. Le plus étrange, c'est que je n'arrive pas à définir d'où provient son mal. Il y a comme des interférences avec ma magie.

— Des interférences ?! répéta Charlie surpris. Mais comment est-ce possible ?

La médicomage ne lui répondit pas et se concentra sur sa patiente, annotant au passage des choses sur un parchemin avant de partir et de laisser le jeune homme avec ses questions.

À bout, Charlie alla chercher une chaise qu'il ramena auprès du lit de Charlotte. Il s'y assit, puis passa une main lasse sur son visage. Il n'avait jamais été aussi exténué. Il espérait vraiment que la jeune femme irait vite mieux. Il n'aimait pas la voir dans cet état. Il ne sut pas combien de temps il resta là quand la vieille dame revint avec une de ses collègues transportant trois fioles et un verre.

— Nous allons devoir lui administrer ces potions, Maria, dit la médicomage à l'autre sorcière bien plus jeune.

Cette dernière hocha la tête.

— Vous voulez que je lui tienne la tête ?

— Oui, la magie ne fonctionne pas sur elle. C'est regrettable, mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Quand je lui verserai le liquide dans la bouche, tu lui masseras le cou pour qu'elle puisse avaler et déglutir.

Charlie les regarda tour à tour en rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles. Il se sentait de trop.

— Voulez-vous que je vous aide ? proposa-t-il, incertain.

— Cela ira, merci, répondit la dénommée Maria avec un doux sourire. Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout se passera bien pour elle.

Quand les deux femmes en eurent fini avec Charlotte, elles la bordèrent avant de tirer sur le rideau pour lui laisser un peu d'intimité. Fatigué, Charlie finit par s'assoupir. Il ne sut combien de temps il avait dormi, mais quand ses paupières encore lourdes de sommeil se relevèrent, il vit que Charlotte le fixait l'air perdu.

— Tu es réveillé, murmura-t-elle d'une voix enrouée. Mais es-tu seulement réel ?

Cette étrange question eut le don de faire sourire le jeune homme.

— C'est plutôt moi qui devrais te demander tout ça, dit-il d'une voix rauque.

— Où suis-je ?

Elle tenta de se redresser, mais sa tête retomba lourdement sur l'oreiller.

— Ne bouge pas trop, on t'a donné de quoi te détendre. Tu es surmenée.

— Hein ?

Charlotte semblait vraiment déphasée, sa tête roulait de droite à gauche tandis que, les yeux écarquillés, elle tentait de déterminer où elle se trouvait.

— Tu es à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste, finit par dire Charlie.

— Quoi ? Mais, je ne connais...

— C'est un hôpital sorcier, souffla le jeune homme attendant avec une certaine appréhension l'explosion de questions.

Mais rien ne vint. Au contraire, elle revint à elle et lécha sa lèvre inférieure desséchée.

— Si tu penses, Charlie Weasley, que je vais faire un scandale, pleurer ou taper des pieds, tu te trompes lourdement. Tu m'as quittée, je t'ai oublié.

Si ses yeux avaient lancé des flammes, il aurait pris feu sur-le-champ. C'est alors qu'une image aussi fugace qu'inopportune apparut devant ses yeux. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il se mit à glousser.

— Mais c'est que tu te moques de moi, en plus ! s'écria-t-elle avant de tenter de récupérer son oreiller pour le lui lancer au visage.

Elle ne put malheureusement pas faire grand chose à part brasser du vent, ce qui fit redoubler le rire de Charlie.

— Taisez-vous, par Merlin, vous êtes dans un hôpital, pas dans une chambre de taverne ! entendirent-ils maugréer derrière un paravent.

Ils se fixèrent tous les deux et même Charlotte se permit un petit rire avant de reprendre tout son sérieux.

— Je sais ce que tu es vraiment, Charlie Weasley, j'ai eu un entretien très étrange cet après-midi avec l'un de tes amis et je vous jure de ne rien révéler même si j'ai encore du mal à me dire que tout est vrai.

— Pourtant, tu as vendu une de tes photos à un journal, ne put-il s'empêcher de dire sur le ton de l'accusation.

Elle le fixa l'air surpris avant de se fermer totalement. Il comprit alors qu'il avait encore agi stupidement.

— Fais-moi plaisir, murmura-t-elle. Va-t-en. Si c'est pour me dire ce genre de choses, tu peux partir. Je ne veux plus te voir.

— Tu es malade et fatiguée, objecta Charlie.

— Non, je ne pense pas. Sache que pour moi, tout est réglé. Je ne dirai rien parce que de toute façon, on me prendrait pour une folle. L'histoire s'arrête là. Au revoir.

Il secoua la tête.

— Tu ressembles vraiment à un Magyar à pointes, Charlotte, quand tu es en colère. Je ne suis pas venu que pour ça. En fait, j'aimerais m'excuser pour la façon peu cavalière dont je t'ai traitée en Roumanie.

Il l'entendit souffler, puis ruminer.

— Parfois, je regrette de réfléchir, moi, avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Nous en reparlerons, Charlie, mais quand je serai sortie de cet hôpital. Je ne peux à peine parler, réfléchir et bouger. Je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de te traiter de tous les noms d'oiseaux de la terre et t'envoyer paître pour ne jamais te revoir. Mais je conçois que ça serait vraiment stupide. Alors s'il te plaît, rentre chez toi, va te reposer et revoyons-nous quand j'irais mieux. Tu veux bien ?

Elle avait dit cela dans un filet de voix et il avait dû tendre son oreille pour bien comprendre ce qu'elle lui disait.

— Très bien, Charlotte. Merci de me laisser une chance de nous expliquer, répondit-il un peu déçu qu'elle le congédie ainsi.

Il se leva et tira sur le rideau pour sortir quand il entendit un drap se froisser. Il se retourna vers elle, plein d'espoir.

— Charlie, commença-t-elle un peu perplexe. Qu'est-ce que c'est, un Magyar à pointes ?

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il secoua la tête et il partit. Il se promit qu'il ne lui cacherait plus rien. Il avait envie de croire que ça pouvait marcher. Il l'espérait même très fort. Il avait besoin d'elle, se rendait-il compte avec stupeur.

À Suivre


	8. Double Whisky et Magyar à Pointes

**Double Whisky & Magyar à Pointes  
**

* * *

 **Disclaimer, rating et genre :** voir le premier chapitre de cette histoire.

 **Relectrices : Lilou Black** , **Gwendoline** et **Deb Lygg**. Ainsi que les relectures attentives de **Manon** et **Nath**. Un grand merci à vous les filles !

* * *

Bonjour tout le monde !

Me voici un peu plus tardivement que d'habitude et pour cause. J'ai passé mon weekend à Japan Expo et le temps que je m'en remette... Enfin bref ^^. Sincèrement quand j'ai commencé à publier cette fic, je ne pensais pas avoir de retour dessus. Parce que le personnage de Charlie n'est pas celui qui est le plus souvent recherché dans ce genre et je trouve cela bien dommage. Lui aussi mérite qu'on s'intéresse à sa personne.  
Allez, j'arrête de vous embêter avec mon blabla et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture de ce nouveau chapitre.

* * *

 **8**

 **Double Whisky et Magyar à Pointes**

Charlotte resta deux jours dans ce curieux endroit, l'hôpital Ste Mangouste – quel drôle de nom ! –, mais Charlie ne revint pas la voir. Elle en avait éprouvé un peu de tristesse même si elle était consciente qu'il ne faisait que respecter sa parole. La veille, alors qu'elle tentait de se reposer, elle avait eu la surprise de voir débarquer dans son espace privé une chouette qui n'avait pas arrêté de hululer autour d'elle. Elle avait tenté de la chasser avec un journal, mais cette dernière avait lâché le rouleau de papier qu'elle tenait fermement entre les pattes avant de se percher au sommet d'un placard hors de portée de Charlotte. Depuis lors, l'oiseau l'observait comme s'il essayait de déterminer comment il allait pouvoir l'attaquer quand elle s'y attendrait le moins.

— Maudit volatile, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents tout en le fixant méchamment.

Elle était pressée de rentrer chez elle, cet hôpital était vraiment trop bizarre. Normalement, le médecin devait venir l'ausculter une dernière fois avant de l'autoriser à sortir. Qu'elle avait hâte de partir et d'oublier tout cela !

L'infirmière qui s'occupait d'elle revint la voir avec la femme médecin et un autre docteur à la longue barbe impressionnante qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Il ressemblait davantage à un fou échappé de l'asile qu'à un médecin. Avec un soupir, elle se redressa contre ses oreillers.

— Bonjour, Mademoiselle Fraser, commença-t-il d'une voix douce et ferme à la fois. Comment nous portons-nous ce matin ?

Charlotte le fusilla du regard. Elle détestait quand on lui parlait comme si elle était attardée. Cependant, elle ne releva pas, cela n'aurait servi à rien. Plus vite on s'occuperait d'elle, plus vite elle sortirait de cet endroit bizarre.

— Beaucoup mieux, répondit-elle. Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'est arrivé...

— Nous pensons avoir une petite idée, la coupa l'homme qui était habillé étrangement.

Elle n'avait pas fait attention, mais à le regarder de plus près, elle s'aperçut qu'il portait une robe bleue turquoise qui lui arrivait aux pieds. Elle faillit éclater de rire, mais se retint de justesse. Quelle drôle de tenue pour un médecin ! À la rigueur, il aurait pu se tenir pour un rôle dans le Seigneur des Anneaux, il ne lui manquait plus que le chapeau il avait presque tout du Gandalf bon marché.

— Nous avons constaté que vous aviez une plaque de fer à l'intérieur du crâne, déclara-t-il en tirant un siège jusqu'à son lit.

Il s'y assit tandis que les deux femmes restaient debout.

— Ah, ça, murmura-t-elle, mal à l'aise.

Elle n'aimait pas se souvenir des circonstances suite auxquelles elle avait eu cette « chose » dans sa tête. Y repenser la rendait malade.

— En fait, reprit-elle, c'est une plaque en titane pour « boucher » le trou qu'il y a dedans.

— Vous avez un trou dans le crâne ? demanda l'une des deux infirmières d'un air choqué.

Charlotte en soupira de lassitude, mais répondit quand même :

— Cela date d'il y a quelques années, j'ai reçu une balle perdue lors d'une rixe entre deux gangs. Je rentrais de cours quand c'est arrivé. Il paraît que j'ai eu une chance incroyable de m'en sortir et d'être encore en vie.

— Je veux bien vous croire, répondit le docteur à la très longue barbe. Cette plaque que vous avez, continua-t-il, totalement inconscient des pensées de sa jeune patiente, fait rempart à notre magie. Cependant, nous avons compris que cela vous affectait quand même. Votre plaque semble conserver une trace résiduelle des sorts lancés, ce qui déclenche chez vous fièvre et migraine, car la magie reste dessus et explose par microcoups.

— Et c'est embêtant ? se risqua à demander Charlotte qui ne comprenait rien à ce charabia.

— Sur le court terme, non, avança doucement le vieil homme avant de se redresser. Mais je ne vous cache pas que sur le long terme, vous risqueriez d'en mourir. Le titane ne supportera pas une trop lourde charge et risque soit de se désagréger, soit d'exploser, tout simplement.

Super... Tout simplement, pensa Charlotte atterrée. Comme si elle n'avait pas assez souffert comme cela dans sa vie. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'est pas comme si elle allait se prendre des sorts toute la journée, mais quand même... C'était un sacré choc à encaisser.

Le sorcier, qui avait pour nom : Altarius Bravlamort — pauvre homme, ça existait vraiment des noms de famille comme ça ? — donna diverses instructions à ses collègues et partit sans un mot de plus pour elle. Elle eut l'impression que si elle crevait la tête en miettes, il n'en aurait rien à faire. Belle mentalité, les sorciers !

— Mademoiselle, nous vous demanderons de signer ces papiers et ensuite, vous pourrez partir, déclara un des sous-fifres du docteur.

Un instant plus tard, l'infirmière qui s'occupait d'elle depuis le début lui donna une espèce de parchemin qu'elle lut en diagonale. En parcourant les clauses de confidentialité, elle faillit avaler de travers. _Eh bien, on peut dire qu'ils ne plaisantaient pas avec ça !_ s'étonna-t-elle, choquée parce qu'elle venait de lire. Toutefois, elle le signa rapidement, car elle n'avait qu'une hâte : partir loin de ce monde de fous. Elle comptait bien tout oublier d'eux, ça ils pouvaient en être certains ! Sur ces pensées, elle quitta enfin son lit et s'habilla à toute vitesse. Elle récupéra ensuite ses affaires et sortit de la chambre, sans un regard en arrière, en direction de ce qui devait être l'accueil principal. Une fois toutes les formalités dûment remplies, on lui demanda ensuite de passer à la caisse des paiements. Elle soupira, agacée, mais suivit bon gré mal gré une dame entre deux âges assez replète qui lui indiqua le chemin.

Le secrétariat de Ste Mangouste était des plus austères. Mettant son appréhension de côté, elle s'engagea à l'intérieur et suivit la file d'attente composée de deux personnes habillées comme pour Halloween.

— J'ai l'impression de faire le plus mauvais rêve de ma vie, se murmura-t-elle à elle-même, un peu dépitée par le tour que prenaient les évènements.

Au bout d'une attente interminable, ce fut enfin son tour. Charlotte tendit son parchemin et attendit qu'on lui annonce la douloureuse. Elle se doutait bien que son assurance ne marcherait pas dans ce monde de barges.

— Vous nous devez 8 Gallions et 12 Mornilles, s'il vous plaît, déclara une voix lasse.

La jeune femme contempla avec stupeur la mine sévère de la secrétaire qui lui faisait face. _Qu'est-ce que c'est cette monnaie ?_ se demanda-t-elle, consternée.

— Pardon, vous n'acceptez pas la livre sterling par hasard ? demanda toutefois Charlotte d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

La sorcière secoua la tête.

— Les euros, alors ? ajouta Charlotte pleine d'espoir.

— 8 Gallions et 12 Mornilles, répéta la dame d'une voix monocorde.

Charlotte tenta de trouver une solution, mais son interlocutrice semblait intraitable. Comment allait-elle faire ? Elle fut tentée de faire un très grand sprint pour fuir cet endroit quand une main se posa dans le creux de ses reins, la faisant légèrement sursauter. Le cœur battant, elle se retourna vivement et donna une belle droite à l'inopportun qui osait ainsi la toucher sans sa permission. _Mais où se croyait-il ?!_ Quand son poing entra en collision avec un visage qu'elle avait appris à connaître et même à aimer au fil des mois, ce fut trop tard. Le jeune homme recula, non sans se tenir la joue, en jurant à voix basse.

— Par Merlin ! Où as-tu appris à te battre comme ça ? lui demanda Charlie se remettant assez difficilement de l'agression dont il venait d'être victime.

— Charlie ! s'écria-t-elle, choquée. Je suis désolée, je n'aime pas qu'on me prenne au dépourvu, je ne savais pas que c'était toi ! Jamais je ne t'aurais frappée, tu le sais bien !

— Encore heureux !s'exclama-t-il, un peu en colère. Tu m'as vraiment fait mal !

Charlotte se tenait toujours près du guichet, la mine affligée. Le pauvre, elle n'y avait pas été de main morte. Son poing l'élançait beaucoup, mais ça, jamais elle ne le lui dirait.

— Qu'est-ce que tu...

— Par Morgane et tous les Mages de cette Terre ! hurla alors la secrétaire complètement furieuse, lui coupant la parole. Vous allez me payer avant que je n'appelle la sécurité ! Vous vous croyez où, ici ? Il y a des gens qui attendent derrière vous !

Cela tétanisa la jeune femme qui ne voyait toujours pas comment régler sa dette quand Charlie sortit un sac de cuir dans lequel il y avaient des pièces.

— Combien ? demanda-t-il fermement.

La sorcière soupira, blasée.

— 8 Gallions et 12 Mornilles, répéta-t-elle avec un soupir exaspéré.

Le jeune homme ne releva pas son impolitesse et récupéra quelques pièces de sa bourse. Il les compta, puis donna l'appoint à la sorcière grincheuse. Il reçut en échange un tampon magique sur son parchemin qu'elle lui envoya par les airs et qu'il rattrapa avant qu'il ne s'envole jusqu'au-dehors.

 _Saleté de sorcière !_ pesta Charlotte intérieurement.

— Suivant ! cria la secrétaire, inconsciente des pensées de la jeune femme.

Charlie profita de la confusion et de la fureur de Charlotte pour lui attraper la main et l'entraîner vers la sortie de l'hôpital. Une fois dehors, il continua son chemin sur quelques pas avant qu'elle ne le force à s'arrêter brusquement.

— Merci Charlie, mais je préfère rentrer chez moi, objecta-t-elle pensant qu'il voulait l'emmener quelque part.

— Justement, je voulais trouver un endroit plus tranquille pour pouvoir transplaner avec toi, la rassura-t-il d'une voix posée.

Charlotte écarquilla une nouvelle fois les yeux, ne comprenant pas ce que cela signifiait, sauf s'il s'agissait d'un de ses tours.

— Écoute, si c'est de la magie, oublie, je ne dois pas y être confrontée, marmonna-t-elle un peu gênée.

Le jeune homme l'observa, étonné.

— En fait, commença-t-elle toujours mal à l'aise, ils ont trouvé pourquoi la magie ne marche pas sur moi...

— C'est vrai ? demanda Charlie avec une certaine surprise.

Elle hocha la tête.

— Oui, à vrai dire, c'est à cause de la plaque soudée à mon crâne. Elle sert en quelque sorte de paratonnerre... du moins si j'ai bien compris. Du coup, ça explique aussi mes migraines. La magie reste sur la plaque, mais à forte dose, ça finira par me tuer.

Le jeune homme l'observa doucement avant de la serrer dans ses bras.

— Je ne te ferai pas de mal, Charlotte, jamais. J'ai réussi à transplaner avec toi jusqu'ici. Fais-moi confiance, dit-il, sa voix un peu étouffée par les cheveux de sa compagne.

Charlotte faillit lui dire que ça risquait d'être difficile, qu'il l'avait déjà fait souffrir, mais finalement elle obtempéra. Il caressa doucement ses boucles rousses qui avaient poussées depuis le mois de mai, et elle ferma les yeux. Une drôle de sensation la saisit. Elle crut même qu'elle allait s'évanouir mais le malaise s'arrêta aussitôt. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, ils étaient dans son petit appartement à elle.

Elle resta dans ses bras, savourant un instant sa rassurante proximité. Elle aimait tellement son odeur, il lui avait tant manqué. Pourtant, une part d'elle ne pouvait oublier la façon peu cavalière dont il l'avait renvoyée de sa vie... Sans un regard, sans un remords.

Comme lisant dans ses pensées, Charlie se dégagea avant de lui caresser tendrement le visage.

— Pouvons-nous discuter tous les deux ? demanda-t-il, sans la quitter des yeux.

Elle acquiesça avant de se dégager doucement. Elle lui fit signe de la rejoindre dans son salon et lui montra un canapé. Charlie s'y assit, ses mains posées sur ses genoux.

Un silence confus s'installa entre eux avant que le jeune homme ne se décide enfin à parler.

— Au départ, quand je t'ai retrouvée à ce restaurant, je devais juste t'approcher et te faire oublier ce que tu avais vu. Ensuite, dit-il en levant sa main pour qu'il la laisse poursuivre. Ensuite, je me suis pris au jeu et mes sortilèges ne marchaient pas sur toi. J'apprécie vraiment ta compagnie et... Merlin ! s'écria-t-il avant de se lever du divan.

Il se tourna vers elle et passa fébrilement les mains dans sa tignasse rousse qui était plus longue que dans ses souvenirs.

— Tu n'es pas obligé, Charlie, murmura-t-elle, incapable d'interpréter la nervosité de son compagnon.

— Tu ne comprends pas, Charlotte ! s'écria-t-il. Je n'avais pas prévu d'avoir des sentiments pour toi. Quand tu m'as annoncé que tu t'en allais, j'ai cru que tu t'étais moquée de moi, que tout ça n'avait pour toi aucun intérêt ou que ce n'était seulement qu'un simple passe-temps ! Je me suis protégé en fuyant. Il valait mieux couper court à ce moment-là que de poursuivre quelque chose qui était vain à mon sens et qui aurait fini par me détruire !

— Tu ne m'as pas laissé la moindre chance d'en parler avec toi, Charlie Weasley ! objecta Charlotte, un peu furieuse. Oui, je repartais. Non, je ne pensais pas à une relation sérieuse, mais après tout, cela faisait quoi, à peine plus d'une semaine que nous nous fréquentions vraiment ? Tu avais ton boulot en Roumanie dont je ne savais rien et moi ma vie en Angleterre ! Je voyais bien que tu me cachais des choses importantes alors comment voulais-tu que j'imagine plus loin que le lendemain ?! Je ne suis pas stupide !

Sa voix était montée dans les aigus. Elle ne savait pas si elle avait envie de hurler ou de pleurer. Sans doute les deux à la fois, mais elle n'aimait pas fondre en larmes devant quelqu'un, lui y compris. Elle devait rester forte.

— La vérité, Charlotte Fraser, c'est que j'ai eu beau faire pour t'oublier, tu revenais sans cesse dans mes rêves et quand je me suis décidé à faire quelque chose, le destin nous a une nouvelle fois réunis, déclara Charlie d'une voix claire et ferme.

— Le destin, reprit Charlotte avec un rire de gorge un peu amer. Allons, Charlie, nous avons passé l'âge des romances à l'eau de rose. Je n'ai jamais cru au destin ni à toutes ces conneries. Je suis athée, je ne crois pas en Dieu. Si Dieu existait, je le maudirais de m'avoir donné autant d'épreuves à surmonter dès mon enfance. Alors Dieu et le destin peuvent allez se faire voir ailleurs, je ne veux plus en entendre parler !

Elle se leva à son tour et se planta devant lui.

— Que veux-tu vraiment de nous, Charlie Weasley ? Qu'attends-tu et...

— Charlotte, l'interrompit-il. Tu poses trop de questions. Ce que je veux, pour le moment du moins, c'est apprendre à mieux te connaître, ne plus avoir de secrets pour toi... Je veux essayer une véritable relation avec toi.

— Tu me diras tout ?

Elle semblait sceptique, ce qui fit sourire Charlie.

— J'essaierai, promit-il.

Elle acquiesça avant de relever la tête vers lui. Elle se mit alors sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres pleines. Ils restèrent un moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre, chacun appréciant ce moment qu'ils ne pensaient jamais retrouver ensemble, puis ils finirent par se séparer à contrecœur.

— Bien, Charlie, alors comme ça tu es un sorcier ? dit Charlotte d'un ton désinvolte.

— Un vrai de vrai. Je viens d'une famille de Sang Pur, répondit-il en souriant largement.

— Une famille de Sang Pur ? Et ça veut dire quoi, exactement ?

Charlie lui raconta de façon très brève la différence entre les moldus, les nés-moldus et les sangs purs. Ils mangèrent sur le pouce après avoir commandé quelque chose chez l'Indien du coin tandis qu'il lui parlait de son métier.

Charlotte passa une curieuse soirée à découvrir un monde qui, pour elle, dépassait l'entendement. Des sorciers vivant non loin des gens normaux, les Moldus comme ils les appelaient, sans que personne n'en sache rien ! Elle eut du mal à s'endormir cette nuit-là et les ronflements sonores de Charlie ne l'y aidèrent pas. C'était elle qui lui avait proposé de rester. Ils avaient passé trop de temps loin l'un de l'autre et elle avait envie de sentir sa présence, surtout après ces derniers jours. _Mais quand même_... songea-t-elle en se redressant sur un coude pour voir _son_ homme.

— Un sorcier, murmura-t-elle... Qui l'eut cru ! Certainement pas moi !

oO§Oo

Charlie se réveilla en sursaut. Il avait fait un mauvais rêve... encore un. Il était en sueur et découvrit avec perplexité qu'il n'était pas en pyjama, mais en caleçon. Il avait encore rêvé de la bataille qui avait eu lieu à Poudlard. C'était stupide, car il n'y avait même pas participé. Il revoyait son jeune frère, Fred. Dans son rêve, il était raide mort et... Il posa brutalement son poing sur sa bouche pour éviter de gémir trop fort. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas rêvé de cette période-là... _de lui_. Il pensait être guéri de ces cauchemars. Tentant de reprendre un semblant de contenance, il sortit du lit. Tendant l'oreille, il comprit qu'il y avait du monde chez Charlotte. Il entendait plusieurs voix et d'autres bruits bizarres. Fronçant les sourcils, il récupéra son pantalon et son t-shirt et se rendit à pas feutrés dans le salon. Il la trouva emmitouflée dans un plaid, un bol fumant sur la table et face à elle, une drôle de boîte d'où prévenait le son. Il y avait des images et Charlie comprit qu'il s'agissait d'un téléviseur.

Curieux, il la rejoignit avant de la prendre dans ses bras quand il fut assis à ses côtés. Il avait besoin d'elle, de son odeur et sa chaleur, après ce qu'il avait vécu... Pour la première fois, il ne se sentait plus seul.

— Tu ne dors pas ? lui demanda-t-il doucement en lui déposant un tendre baiser sur la tempe.

— Chuuut ! grogna-t-elle tout en se lovant un peu plus contre lui.

Il reporta son regard sur l'objet et fut intrigué par les images qu'il renvoyait. Une jolie blonde munie d'un pieu transperçait la poitrine de drôles de monstres aux dents pointues.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

— Buffy contre les Vampires, mais chut, je veux savoir ce qu'elle va dire à Angel maintenant qu'elle l'a retrouvé ! marmonna Charlotte hypnotisée par les images.

Charlie n'insista pas et posa son menton sur le haut du crâne de la jeune femme. Il n'avait jamais vécu ce genre de situation et il était prêt à savourer chaque instant. Il savait qu'un jour, si leur histoire durait, qu'il devrait lui parler de ses démons, de ce qu'il avait éprouvé lors de la dernière guerre des sorciers. Pour le moment, il voulait juste vivre tranquillement et oublier toutes les horreurs de son passé.

À Suivre


	9. Traumatismes de Guerre

**Double Whisky & Magyar à Pointes  
**

* * *

 **Disclaimer, rating et genre :** voir le premier chapitre de cette histoire.

 **Relectrices : Lilou Black** , **Gwendoline** et **Deb Lygg**. Ainsi que les relectures attentives de **Laura**.

* * *

Bonjour tout le monde !

J'ai mis un peu plus de temps pour publier ce nouveau chapitre. Non pas qu'il n'était pas prêt, mais je suis en pleine restructuration de notre salon et j'ai troqué mon vieux pc contre un ordi-portable. Bref, après une sieste méritée, je me suis dit que ça serait pas mal de publier la suite de cette histoire. Cette histoire, je l'ai écrit d'une traite en fin d'année dernière et je l'aime particulièrement. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira.

Je vous en souhaite une excellente lecture !

* * *

 **9**

 **Traumatismes de Guerre**

Les semaines qui suivirent furent presque idylliques pour Charlie et Charlotte. Ils passaient tout leur temps libre ensemble, savourant le début d'une histoire sans nuages. Toutefois, les fréquents allers-retours du jeune homme le fatiguaient de plus en plus et certaines nuits, il se réveillait, le souffle court, après d'affreux cauchemars. Charlotte voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas et qu'il s'agissait bien plus qu'un traumatisme dû à son passé. Pour le moment cependant, elle ne voulait pas encore lui en parler, leur relation était bien trop récente pour qu'elle se permette de le presser sur des sujets si personnels. En attendant, elle le laissait tranquille, et ils continuaient à faire comme si tout allait bien. Elle savait pertinemment qu'à long terme, il faudrait envisager une autre solution pour se voir, car elle avait conscience qu'avec tous ces trajets quotidiens et épuisants, c'était lui qui fournissait le plus d'efforts dans leur relation.

Effectivement, tous les jours, Charlie transplanait non pas une, mais deux fois vers la réserve en Roumanie pour aller travailler. La jeune femme constatait à quel point, magique ou non, le procédé était épuisant. Pour l'avoir subi une fois, elle n'avait eu aucune envie de récidiver alors que lui, le faisait au moins quatre fois par jour... quand il n'était pas appelé en pleine nuit ! Cela aussi avait été une nouveauté pour elle, quand il lui avait signalé qu'il avait fait relier sa petite cheminée au réseau sorcier. _Le réseau sorcier_... Elle n'avait compris de quoi il en retournait que le jour où l'un des membres du Conseil des Créatures Dangereuses était sorti de l'âtre, époussetant la cendre de ses vêtements comme si de rien n'était. Ce dernier, un sorcier entre deux âges et habillé de vêtements très colorés, s'était invité dans son salon et avait attendu que Charlie rentre pour s'entretenir avec lui sur le cas de deux dragons qui avaient été vus à la frontière écossaise. _Tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes !_

Depuis qu'elle fréquentait un sorcier, la vie de Charlotte avait radicalement changé. Ses habitudes avaient été chamboulées du tout au tout. Sans vraiment y faire attention, le jeune homme avait peu à peu envahi son quotidien et son appartement. Quand elle allait dans sa salle de bain, ses produits de beauté côtoyaient dorénavant des objets pour le moins masculins. Une deuxième brosse à dents avait même rejoint la sienne... Sans compter tous les artifices magiques qu'il utilisait. C'était étrange de se dire qu'elle vivait en couple dorénavant, et qui plus est avec un sorcier ! Aucun des deux n'avait voulu sauter d'étapes, mais les circonstances ne leur avaient guère laissé le choix.

Et s'il n'y avait pas que cela... Elle avait envisagé de fermer la boutique et de rejoindre Charlie directement en Roumanie avant de se dire que c'était une très mauvaise idée. _L'amour pouvait être terriblement dangereux pour les neurones_ , avait-elle alors songé, un peu effrayée. Elle ne parlait pas un mot de roumain et ne se voyait vraiment pas vivre là-bas. Elle en eut un peu honte, mais chassa son malaise d'un revers de main. Elle ne voulait pas être trop loin de ses grands-parents, parce qu'ils étaient la seule famille qu'il lui restait. En parlant de famille, seulement quelques semaines après que sa relation avec Charlie ait réellement débuté, Charlotte avait annoncé la nouvelle à ceux qui l'avaient élevée. Ils avaient été très heureux pour elle et espéraient rencontrer prochainement ce brave jeune homme qui avait réussi à capturer son cœur.

Un dîner avait été organisé un mois plus tard et Charlie avait plutôt fait bonne impression. Ses grands-parents avaient été positivement ravis et l'avaient félicitée pour son choix, comme lorsqu'elle avait acheté un nouvel appareil électroménager l'an dernier. Il faut dire que Charlie avait su les charmer au-delà de toute espérance, tout comme son nouveau lave-linge.

Puis le train-train quotidien s'était installé et...

— Tu me parais bien songeuse, déclara l'homme de ses pensées tout en l'observant avec attention.

Ils étaient à table, l'un des rares soirs où Charlie rentrait tôt. Il la regardait et semblait préoccupé. Il avait le teint blafard et des cernes énormes sous les yeux constata-t-elle, le cœur serré.

— Tu penses prendre bientôt quelques jours de congé ? demanda Charlotte en triturant ses brocolis vapeur dans son assiette – régime quand tu nous tiens.

— Non, répondit-il en enfournant dans sa bouche un gros morceau de steak avec quelques frites.

L'appétit coupé, elle repoussa son assiette avec un soupir frustré.

— Tu sais, commença Charlie, se méprenant sur ce qu'elle ressentait, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu tiens tant à perdre du poids. Je préfère de loin les femmes avec des formes, comme ma mère, plutôt que les sacs d'os.

La jeune fille le contempla brièvement en arquant un sourcil.

— Tu veux que je ressemble à ta mère ?

Elle avait cru qu'en lui disant cela, il la contredirait plus vite que l'éclair, mais il prit le temps d'avaler son verre de vin rouge avant de reprendre :

— Tu lui ressembles déjà un peu du point de vue du caractère, à ce que j'ai découvert, dit-il de façon très maladroite.

Un long silence accompagna sa phrase.

— Non, je ne souhaite pas coucher avec ma mère, rectifia-t-il en la voyant faire la grimace, mais... Je ne veux pas que tu t'affames pour me plaire. Tu me plais déjà beaucoup comme tu es.

Charlotte n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. C'était bien les hommes de croire que les femmes n'avaient d'autres buts dans la vie que de vouloir leur plaire. Elle était loin de ce genre de frivolités et il aurait dû commencer à le savoir. Elle récupéra son verre vide ainsi que la bouteille et se servit un peu d'alcool avant de porter le cristal à ses lèvres.

— Pour tout te dire, dit-elle après avoir bu, j'étais en train de penser que je ne connaissais toujours pas ta famille. Je sais que vous êtes sept enfants, tous des garçons sauf la petite dernière, rectifia-t-elle. Ta mère ne travaille pas et s'occupe de la maison. Ton père, quant à lui, travaille au ministère magique... Enfin bref, tu ne nous as pas présentés et je ne sais même pas s'ils connaissent mon existence.

Charlie s'essuya la bouche avant de s'adosser plus confortablement à sa chaise.

— Non, Charlotte, pour le moment je te garde secrète. Non pas que je n'en ai pas envie, mais crois-moi, même si je les adore tous, ils peuvent vite se montrer très collants et intrusifs, surtout ma mère.

— Ah. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as honte de sortir avec une Moldue, alors ? demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Cette histoire la travaillait depuis un long moment. Ils venaient de deux univers totalement différents. Elle avait donc naturellement peur qu'il lui préfère un jour une jolie petite sorcière qui n'écarquillerait pas les yeux devant le moindre petit sortilège. Sans parler de son handicap...

Charlie la contempla, soucieux. Ses lèvres ne formaient plus qu'une mince ligne droite sur son visage figé. Il semblait même en colère. Il se leva brusquement et alla droit sur elle. Il attrapa son bras et la força à se lever à son tour, puis il prit son menton de ses doigts en un geste tendre et redressa son visage vers lui. Elle déglutit difficilement.

— Écoute-moi bien, Charlotte Fraser, car je ne te le répéterai pas deux fois, déclara-t-il d'une voix rauque. Je t'interdis de te sous-estimer de cette façon. Je me fiche de savoir si tu es une sorcière ou une Moldue. Tu pourrais être un troll ou un gobelin que cela ne changerait rien pour moi. Tu es celle avec qui j'ai envie d'être. Si jamais mes parents n'étaient pas contents de ce choix, cela ne changerait strictement rien non plus. De toute façon, ça ne les regarde pas, c'est ma vie, donc mes problèmes. Tu as compris ?

La jeune femme hocha de la tête avant de soupirer de soulagement.

— Parfois, je me sens si stupide, murmura-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

— Tu es loin de l'être. Je te le répète, je te les présenterai un jour, mais crois-moi, quand ça sera fait, tu regretteras ces jours bénis où ils ignoraient encore ton existence !

Elle lui sourit, prête à se remettre à table, mais le jeune homme avait envie de toute autre chose. Fermement, il l'entraîna dans la chambre et la fit basculer sur le lit.

— Bien, il est temps que je te montre de manière plus claire et précise ce que j'éprouve en partie pour toi !

Il fit bouger ses sourcils en souriant effrontément et elle explosa de rire avant qu'il ne se jette sur elle pour l'embrasser.

oO§Oo

Il n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Il allait devoir bientôt se lever et il n'avait même pas fermé l'œil de toute la nuit. Pourtant, il avait passé une agréable soirée. Le week-end prochain, il emmènerait Charlotte sur le chemin de Traverse pour se rendre chez l'apothicaire récupérer des potions de sommeil. Il ne pouvait plus continuer comme cela. Et peut-être devrait-il envisager de faire un saut à Ste Mangouste, cela faisait longtemps et il n'avait pas honte de se faire aider par un psychomage. En y repensant, il n'aurait jamais dû arrêter les séances l'année dernière. Finalement, il finit par s'assoupir, mais se réveilla en sursaut, le corps en sueur.

Charlotte avait fait un bond et s'était retrouvée par terre. Elle se redressa en se frottant les fesses et l'observa avec attention.

— Je suis désolé, Charley, marmonna-t-il en se frottant le visage.

— Tu as encore fait un cauchemar ? demanda-t-elle, soucieuse.

— Oui, et c'est de plus en plus récurrent, soupira-t-il en s'appuyant contre le mur.

Charlotte ne lui répondit pas et sortit de la chambre. Il se demanda ce qu'elle était partie faire. Il aurait aimé se lever, mais sa tête le faisait atrocement souffrir. Il détestait ces migraines qui le clouaient au lit parfois des journées entières. Ce n'était guère le moment, en plus.

Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un verre d'eau et deux bonbons blancs qu'elle lui tendit. Il les prit tous les deux et les regarda bizarrement.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est exactement ? questionna-t-il suspicieux.

— Des médicaments contre les céphalées. Je t'ai vu te masser le front et tu as fait quelques apnées du sommeil.

Au lieu de les prendre, il continua à les fixer étrangement.

— Tu es certaine que c'est sans risque ? voulut-il s'assurer.

— Absolument Charlie. Maintenant, fais-moi plaisir, sois un gentil garçon, tu ouvres grand la bouche et tu les avales en descendant cette eau cul sec.

Il fit ce qu'elle lui demandait et s'adossa un peu brutalement contre le cadre du lit, tandis qu'elle essayait de bien remettre les oreillers derrière lui.

— Il est quelle heure ?questionna-t-il la bouche un peu pâteuse.

— 4H30 du matin, répondit-elle.

Il ferma brièvement les yeux avant de les ouvrir.

— Je ne pense pas que je vais pouvoir travailler aujourd'hui, marmonna-t-il. Je serai dans l'incapacité de transplaner sans me désartibuler aux quatre coins du pays.

— Te désarticuler ? répéta-t-elle, ayant peur d'avoir mal compris.

— Désartibuler, rectifia-t-il. C'est quand une partie de ton corps reste à l'endroit de départ et qu'une autre se trouve à l'arrivée. C'est pourquoi il y a des règles strictes sur le transplanage et que peu de sorciers l'utilisent régulièrement, et surtout pas pour de très longues distances.

— Et toi, tu fais ça quatre fois par jour ? s'exclama-t-elle surprise. Et tu ne me le dis que maintenant ?

Charlotte semblait furieuse. Il n'avait vraiment aucune envie de se battre avec elle aujourd'hui.

— Écoute, c'était soit ça, soit on ne se voyait pas, grogna-t-il.

— Mais quand même, souffla Charlotte. Ce n'est pas trop risqué ?

Elle avait adopté une toute petite voix et la colère qu'il sentait poindre retomba instantanément. Elle se faisait du souci pour lui. Elle n'était pas comme sa mère qui lui aurait interdit de le refaire. Molly Weasley ne savait pas faire autre chose que de s'inquiéter pour ses enfants, même si ces derniers étaient des adultes depuis un moment.

— Viens ici, murmura-t-il en lui tendant les bras.

Elle s'y lova et il se sentit déjà un peu mieux. Oui, transplaner comme il le faisait était très dangereux, mais il ne regrettait absolument pas les dangers qu'il encourait à chaque fois. Toutefois, sans doute devrait-il envisager une solution sur le long terme.

oO§Oo

Charlotte fut réveillée par d'horribles grognements et le lit qui tanguait.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? s'écria-t-elle, choquée.

Elle voulut descendre, et quand elle le fit, elle s'affala par terre. Elle était tombée parce que le lit touchait à peine le sol. Avisant l'autre côté, elle vit que Charlie se débattait comme un beau diable sous la couverture.

— Non ! Non ! Non ! gémissait-il. Maman, non ! Je ne peux pas croire que Fred soit... Non !

Il se redressa d'un coup en position assise, haletant, et le lit retomba brutalement sur le plancher dans un bruit assourdissant.

Charlotte, tétanisée, le regarda avec les yeux exorbités. Il se passa une main tremblante sur le visage avant de se tourner vers elle.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais par terre ? demanda-t-il d'une voix enrouée.

— Qui est Fred ? voulut-elle savoir au lieu de lui répondre. Et pourquoi tu es dans un état pareil ?

Charlie sortit du lit et l'aida à se relever.

— Charlotte, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé s'il te plaît ? redemanda-t-il avec une certaine urgence dans la voix.

La jeune femme massa son postérieur douloureux avant de se rendre dans la cuisine. Elle avait besoin de sa dose de caféine avant de discuter avec lui. Elle alluma sa machine à café tandis qu'elle faisait chauffer de l'eau pour le thé de son compagnon. Ce dernier prit place sur la petite table.

— Tu as fait un cauchemar, commença-t-elle en sortant des céréales.

— C'était la première fois que ça te dérangeait comme ça ? demanda-t-il.

— Non, dit-elle. Tu en fais de plus en plus régulièrement. Tu veux des toasts ?

— Non, merci, répondit Charlie.

Il semblait réfléchir à quelque chose. Il croisa ses bras musclés sur son torse et tourna son regard vers elle, puis soupira.

— Charlotte, viens t'asseoir à côté de moi, lâcha-t-il d'une voix sourde. Il y a quelque chose dont je voulais te parler, mais je n'en ai jamais vraiment eu le temps... Et pour tout te dire, j'avais peur que cela te fasse aussi fuir.

La machine commença à vrombir avant de faire couler le breuvage noir dans un goutte-à-goutte rassurant.

— C'est en rapport avec ton passé ?

Il hocha de la tête.

— Il y a plusieurs années de cela, le monde sorcier britannique a vécu une époque terrible.

La jeune femme refoula son envie de plaisanter pour dédramatiser la situation. Elle voyait bien qu'il souffrait et que cela avait un rapport direct avec ce qu'il avait vécu. Au lieu de rire, elle prit une des mains de Charlie dans la sienne et la serra en guise de soutien. Il lui accorda un bref sourire et reprit :

— Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom voulait dominer le monde et éradiquer tous ceux qui n'étaient pas sorcier au sang pur. La bataille fut terrible, terrible ! termina-t-il dans un murmure à peine audible.

Ses yeux étaient rouges et larmoyants. Charlotte en conçut un tel chagrin pour lui qu'elle se retint de se jeter dans ses bras pour l'étreindre. Elle voyait bien qu'il prenait beaucoup sur lui pour pouvoir raconter tout cela et... que ça lui coûtait énormément.

— J'ai perdu un frère. Il s'appelait Fred et c'était l'un des types les plus heureux de vivre que j'ai eu la chance de connaître. Son jumeau, George, a perdu une oreille dans cette maudite guerre et depuis... Même si nous avons gagné, je vis avec le prix et le poids de ces horreurs, Charlotte.

Elle n'y tint plus et le prit quand même dans ses bras. Il se laissa faire et elle l'entendit renifler doucement. Elle ne savait pas s'il prendrait bien la question qu'elle allait lui poser, mais elle devait savoir.

— As-tu vu quelqu'un pour t'aider ? Les traumatismes de guerres sont les plus durs à surmonter, tu sais.

— Oui, répondit-il d'une voix enrouée. Je voyais quelqu'un jusqu'à l'année dernière.

— Apparemment, ce n'est pas assez, répondit-elle.

Il s'essuya les yeux avec l'un de ses avant-bras et se détourna d'elle pour regarder par la fenêtre. Le soleil était levé depuis un moment et réchauffait la cuisine de ses doux rayons lumineux.

— Je pense que la fatigue joue beaucoup, dit-il. Et puis, l'air de rien, avoir une nouvelle vie, tout ça quoi... Enfin, bégaya-t-il, tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Charlotte se leva alla vers lui pour embrasser le sommet de son crâne avant de se servir une tasse de café. Elle récupéra aussi la bouilloire et la théière pour préparer la boisson de Charlie. Elle ne savait pas qu'il avait vécu quelque chose d'aussi dur. Au final, ses propres épreuves lui semblaient bien dérisoires en comparaison. Toutefois, elle avait envie de se confier à lui comme il avait fait avec elle.

— Il faut que je te dise quelque chose aussi, Charlie, dit-elle un peu mal à l'aise. Bon, ça va sans doute te paraître insignifiant, mais tu sais, la plaque que j'ai vissée sur le crâne... Elle est là pour une bonne raison. Il y a six ans, je me suis retrouvée par inadvertance dans une rixe entre deux gangs rivaux. Ils se sont tirés dessus et je me suis pris une balle perdue dans la tête. Il paraît que j'ai eu une chance immense de m'en sortir vivante et sans trop de séquelles. Ce que les médecins ont fait était nouveau, j'ai été une sorte de cobaye pour eux. Tous les six mois, j'ai rendez-vous pour vérifier que mon cerveau va bien.

Elle n'avait pas osé le regarder en face pendant qu'elle débitait toute son histoire. S'écouter parler lui donnait l'impression que tout cela était arrivé à une autre qu'elle. Elle n'imaginait pas que ça ait pu être elle, ni sur le moment, ni après, ni même maintenant.

— Moi aussi, j'ai vu un psychologue, reprit-elle. Je continue à avoir des séances une fois tous les trois mois. Avant, c'était beaucoup plus régulier.

Un long silence s'installa après ces révélations pour le moins surprenantes. Charlotte avait cru qu'après ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, il serait plein de compassion pour elle, mais au lieu de cela, il semblait perdu ailleurs. Elle ne savait pas à quoi elle s'était attendue, mais certainement pas à une telle absence de réaction. Bon, cela dit, elle n'aimait pas que l'on s'apitoie sur son sort et le plus important, c'est qu'elle allait bien maintenant.

— Eh bien, dit-elle. Je ne pensais pas que ce que je viens de te dire jetterait un tel froid...

Elle ne put finir sa phrase, car il venait de se lever brusquement pour l'agripper par les bras avant de la serrer férocement contre lui.

— On fait une sacrée paire, toi et moi, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Oui, ils faisaient une sacrée paire et elle espérait bien que ça continuerait comme ça entre eux pour le pire, mais surtout pour le meilleur.

À Suivre


	10. La nouvelle vie de Charlie et Charlotte

**Double Whisky & Magyar à Pointes  
**

* * *

 **Disclaimer, rating et genre :** voir le premier chapitre de cette histoire.

 **Relectrices : Lilou Black** , **Gwendoline** et **Deb Lygg**. Ainsi que les relectures attentives de **Laura**.

* * *

Bonjour tout le monde !

Je pensais avoir publié ce chapitre depuis un moment, mais finalement pas du tout. Je vous dois toutes mes plus plates excuses. Je vous rassure, je ne mettrai pas trois plombes pour publier la suite. J'espère en tout cas, que Charlie et Charlotte vous plairont toujours autant. Ce fut un régal pour ma part que de relater leur histoire... Et oui, nous arrivons bientôt à la fin.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture de ce chapitre !

* * *

 **10**

 **La nouvelle vie de Charlie et Charlotte**

Les mois passèrent et, finalement, Charlie prit l'une des plus grandes décisions de sa vie. Il y avait beaucoup réfléchi, avait également pesé le pour et le contre avant de se dire qu'il s'agissait de la meilleure solution possible. De plus, l'idée émise par le Conseil des Créatures Magiques de Grande-Bretagne lui avait donné envie de se lancer le plus rapidement possible dans cette nouvelle aventure. Refuser ce qui lui apparaissait comme une opportunité en or aurait vraiment été stupide.

— Je vais arrêter de travailler à la Réserve de Roumanie, dit-il un matin tandis qu'il beurrait, grâce à la magie, l'un de ses toasts.

Charlotte en fit tomber sa cuillère pleine de confiture par terre.

— Tu n'es pas sérieux ?! s'exclama-t-elle, choquée. Ce boulot, c'est ton rêve, toute ta vie !

— Tu ne m'as pas bien compris, répondit-il posément. Je n'ai jamais dit que j'arrêtais ce travail. J'ai juste dit que je quittais la Réserve de Roumanie.

Charlotte, après avoir récupéré sa cuillère qu'elle jeta négligemment dans son assiette, avala une gorgée de café tout en l'observant avec attention.

— Mais tu vas faire quoi dans ce cas ? le questionna-t-elle en plissant les yeux.

— Il ne s'agit pas de ce que je vais faire, la contredit-il, mais de ce que _nous_ allons faire. Charlotte, tu vois bien que tu as du mal à joindre les deux bouts avec un seul salaire moldu. J'essaie de transformer une partie de ce que je gagne, mais c'est assez compliqué... Et puis...

— Où veux-tu en venir, Charlie Weasley ? demanda Charlotte, plus suspicieuse que jamais.

Le jeune homme se leva, prit sa chaise et s'installa tout près d'elle sans la quitter des yeux. Ce devait être vraiment très important pour qu'il la regarde avec une telle intensité. Elle en avait des papillons dans le ventre et, étrangement, elle sut que quoi qu'il lui dise ou demande, elle accepterait.

— J'ai envie que nous habitions ensemble, commença-t-il. Oui, je sais ce que tu vas me dire, nous vivons déjà ici tous les deux, mais ce petit appartement, c'est chez toi, pas chez nous.

— Charlie, tu veux qu'on déménage ?

Il acquiesça doucement et lui prit les deux mains.

— Tu es devenue la personne la plus importante de ma vie. Je n'envisage pas, ni sur le court terme ni sur le long terme, de trouver quelqu'un d'autre que toi. Oui, tu es une Moldue, mais la plus belle et la plus adorable des Moldues... quand tu ne t'énerves pas parce que là, tu deviens carrément mon Magyar à Pointes préféré. Comme tu le sais, j'adore le whisky et quand je plonge dans tes yeux qui ont presque la même couleur, je me sens défaillir et...

— Charlie, arrête ton char et viens-en au fait, s'il te plaît ! le reprit-elle, amusée mais quand même très flattée au fond d'elle.

Elle déposa un baiser sonore sur ses lèvres et attendit la suite avec un peu d'appréhension quand même.

— J'ai trouvé une très jolie maison du côté des Highlands en Écosse, près d'un village sorcier. Une réserve de dragons de taille moyenne y a été implantée l'année dernière et le Conseil m'a proposé un poste là-bas. Leur nouveau directeur recherche encore quelques sorciers dragonologues expérimentés et le directeur a avancé mon nom.

Charlotte avait la gorge sèche. Elle était heureuse, mais...

— Qu'est-ce que je vais faire là-bas ? s'écria-t-elle les yeux ronds.

— Je ne sais pas, dit Charlie énigmatique. Peut-être ouvrir cette boutique de livres et de fleurs dont je t'avais parlé il y a longtemps.

— Mais Charlie, les livres vont être pris par l'humidité et...

— Tout ça peut s'arranger d'un coup de baguette magique, déclara-t-il. J'ose croire que ça pourrait vraiment te plaire. Le magasin se trouverait dans le village même.

Elle avait envie d'accepter, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à ses grands-parents.

— Écoute, Charlotte, continua-t-il en lâchant ses mains pour lui caresser le bras. Je ne te demande pas une réponse immédiate. Si tu as besoin de temps, prends ce dont tu as besoin. Ce n'est pas si pressé que ça.

— J'aimerais te dire oui tout de suite, Charlie, mais il faut que je parle d'abord avec ma famille et puis... Je ne sais même pas à quoi ressemble la tienne ! s'exclama-t-elle sur un ton de reproche.

Il eut l'obligeance de rougir avant de se lever et d'aller dans leur chambre. Elle l'entendit farfouiller dans ses affaires avant qu'il ne revienne avec une photo.

— Je suis désolé, j'avais pris ça pour toi, et j'ai complètement oublié de te la montrer.

Il lui tendit le cliché de taille moyenne et elle faillit le lâcher quand elle vit les personnes présentes sur la photo se mettre en mouvement. Curieuse comme tout, elle la porta à hauteur de ses yeux pour mieux voir cette famille dont elle avait si peu entendu parler. Charlie était assez secret et à chaque fois, il avait fallu qu'elle lui tire les vers du nez. Elle ne le lui avait jamais dit, mais son silence l'avait profondément blessée.

La famille Weasley au grand complet, se dit-elle intérieurement tout en dévorant l'image d'un regard avide.

— Alors, la femme gironde et le grand roux qui font de grands coucous, ce sont mes parents, commença Charlie en se mettant derrière elle. La petite fille, c'est ma petite sœur Ginny. Sur ta gauche, tu as Ron, le plus jeune de mes frères. Derrière lui, c'est moi – il eut un rire nerveux – J'étais un peu plus jeune et maigrichon. À mes côtés, notre cher et regretté Fred et son jumeau George. Le beau gosse à la boucle d'oreille et aux cheveux longs, c'est Bill.

— Et celui qui est caché ? demanda Charlotte qui plissait les yeux pour mieux voir.

— C'est Percy, l'intello de la famille.

— Vous êtes tous habillés bizarrement, releva-t-elle.

— C'était lors d'un de nos voyages en Egypte. À une époque, le travail au ministère de notre père nous permettait de pas mal voyager. Bon, celui-ci, c'était parce qu'il avait gagné un jeu.

— Vous avez l'air tous tellement heureux, soupira-t-elle, émue.

Charlie rougit sous le compliment. Charlotte aurait rêvé d'avoir une aussi belle et grande famille. Elle envia un peu son compagnon avant de se mettre à rêver. C'est qu'elle espérait bien avoir un jour une aussi grande famille que lui. Dans sa vie, il ne lui restait que son grand-père et sa grand-mère. Elle les adorait, bien sûr, mais ils n'avaient jamais réussi à combler le vide laissé par ses parents.

Elle rendit la photo au jeune homme et débarrassa la table pendant qu'il se préparait pour le travail. Il était encore un peu tôt pour penser aux enfants, mais elle se voyait bien être la mère d'une ribambelle de petits Weasley. Oui, cette idée lui plaisait énormément.

oO§Oo

Tandis que Charlie était à son travail, Charlotte en profita pour passer voir ses grands-parents. Elle avait besoin de parler de tout cela avec eux. Elle se sentait à la fois euphorique et tiraillée. Elle voulait suivre Charlie et vivre avec lui de nouvelles expériences. La vie à deux, chez les sorciers. Elle avait encore bien du mal à se faire à cette idée. Cela lui rappela cette vieille série qu'elle adorait regarder gamine : _Ma sorcière bien-aimée._ Sauf que cette fois, c'était un sorcier roux et charmeur et qu'il ne remuait pas son nez pour jeter ses sorts. Elle se demandait aussi à quoi pouvait bien ressembler un village composé uniquement de personnes comme lui. Étaient-ils tous accoutrés comme le sorcier qui était venu chez elle quelques semaines auparavant ? Elle se posait tant de questions. Au fond, Charlotte était tout aussi excitée qu'elle avait peur. Arriverait-elle à sauter ce pas dans l'inconnu ?

Arrivée devant la maison de ses grands-parents, elle entra sans sonner.

— Mamie, tu es là ? cria Charlotte en se mettant à l'aise dans le vestibule.

— Nous sommes dans la cuisine, ma chérie, lui répondit son grand-père.

Charlotte les rejoignit avant de les étreindre tour à tour.

— Vous m'avez manqué, tous les deux, dit-elle en prenant place sur une chaise.

Ses grands-parents étaient encore plutôt vifs pour leur âge. Ils étaient tous deux âgés de plus de soixante-quinze ans, mais ils ne les faisaient pas du tout. Ils étaient en train de prendre un café quand elle les avait rejoints.

— Que t'arrive-t-il, ma fille, tu as l'air étrange, aujourd'hui, déclara son grand-père avant de se lever pour lui servir un café.

— Charlie m'a fait une proposition et je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre, commença-t-elle.

— Il t'a demandé en mariage ? s'exclama sa grand-mère. C'est formidable, ma chérie, nous...

— Non, mamie ! se récria Charlotte en riant. Nous n'en sommes pas encore là. Il veut juste que nous emménagions ensemble.

— Mais vous vivez déjà ensemble, non ? objectèrent-ils tous les deux.

Charlotte se frotta les mains sur son jean. Elle ne pouvait pas leur dire qu'il était un sorcier, enfin pas pour le moment. Elle allait devoir en dire le moins possible tout en espérant qu'ils pourraient l'éclairer sur ce qu'elle devait faire.

— Vous savez qu'il travaille assez loin de chez moi et qu'il doit faire de très longs trajets pour venir ici. Il a trouvé une maison en Écosse, et il veut que nous nous y installions ensemble.

Ses grands-parents se consultèrent du regard avant de revenir à Charlotte.

— De quel côté ? voulut savoir sa grand-mère.

— C'est un village qui est assez proche de Glasgow, répondit-elle.

— Je vois, avança la vieille dame. Mais es-tu vraiment heureuse avec lui, au moins ?

— Très, mamie, ça paraît idiot dit comme ça, mais je ne pensais pas être aussi bien avec un homme.

— Il nous a l'air de quelqu'un d'honnête et de bien élevé, renchérit son grand-père. Si tu penses faire ta vie sur le long terme avec lui, tu n'as pas à nous poser la question, fonce !

Charlotte hocha la tête, reconnaissante. Toutefois, quelque chose la tracassait.

— Mais, et vous ? Je ne serai plus là et je vais devoir vendre le magasin.

— Enfin, Charlotte, répondit sa grand-mère. Nous n'avons jamais voulu que tu reprennes la boutique de fleurs ! Ni que tu restes ici à cause de nous. La Grande-Bretagne n'est pas si vaste que cela et Glasgow n'est pas si éloigné. Nous nous verrons. Certes moins souvent, mais tu ne te débarrasseras pas de nous aussi facilement. Et puis, il y a le téléphone !

Rassurée, la jeune femme se leva pour les prendre tous les deux dans ses bras. Elle avait eu peur qu'ils le prennent mal ou qu'ils lui disent que c'était trop tôt.

— Tu sais, dit la vieille dame. Ce Charlie nous a fait une très bonne impression. Il m'a vraiment l'air d'avoir la tête sur les épaules et il semble vraiment beaucoup tenir à toi.

— Merci Papy, merci Mamie. Je vous aime, murmura la jeune femme, les larmes aux yeux.

Le reste de la journée se passa comme dans un rêve. Charlotte commença à se renseigner sur les démarches pour la fermeture de son entreprise. Elle avait songé à la déplacer, mais si elle se retrouvait avec des sorciers, elle avait peur que ce ne soit pas du tout les mêmes lois. Il faudrait qu'elle en parle avec Charlie avant de faire quoi que ce soit.

oO§Oo

Charlie avait ruminé une bonne partie de la journée. Le boulot s'était plutôt bien passé, enfin tant qu'il était sur le terrain, mais avec cette histoire de changement de lieu, il avait une tonne de paperasserie à faire et, pour être honnête, ce n'était pas son fort. Il espérait vraiment avoir fait le bon choix. Ce matin, en discutant avec Charlotte, il avait lu les doutes et l'indécision sur son visage, mais il n'avait pas voulu trop s'en inquiéter. C'est normal qu'elle ne lui saute pas au cou tout de suite. Il espérait juste qu'elle finirait par accepter. Il avait tellement envie de commencer cette nouvelle vie avec elle en Écosse. Il tenait également beaucoup à lui montrer son monde à lui. En quelques mois, il avait été sidéré de s'habituer aussi facilement à la technologie Moldue. Il avait même pris goût au cinéma, sans parler des romans. Il était en train de lire _Bilbo le Hobbit_ , un conte pour enfants dans lequel un dragon avait volé l'or des nains. Ce récit lui avait tout de suite parlé et il avait eu bien du mal à lâcher son livre pour travailler.

En attendant, il devait remplir ses parchemins de transfert. Il avait quand même hâte de commencer dans cette nouvelle réserve. Il ne serait pas seul, car il avait appris que Diego le rejoindrait quelques mois plus tard. Il termina vers 20 heures et rendit les feuilles à Mélusine, la secrétaire de son patron. Il rentra ensuite chez Charlotte.

Quelques transplanages plus tard, il se retrouva dans le couloir de l'immeuble et ouvrit la porte. Il se sentait fatigué et un peu sonné, mais il avait voulu revenir le plus vite possible. À l'intérieur, tout semblait calme et s'il n'y avait pas eu cette délicieuse odeur de ragoût, il aurait pu croire qu'elle n'était pas encore rentrée. Il enleva sa veste qu'il suspendit au porte manteau et à peine avait-il fait deux pas qu'elle se jeta sur lui dans une chaleureuse étreinte.

— Oh, Charlie ! Comme tu m'as manqué, dit-elle tout en lui embrassant les joues, puis les lèvres.

Déstabilisé, le jeune homme se demanda ce qui lui arrivait, puis l'espoir naquit au creux de ses entrailles. Avait-elle pris sa décision ?

— Je voulais attendre un peu avant de te l'annoncer, mais ma réponse est oui, murmura-t-elle tout contre son oreille. Je pars avec toi pour l'Écosse.

Fou de bonheur, il captura sa bouche pour un baiser vorace avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Il l'emmena jusqu'à la chambre où il la laissa tomber sur le lit. Il la rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard.

— Mon ragoût ! objecta-t-elle le souffle court. Il va refroidir.

— Il attendra, ton délicieux repas, grogna Charlie, avant de reprendre ses lèvres tandis que ses mains remontaient sous son pull.

— Tu as intérêt à me rendre très heureuse, Charlie Weasley, susurra Charlotte avant de sombrer dans les plaisirs qu'il lui offrait.

— Toujours, chuchota-t-il tout contre sa peau brûlante de désir.

— Charlie !

oO§Oo

Ils avaient déménagé à la fin du mois de novembre. Charlotte avait cru qu'elle rencontrerait enfin certains membres de sa famille, mais il l'avait une nouvelle fois surprise. À la place, ce furent ses collègues de travail qui les avaient aidés. Plus jamais la jeune femme ne verrait les déménagements de la même manière. Ils n'avaient pas eu besoin de camion, ni de tout le reste. Tout s'était fait grâce à la magie. La pauvre Charlotte avait dû s'asseoir plusieurs fois devant des choses aussi incroyables qu'insensées. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que tout cela soit vraiment réel.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, avait dit Diégo en lui adressant son plus beau sourire. D'ici quelques années, vous serez bien habituée à tout ça.

Charlotte n'en était pas tout à fait sûre, mais elle espérait bien y être plus familière un de ces jours, car sinon, elle n'était pas certaine d'y survivre sur le long terme.

Concernant le voyage en lui-même, ils avaient tout naturellement transplané. Charlie avait hésité avec le Portoloin, mais quand Stanislas, un autre de ses collègues Roumain, lui avait décrit comment cela se passait, elle avait préféré la première méthode. Dans les bras de Charlie, elle n'avait qu'à fermer les yeux et se laisser aller.

Et c'est ce qu'ils avaient fait.

Quand elle avait ouvert les yeux, la surprise l'avait clouée sur place. Ce n'était pas possible, ce ne pouvait...

— Mais c'est un taudis délabré, Charlie Weasley ! avait-elle hurlé d'une voix si aigüe que les sorciers qui les avaient rejoints avaient reculé d'un pas.

— C'est notre maison, avait objecté Charlie, tout penaud et un peu déçu qu'elle ne soit pas aussi heureuse que lui.

Il avait tout de suite eu le coup de foudre pour cette vieille bâtisse qu'il comptait bien aménager à ses envies... et celles de Charlotte.

— Mais la maison est de travers, elle penche comme la tour de Pise ! avait continué Charlotte, au bord de la panique.

Elle avait beau faire, elle n'arrivait pas à voir le charme de cet endroit. Elle était habituée à des emplacements carrés et cadrés. Dans le cas présent, on avait juste l'impression que la demeure défiait les lois de la gravité... et c'était sans doute le cas. Les murs avaient été repeints en blanc et les vitres lavées. Elle était sur trois étages et se prolongeait sur l'un de ses côtés. Quant au toit, il ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un chapeau de vieille sorcière dans les tons ocre. Elle nageait en plein cauchemar.

— Viens que je te montre ton jardin, lui dit Charlie, confiant, avant de lui prendre la main pour l'entraîner à sa suite.

Effectivement, se tenait devant ses yeux le plus beau jardin qu'elle ait jamais vu. Il y avait même des fleurs. Mais comment cela pouvait-il être possible vu qu'ils étaient presque en hiver ?

— Il y a des fleurs, murmura Charlotte, ébahie, qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

— C'est ma surprise pour toi, lui confia Charlie, qui venait de mettre les mains dans ses poches. Nous avons installé une serre magique, invisible, qui permet à la végétation de pousser en toute quiétude.

Charlotte n'en revenait pas, tout lui semblait si féérique.

— Tu viens visiter l'intérieur de notre chez-nous ? lui demanda son compagnon.

Elle acquiesça, encore hypnotisée par ce paysage des plus enchanteurs qui lui avait fait oublier l'horreur de sa découverte un peu plus tôt. Quand il ouvrit la porte, ses appréhensions s'envolèrent comme la neige qui fond au soleil. Tout était net, propre et les murs étaient droits. Comment était-ce possible ? La magie bien sûr.

Après avoir visité toutes les pièces, Charlotte se tourna vers lui et se jeta dans ses bras.

— Je t'aime, Charlie Weasley.

Pour fêter leur arrivée et remercier leurs amis qui étaient venus les aider, Charlie les invita tous dans un petit restaurant de Pré au Lard, le village écossais qui se trouvait à dix minutes à peine de leur maison.

Charlotte avait l'impression d'être tombée dans un parc d'attractions, tout lui semblait si surréaliste et... beau en même temps. Alors c'était ça, un village de sorcier ? Ils passèrent une partie de la soirée « Au bon manger Sorcier » avant de finir dans une taverne qui semblait venue d'un autre âge.

— La Tête du Sanglier, lut Charlotte sur la pancarte accrochée devant le bar. Voilà un endroit bien étrange.

— L'auberge ne paie pas de mine, avoua Charlie, mais l'ambiance est bonne et la bière délicieuse... Je ne parle même pas de leur whisky pur feu.

— Je me souviens de cet endroit, il y a dix ans de ça, c'était très sale et assez malfamé. À peine voyait-on à travers les fenêtres, déclara Diégo. Mais il y a eu un changement de propriétaire et depuis, c'est devenu un endroit plutôt bien fréquenté.

La soirée continua dans les rires et les souvenirs. Charlotte en apprit beaucoup plus que ce qu'elle n'avait espéré sur ce village qui allait bientôt devenir le sien aussi. Un village de sorciers. Assurément, elle n'avait rien d'un Jean-Pierre Darrin*. Elle acceptait la nature de son homme et se sentait même prête à vivre avec lui dans son univers.

Le cœur gonflé d'amour, elle se tourna vers lui et l'embrassa à pleine bouche devant les amis de ce dernier qui les sifflèrent avant de les applaudir à toutes mains.

Une nouvelle vie pour un nouveau départ plein de magie.

À Suivre

* Jean-Pierre Darrin est le mari de Samantha dans Ma sorcière Bien-aimée.


	11. Une nouvelle année pleine de promesses

**Double Whisky & Magyar à Pointes  
**

* * *

 **Disclaimer, rating et genre :** voir le premier chapitre de cette histoire.

 **Relectrices : Lilou Black** et **Mady**

* * *

Olà la compagnie !

Je parle sans doute dans le vide, depuis le temps, mais voici le dernier chapitre de cette histoire. Il sera suivi d'un épilogue que je publierais dans la semaine.

Merci à celles et ceux qui ont lu cette histoire jusqu'ici et qui l'ont ajoutée dans les favoris et/ou en suivis.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **11**

 **Une nouvelle année pleine de promesses**

— Et donc, voilà comment nous nous sommes rencontrés, terminèrent Charlie et Charlotte d'une même voix.

Toute la famille Weasley était suspendue à leurs lèvres. Charlotte les observa tour à tour et ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver une bouffée d'appréhension. Elle avait tellement envie d'appartenir à ce si grand foyer. Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Charlie lui attrapa la main et la serra fort dans la sienne. Ils s'étaient tous rassemblés dans le vieux salon aux meubles élimés de Molly et d'Arthur Weasley. Malgré le vieux mobilier, il régnait dans la pièce un confort et une chaleur qui apaisèrent la jeune femme. Leur maison s'appelait « Le Terrier » avait-elle appris un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Et à bien y regarder, avec tous leurs enfants réunis et l'aspect bienveillant du lieu, on ne pouvait que s'y sentir chez soi. _Comme dans un terrier, sans doute_ , songea alors Charlotte avec amusement. Un peu plus tôt, pendant qu'elle les conduisait chez les Weasley, elle avait appris par Charlie que la maison de son frère aîné se nommait la maison aux coquillages. Il lui avait dit qu'elle était petite et située en bord de mer. Charlotte en avait donc déduit qu'il s'agissait là d'une manie de sorciers, quoique ce n'ait pas vraiment de sens après tout, ils avaient eux-mêmes choisi d'appeler leur nid douillet « la maison aux fleurs ». Mais Charlie était aussi un sorcier.

— Alors, dis-moi, demanda celle qui s'appelait Hermione, as-tu réussi à t'habituer à tout cela ?

— Pas à tout, répondit instantanément Charlotte, mais j'apprends. C'est vraiment quelque chose d'incroyable.

— Oui, je sais ce que tu veux dire, approuva la jeune femme qui avait les cheveux les plus mal coiffés que Charlotte ait pu voir. Mes parents sont des moldus, des « non-sorciers » et même aujourd'hui ils ont encore bien du mal à s'y faire.

En fait, songea Charlotte, ses cheveux n'étaient ni frisés ni bouclés, mais ils semblaient avoir une volonté propre de se dresser sur le crâne de la jeune femme.

— Je ne savais pas que tu avais une boutique à Pré au Lard, mais j'en ai entendu un peu parler, lança une jolie rousse qui avait un chignon compliqué.

Il devait s'agir de la jeune sœur de son Charlie, Ginny.

— Pas en mal, j'espère ! répliqua alors Charlotte.

— Pas du tout ! s'empressa de dire Ginny. Par contre je ne crois pas que les gens du coin sachent que tu es une moldue.

Charlotte tourna la tête vers la seule femme qui n'était ni rousse ni brune et son cœur manqua un battement. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué lors du dîner, car elle s'était faite discrète, mais il devait s'agir de la femme de Bill, Fleur. Charlie lui avait bien dit que c'était une beauté venue de France et elle pensa alors qu'il avait été bien loin du compte. Fleur n'était pas juste jolie, elle était carrément magnifique et encore, elle trouvait ce terme insuffisant pour la décrire. La femme de Bill ressemblait à une apparition elfique, si cela pouvait exister.

— Il semblerait que Charlotte ait craqué pour cette chère Fleur, s'amusa George qui l'observait en souriant, ses sourcils remontant et descendant de façon équivoque.

La femme de ce dernier, Angelina, une très belle brune à la peau café au lait donna une tape sur la tête de son mari.

— Ne la met pas mal à l'aise, George, s'indigna-t-elle. La pauvre amie de Charlie rougit déjà assez comme cela.

Effectivement, Charlotte était très gênée d'avoir était prise en flagrant délit d'admiration devant l'un des membres de cette très grande famille. Mais qui pouvait-elle si Fleur appelait à la contemplation ? Au contraire, elle aurait dû éprouver une certaine jalousie vis-à-vis de cette femme superbe à l'accent français, mais elle n'y parvenait pas. De plus, cela n'avait jamais été son genre. Et puis même si l'épouse de Bill était enceinte, tout comme Hermione d'ailleurs, elle n'arrivait pas à les envier, bien au contraire. Elle les admira entre ses longs cils et eut un petit soupir assorti d'un doux sourire.

— Vous êtes une très grande et belle famille, dit-elle alors qu'elle pouvait sentir ses joues chauffer encore plus.

Comme pour lui venir en aide, Charlie posa sa main entre les omoplates de Charlotte et commença un léger massage pour qu'elle se détende. Cette dernière coula vers lui un regard de gratitude.

Pendant ce temps, l'aîné de la famille, Bill, se resservit un verre de whisky et fit de même pour ceux qui en voulaient encore. Les femmes ne buvaient pas et Charlotte regretta de ne pas aimer les alcools forts. Elle avait bien besoin d'un petit remontant pour se donner un peu plus de courage. La nuit s'annonçait longue.

— Alors, dis-moi Charlie, comment se passe ton travail en Roumanie ? demanda Bill sur le ton de la conversation. Cela ne te fatigue pas trop de faire des allers et des retours sans arrêt ?

À cette question, Charlotte vit Molly Weasley plisser les yeux d'un air inquisiteur. Elle ne lâcha pas Charlie du regard, attendant sa réponse. Leur mère avait tout l'air d'un dragon couvant ses petits, comprit Charlotte. Toutefois, elle était curieuse d'entendre la réponse de son cher et tendre. Elle reporta donc toute son attention sur son compagnon qui avait rougi devant l'interrogation de son frère. Charlotte était perplexe. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Charlie n'avait rien dit à sa famille à leur sujet, encore moins à propos de son boulot. Au début elle avait cru qu'il avait honte d'être avec une moldue, mais il lui avait assuré qu'il ne s'agissait pas de cela.

— En fait, répondit Charlie tout en se renfonçant contre le dossier du canapé, je ne travaille plus en Roumanie.

Des exclamations et des hurlements ponctuèrent sa réponse. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Molly Weasley s'était même levée et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, Charlotte, l'aurait juré.

— Si tu ne travailles plus en Roumanie, fils, demanda Arthur, que l'on avait peu entendu. Que fais-tu dans ce cas ?

Le père de Charlie était perdu, et il y avait de quoi.

— Une sous-réserve de dragons a ouvert ses portes il y a un peu plus de deux ans en Écosse, non loin d'ici, annonça Charlie d'un air tranquille. J'ai posé ma candidature l'année dernière quand on a décidé de s'installer ensemble Charlotte et moi.

— Mais vous vivez où, alors ? demanda Ron qui n'avait plus la bouche pleine pour la première fois depuis le début de la soirée.

Un exploit quand on connaissait son incroyable gourmandise.

— Pas très loin de Pré-au-Lard, avoua Charlie. Il faudra que nous vous invitions un de ces quatre, termina-t-il, l'air de rien.

Charlotte, dont le regard naviguait entre tous les Weasley eut de la peine pour eux. Charlie ne voyait-il pas que ses réponses données sur le ton de la conversation n'étaient pas des plus appropriées ?

— Oh, mais oui ! Ce serait une excellente idée, approuva Audrey, la femme de Percy.

Ce dernier ne disait rien écoutant religieusement son frère leur annoncer qu'il habitait non loin d'eux depuis un an environ et qu'il ne leur avait surtout rien dit. Plusieurs fois, Charlotte avait voulu lui faire entendre raison, mais quand Charlie avait décidé quelque chose, il était impossible de lui faire changer d'avis. Elle soupira. Leur mère, Molly, ne disait rien et ce n'était pas bon signe.

Effectivement, la matriarche avait gardé le silence face à toutes ses révélations de son second fils. Elle avait gardé un calme olympien, ce qui n'était guère rassurant, il fallait en convenir.

— Je vais chercher le dessert, répliqua cette dernière qui se leva raide comme la justice.

Molly traversa la pièce sans un regard pour personne.

— Je vais vous aider, déclara Charlotte en se levant pour aller la rejoindre.

— Non, merci, jeta froidement la mère de famille sans se retourner. Je n'ai absolument pas besoin de votre aide, jeune fille.

Molly lui claqua la porte au nez, ce qui laissa la pauvre Charlotte toute déconfite et perdue. Elle sentait bien que la mère de Charlie ne l'aimait pas tellement et cette constatation lui serra la poitrine.

— Ne t'en fais pas pour elle, dit Charlie en venant vers elle. Va t'asseoir avec les autres, je vais lui parler. C'est à moi qu'elle en veut, pas à toi.

Il ponctua sa tirade par un doux baiser sur la bouche de la jeune femme et Arthur l'invita à revenir s'asseoir auprès d'eux.

— Votre voiture est absolument incroyable, lança ce dernier dans un enthousiasme non feint.

Il lui adressa un grand sourire chaleureux.

— De quel modèle s'agit-il ? continua-t-il, ravi. Il fut un temps où j'avais une Ford Anglia _,_ mais mon fils Ron et son ami Harry ici présent me l'ont fait perdre.

Charlotte fut heureuse de cet intermède plus que bienvenu et envoya mentalement tout son soutien vers Charlie qui se trouvait dans la cuisine, l'antre du dragon. Quand bien même, elle lui en voulait un peu tout en comprenant aussi la colère de sa mère. Jamais il n'aurait dû leur cacher de telles informations.

oO§Oo

Quand Charlie pénétra dans la cuisine, sa mère s'affairait sur un immense gâteau au chocolat.

— Tu as besoin d'aide, maman ? demanda-t-il doucement tout en venant à ses côtés.

Cette dernière passa devant lui un peu trop brusquement et récupéra une pelle à gâteau avant de retourner vivement vers lui, l'air furieux.

— Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies pu me faire une chose pareille, Charlie Weasley, s'écria-t-elle tout en secouant sa spatule devant son nez. À nous, tes propres parents ! poursuivait-elle. Comment as-tu pu nous cacher autant de choses concernant ta vie ?!

Reprenant son souffle, Molly se détourna de son fils.

Ce dernier contempla sa mère s'énerver contre ses placards avant de revenir à sa pâtisserie. Il voyait bien qu'elle était blessée mais toutefois, il ne regrettait pas son choix de n'avoir rien dit.

— Écoute, maman, commença-t-il, ce n'était pas contre toi, mais j'avais besoin de préserver mon intimité et...

— Préserver ton intimité ? cracha-t-elle incrédule, lui coupant aussi la parole. Tu te moques de moi ?! Presque deux ans que tu es avec cette fille, vous emménagez ensemble non loin de chez nous et pas une seule fois ça t'es venu à l'esprit de venir nous voir ? De nous le dire ?! hurla-t-elle en brandissant sa spatule pleine de chocolat dans sa direction.

La tension était palpable dans la pièce. Sa mère risquait d'exploser à tout moment, toutefois, Charlie refusait de s'excuser. Il ne lui devait rien. Enfin presque rien.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? s'agaça-t-il. C'est ma vie, maman, tu n'as pas besoin d'en connaître les détails. La plupart du temps, tu es ultra protectrice et très collante envers nous tous. Tu es pire qu'un dragon femelle qui protège ses petits. Le souci, c'est que je ne suis plus un gamin. Je suis un homme et j'ai besoin qu'on me laisse respirer. Qu'aurais-tu fait si je t'avais dit dès le départ que j'en pinçais pour une Moldue ?

— Je t'aurais soutenu, répondit sa mère d'une voix étranglée. J'aurais fait en sorte d'apprendre à la connaître. Au lieu de cela, tu nous l'imposes comme une mauvaise surprise.

Charlie pinça ses lèvres. Il n'appréciait pas la dernière phrase de sa mère. Charlotte était ce qui lui était arrivé de plus merveilleux depuis qu'il avait été accepté comme Dragonologue titulaire.

— Ce n'est pas vrai, contra-t-il, l'air mauvais, et tu le sais. Tu l'aurais criblée de questions jusqu'à la faire fuir et ensuite, tu m'aurais dit qu'elle n'en valait pas la peine et que je ferais mieux de trouver une jolie petite sorcière. Tu n'aimais pas Fleur et tu le lui as bien fait comprendre. En fait, si la fille n'a pas eu ton accord avant même que nous songions à sortir avec, tu ferras tout pour l'éloigner de nous.

Molly, accablée, prit une chaise et s'y laissa tomber de tout son poids.

— Tu me juges tellement mal, Charlie, soupira-t-elle tristement.

Sa colère semblait être retombée comme un soufflé.

— Ce sont des appréhensions, maman, expliqua-t-il en s'agenouillant devant elle. Tu es trop sur notre dos, tout le temps. Cela marche peut-être avec les autres, mais moi, tu sais bien que j'aime qu'on me laisse tranquille. Je suis toujours revenu vers toi. J'ai aussi pensé au fait que cela te ferait plaisir de me savoir non loin du Terrier.

— Alors pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit avant ? Un an, Charlie ! Un an que tu es juste à côté de nous et je ne le savais même pas. Est-ce cette fille qui t'a mis cette idée dans la tête ?

À cette question qui sonnait aussi comme une accusation, Charlie explosa d'un rire sans joie.

— Pas du tout, bien au contraire, et on s'est même disputés plusieurs fois à cette occasion. Charlotte trouvait cela aberrant que je ne veuille ni la présenter ni dire que j'avais quitté la Roumanie.

— Elle a raison, Charlie, murmura Molly peinée. Tu aurais dû nous prévenir et...

— Maman, répondit Charlie avant de passer un bras autour d'elle. Je voulais garder Charlotte pour moi tout seul, être le centre de son univers encore pour quelque temps. Je suis certain que vous allez vite vous adorer toutes les deux. Elle te ressemble beaucoup, tu sais. Elle a toujours rêvé d'avoir une grande et belle famille. Quand je lui ai montré notre photo – lors de notre voyage en Égypte – elle vous a tout de suite adoptés et a appris qui était qui par cœur !

Molly étreignit son fils et sanglota contre son épaule.

— Tu me manques tellement, mon Charlie, vous me manquez tellement tous, dit-il en reniflant.

Le jeune homme lui rendit son étreinte avant de se redresser.

— Tu dis ça, mais tu es bien contente quand tu as la paix, se moqua-t-il doucement.

La vieille sorcière s'essuya les yeux avec un mouchoir que venait de lui tendre son fils.

— Elle a l'air gentille, ta petite Moldue, balbutia-t-elle encore sous le coup de l'émotion.

Charlie s'esclaffa de bon cœur.

— Elle l'est quand elle ne se transforme pas en Magyar à pointes, répondit-il. Puis, il reprit plus sérieusement : Je l'aime maman. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir un jour tomber amoureux et pourtant... comment expliquer ce que je ressens ? Même ses défauts – et tu sais, elle en a pas mal – je les aime. Et puis, je veux la rendre heureuse. Hormis son grand-père et sa grand-mère, elle n'a jamais eu de famille.

À ces mots, le cœur de Molly battit plus fort.

— Oh Charlie ! Nous ferons tout pour qu'elle se sente bien parmi nous ! s'écria-t-elle.

Les lèvres du jeune homme s'étirèrent en un sourire éblouissant.

— Merci maman !

— Allez, jeune homme, retourne auprès d'elle, et des autres, que je termine de préparer ce gâteau en paix pour vous le servir avant minuit.

De bien meilleure humeur, elle le congédia d'un geste impatient de la main et Charlie sentit son cœur un peu plus léger. Il n'avait jamais été celui qui obéissait au doigt et à l'œil à la matriarche. Pour tout dire, il n'en faisait toujours qu'à sa tête, mais avoir son approbation comptait plus que tout. Bien sûr, cela, jamais il ne le lui aurait avoué.

 **.**

 **.**

En revenant dans le salon, il découvrit Charlotte penchée sur le ventre rond d'Hermione. Elle semblait parler à ce dernier et le jeune homme se dit qu'un jour eux aussi auraient leur propre famille qui viendrait agrandir le clan Weasley. Cependant, il ne se sentait pas pressé. Il avait encore envie de profiter de sa compagne le plus longtemps possible. Il n'était pas du tout prêt à la partager avec quelqu'un d'autre, même avec sa progéniture.

Quand Charlotte le vit, son visage s'illumina d'un large sourire. Elle le regarda revenir vers eux pour prendre place sur le sofa. Quelques minutes plus tard, Molly Weasley réapparut, le visage rayonnant. Devant elle flottait un gigantesque gâteau au chocolat noir qu'elle semblait faire léviter du bout de sa baguette magique. L'énorme dessert fut posé en douceur sur la table basse et bientôt, chaque convive eut sa part dans une assiette ébréchée accompagnée d'une fourchette.

— Bien, mes enfants, commença Molly d'une voix bien plus chaleureuse. Une nouvelle année se prépare. Une nouvelle année qui s'annonce riche avec des naissances à venir et le retour de notre cher Charlie qui ne vient pas seul.

La sorcière se tourna alors vers Charlotte.

— Très chère, c'est un honneur et un immense plaisir que nous avons de t'accueillir dans notre famille, cependant, je dois te prévenir que si tu rends mon fils malheureux, je te maudirai sur les cent prochaines générations à venir.

— Maman ! Molly ! s'écrièrent-ils tous en même temps.

— Oui, ça va, ça va... les rassura-t-elle d'un geste de la main. Je n'irais pas jusque-là, tout ce que je souhaite c'est que vous soyez heureux tous les deux.

— Merci, madame Weasley, répondit Charlotte tout en étreignant la main de Charlie.

— Appelle-moi Molly ! s'exclama-t-elle avant de prendre place à son tour.

Le reste de la soirée se passa dans une ambiance agréable et détendue. Quand vint minuit, tout le monde se souhaita une joyeuse nouvelle année tout en s'étreignant et s'embrassant. Puis, chaque couple rejoignit leur chambre attitrée. Dans le salon, il ne restait plus que Charlie et Charlotte.

— Eh bien, murmura-t-elle. On peut dire que cette soirée fut un franc succès.

— Je ne sais pas, répondit Charlie en souriant.

— Comment, ça tu ne sais pas ? dit Charlotte surprise. Il s'est passé quelque chose que tu ne m'as pas dit ?

— Pas encore, répliqua Charlie qui prit un air énigmatique. Tout va dépendre de toi, je pense.

— De moi ?

Charlotte le contempla un moment, cherchant sur son visage un indice qui lui permettrait de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire. Puis sans un mot, il lui prit la main et l'entraîna dehors. Il faisait très froid et, d'un coup de baguette qu'il avait sortie de la poche de son pantalon, il créa autour d'eux une bulle de chaleur bienfaisante. Avec les problèmes que sa dulcinée rencontrait avec la magie, le jeune homme faisait toujours attention de ne jamais la viser avec ses sorts même les plus petits.

Il se tourna ensuite vers elle et ... se prit le pied dans une des planches du perron de la maison avant de s'écrouler de tout son long par terre, dans la boue. Charlotte explosa de rire avant de lui venir en aide.

— Par tous les diables ! Aurais-tu trop bu ? s'exclama Charlotte hilare.

Il repoussa sa main et mit un genou à terre avant de sortir quelque chose de carré de sa poche de pantalon. Charlotte s'arrêta instantanément de rire.

Charlie, le visage et le torse maculé de boue, la dévisagea l'air le plus sérieux du monde avant d'ouvrir la boite dans laquelle se trouvait la plus jolie bague qu'elle n'eut jamais vue.

— Bon, ce n'est pas de cette manière que cela devait se passer, grogna le jeune homme avec un sourire tordu. Avec Diégo, on a dû regarder un bon millier de fois comment les Moldus s'y prenaient, mais cela ne change pas trop de nos principes donc bon... Charlotte Fraser, accepterais-tu de faire de moi le sorcier le plus heureux et le plus masochiste de cette terre ?

La jeune femme cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

— Charlie Weasley, tu es vraiment sérieux ? bégaya-t-elle prise au dépourvu.

Charlotte dut se retenir de rire une nouvelle fois, mais parce qu'elle était heureuse.

— Aussi sérieux qu'un sorcier couvert de terre puisse l'être, répondit ce dernier. Veux-tu bien m'épouser et me dire oui rapidement pour que je puisse me relever ? termina-t-il précipitamment.

— Je ne sais pas Charlie, répondit-elle malicieuse. Tu as l'air si bien dans cette position, qui n'est pas du tout ridicule, avouons-le.

— Charlotte ? s'impatienta Charlie.

— Et je m'appellerais donc Madame Weasley, continua-t-elle amusée.

— Charlotte ! S'il te plaît, supplia Charlie qui commençait à avoir peur de sa réponse.

La jeune femme s'accroupit en face de lui et approcha son visage du sien pour l'embrasser tendrement.

— Oui, je veux être ton épouse, et je serai alors la moldue la plus heureuse de ce monde.

— Tu vois, murmura Charlie tout contre ses lèvres, même les moldus savent faire de la magie finalement.

Au loin, des feux d'artifice explosèrent, illuminant le ciel de leurs couleurs majestueuses. Cette nouvelle année promettait des moments vraiment merveilleux pour Charlie et Charlotte.

 **Épilogue à suivre  
**


	12. Épilogue

**Double Whisky & Magyar à Pointes  
**

* * *

 **Disclaimer, rating et genre :** voir le premier chapitre de cette histoire.

 **Relectrices : Lilou Black**

* * *

 _Coucou !_

 _Je ne vous fais pas attendre plus longtemps et je vous poste l'épilogue. Cette histoire, j'aurais dû mettre ses derniers chapitres il y a bien longtemps. Voilà une chose qui est faite et j'en suis ravie. Je n'abandonne jamais ce que j'ai en cours._

 _J'espère que vous aurez apprécié cette petite romance entre Charlie et sa dulcinée. Je remercie les personnes qui ont commencé à lire il y a bien longtemps et puis celles qui lisent encore aujourd'hui malgré la trop grande attente !_

 _Voilà l'épilogue. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **ÉPILOGUE**

Le mariage de Charlie et de Charlotte se déroula au printemps suivant. Toute leur famille et leurs amis se réunirent au Terrier pour fêter l'événement.

 **.**

Charlotte devint rapidement très amie avec Fleur Weasley. Elles passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble dans la boutique de livres et de fleurs de la jeune femme.

 **.**

Bien que Moldue, Charlotte apprit quelque petits tours de magie imparables. Si, si ! Pour de vrai.

 **.**

Un soir d'hiver, Charlie rentra couvert de bandages. Charlotte, folle d'angoisse, dut lui tirer les vers du nez pour savoir ce qui lui était arrivé. Un jeune bébé dragon venait de découvrir comment cracher des flammes. Charlie préféra néanmoins ne pas lui dire qu'il avait eu la tête dans la gueule de la bête pour vérifier ses dents quelques instants plus tôt.

 **.**

Il ne fallut que quelques mois à tous les sorciers de Prés-au-Lard pour découvrir qu'une Moldue vivait parmi eux. Loin d'en être effrayée, Charlotte la communauté sorcière adopta rapidement Charlotte.

 **.**

Le Noël suivant fut des plus animés avec la venue des grands-parents de la jeune femme. Ces derniers eurent bien du mal à se remettre de leur rencontre avec tout le clan Weasley, mais ils furent heureux pour leur petite-fille qui avait enfin ce qu'elle voulait : une grande famille.

 **.**

Charlotte, qui n'avait toujours pas d'enfants au bout de dix ans de mariage, devint rapidement la tante préférée de tous les enfants Weasley. Elle les adorait tous et Molly se demanda plusieurs fois pourquoi Charlie et elle n'en avait toujours pas à eux.

 **.**

Charlie et Charlotte n'évoquèrent jamais devant la famille leur peine immense de ne pas pouvoir être parents. Tous pensaient que c'était par choix, mais la vérité était tout autre. Charlotte avait débuté plusieurs grossesses qui s'étaient toutes soldées par des fausses couches. La jeune femme en était même venue à penser qu'elle était incompatible avec son mari parce qu'elle était Moldue. Charlie était bien sûr déçu, mais la peine de la femme qu'il aimait l'attristait encore davantage.

Ils allèrent jusqu'à consulter plusieurs médicomages ainsi qu'un psychomage qui leur firent comprendre qu'ils n'étaient aucunement fautifs. Il fallait laisser le temps au temps.

 **.**

Lors du dix-septième anniversaire de leur couple, Charlotte pria pour continuer à être heureuse avec celui qu'elle aimait et abandonna l'idée d'être mère un jour. Quand, acculée par Molly, elle finit par lui avouer pourquoi elle et son mari n'avaient pas d'enfants, la mère de Charlie pleura. Charlotte se retrouva à consoler sa belle-mère et à lui dire que ce n'était pas si grave. Après tout, elle avait déjà pleins d'autres petits enfants merveilleux.

 **.**

Molly Weasley sut que les miracles existaient quand, dix-neuf ans après leur premier réveillon en famille, Charlie et Charlotte lui firent une surprise de taille. Ils n'étaient pas venu seuls. Sa belle-fille tenait un paquet de langes et quand Molly s'approcha, elle vit qu'il s'agissait du plus beau bébé du monde. Il était encore tout petit et le fin duvet qu'il avait sur la tête était déjà couleur poil de carotte.

— Maman, annonça Charlie plus fier et heureux que jamais, laisse-moi te présenter ton petit-fils : Arthur Gontran Weasley.

— C'est... balbutia Molly qui retenait à grand peine ses larmes.

— Nous voulions vous faire la surprise, continua Charlotte. Et si on ne vous a rien dit avant c'est parce qu'on voulait être sûr que cette fois, la grossesse irait jusqu'au bout et voilà...

— Quand est-il né ? interrogea Arthur qui s'était approché, des trémolos dans la voix.

Charlie émit un petit rire.

— Ce cher petit a voulu faire les choses en grand, il est né le 24 décembre à 23H59.

— Il n'a qu'une semaine ! s'écria Molly, une main posée sur le cœur.

Elle regarda sa belle-fille, sans oser lui demander quoi que ce soit.

— Vous voulez le prendre un peu ? proposa Charlotte qui avait bien vu l'hésitation de sa belle-mère.

— Je peux ? répondit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

La femme de Charlie acquiesça et tendit son précieux paquet à la mère de son mari. Les deux nouveaux grands-parents étaient aux anges et bientôt, le nouveau membre de la famille Weasley fut la star de ce nouvel an.

Charlie se tourna vers Charlotte et la serra contre lui.

— Tous nos vœux ont été exaucés, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Oui, presque tous, songea Charlotte qui en avait encore un et qui espérait bien qu'il se réalise aussi. Mais en attendant, elle allait profiter pleinement de l'instant présent.

L'avenir, le futur, elle le prendrait comme il venait.

 **FIN**


End file.
